


Road Trip 1988

by luxuriousvoyage11



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuriousvoyage11/pseuds/luxuriousvoyage11
Summary: It's the summer before senior year and Mike, El, Dustin, Will, Lucas, and Max hit the road for an adventure they've been planning since they started high school.  Between 10 hour driving days, sketchy motels, and corn fields as far as the eye can see, the party goes on a road trip they'll never forget.





	1. Goodbye, Indiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story, very similar to my other one so hopefully, you enjoy!  
> Thank you :)  
> (Also on Wattpad, luxuriousvoyage111)

Hawkins, 1988

Hawkins High School let out early June on a warm summer day, the upcoming class of 1989 full of relief and excitement for their long two-month break before senior year. Fellow students Mike, Lucas, Dustin, and Will have been awaiting this very day since they entered high school. Not particularly for prom or graduation, but for that very summer.

On the exact day two years ago, in the Wheeler’s basement, the sleep-deprived D&D players started their first money jar labeled “1988 Senior Year Road Trip.” The glasses contained all of the money saved up from the four boys, along with Eleven and Max who were shortly added on after becoming the girlfriends of Mike and Dustin. 

Between allowances, Christmas money, pocket change, and lucky $20 finds, the group of teens saved up enough money to officially start planning their road trip to California. Wanting to choose a place they all had never been, in somewhat driving distance, the group came to the conclusion after Nancy came back raving about her trip there with her boyfriend, Jonathan.

So when the final bell rang, the group ran to meet at Mike’s lockers and piled into the 1985 maroon Plymouth Voyager Lucas had acquired from his dad. They all had been packing the week before, eager to get a head start on the driving that evening. Each of them were dropped off to trade in their backpacks for duffle bags and ended up at the Wheeler household.

Of course, Karen insisted on making a feast for dinner before they ventured off. Making their way to the basement while she started the chicken and lasagna, the teens sprawled out on the couch and floor. 

“I’m so glad this shit is over!” Dustin exclaimed from the couch with his arm lazily thrown around Max.

The couple had started dating last winter; at first, it seemed as if the two truly despised each other. In 8th and 9th grade, there was always tension and arguments between them. Whether it was trying to beat each other’s arcade game scores or deciding on a Friday night movie, the interaction almost always ended in bickering. 

Had Dustin listened to his beloved friend Steve Harrington’s advice, he would’ve known it was the “electricity” causing this so-called rivalry. Eventually, the curly haired boy gave in and nervously asked Max out. At first, she played it off as if he was kidding and was going to use the embarrassing response of yes against her; but once she realized he was serious, she turned an uncharacteristic shade of pink and gave him a sweet smile he’d never seen before; kind of like the one she’s giving him now.

“I know!” the red-head agrees, “I can’t believe we’re actually doing the road trip. Do you think we’re gonna kill each other?” she chuckles.

Lucas nods immediately, “oh, absolutely.”

“Shut up Lucas,” Mike says playfully, “it’ll be fine!” El gives him an apprehensive look and he catches it, “right El?” 

Mike and Eleven have remained as strong as ever. Everyone at their high school knows it’s as simple as that: Mike and El, El and Mike. Ever since they entered the small Indiana school, they’d been attached at the hip; holding hands in the hallway, sweet pecks on the cheek at lunch - they had a way of being affection that wasn’t annoying high school PDA, it was just genuinely obvious they were showing their love for one another. 

Her face pinches together while trying to give him a reassuring smile. “I think it’ll be okay, for the most part,” she says, wanting to have a slight grasp on reality. She knows the long car rides and hotel stays will have times of bickering and severe pillow fights. 

“So, what’s the itinerary again?” Will asks, making sure the plan is somewhat known. The last thing he wants is to be stranded on the dark roads of the Midwest. Mike takes out his crumpled notebook, a somewhat organized list written down in his messy handwriting.

“Hm okay, so we wanted to stop in Austin and the Grand Canyon before we’re in California, right?”

Max had requested Austin, Texas, having been once with her dad and loved the outdoor activities for the day met with dinner and live music at night while Lucas requested to see the Grand Canyon; his parents had gone the year he graduated middle school and still go on about how fascinating it was. 

He’s met with five nods before he continues, “alright, so we’ll probably have 3 stops before Austin and then to go the Grand Canyon is 14 hours,” the boy says with a wince, “but we could stop in New Mexico and stay with my aunt, so we wouldn’t have to pay for any motels.”        

Relieved to save money for a night, the group nods and decides the plan seems solid enough for now. Mike puts the notebook in his backpack before putting on The Breakfast Club to relax before dinner.

An hour later and everyone is passed out, Dustin snoring with one arm over his eyes while his other rests next to Max who’s curled up beside him on the floor. In an attempt to share the La-Z-Boy, tiny Will had eventually curled up on the bottom while Lucas rested his body across the top, his legs hanging over. Mike was laid out on the couch, his gangly limbs taking up the entire sofa while El was tucked in between the cushions and his side, her head resting on his chest. 

Karen walks down and can’t help but smile seeing all the teenagers napping on one another like a litter of puppies. She almost didn’t want to wake them, but then remembers the immense effort she went through in order to make enough food for her son and his five hungry friends. She walks over to Mike to see him and his girlfriend curled up against one another, looking at peace. 

She’s always liked El, she found her to be, while very sweet, a little shy but the feelings for her son were obvious. At first, she found their connection a bit strange; the girl seemed to have come out of nowhere and her and Mike were already looking at each other in a way she knows her and Ted had never, let alone most couples. Nonetheless, she loved the sweet, soft side the brunette has brought out of her once problematic son. 

She shook his shoulder softly, El stirring against his side at the movement. “Sorry, guys,” Karen says apologetically, “the food is ready.” Mike looks up at her confused and she has to hide her laugh when he nods at her in a sleepy daze. 

When Karen walks back upstairs, El sits up and stretches, her pink t-shirt ridding up from her extended arms and showing a sliver of skin. Mike’s still laying on his back when he looks down at the strip of smooth pale skin before his eyes travel up to her brown eyes, a playful hint in them.

“And what do you think you’re looking at, Wheeler?”

Smirking, he quickly pulls her down on top of him before flipping them over so he’s hovering over her, holding his body up so he doesn’t crush her. “You caught me,” he mumbles, staring down at her before leaning down to kiss her lips.

They had danced around intimacy most of last year, both of them feeling ready for a further step but always getting interrupted by nosy parents or boisterous friends. Only a few months ago did they both finally lose their virginity, a lucky night alone in Hopper’s new cabin, closer to town, while he was out with Joyce. This only caused their lustful gazes and affectionate nature to heighten, much to the dismay of their friends. 

El was about to wrap her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss when she hears Max groan.

“Oh my god!” she screeches, causing them to break apart, “if we have to deal with you two having sex right in front of us, I’m off the damn trip!” El’s face turns bright red at Max’s brash comment, covering her face with her hands.

“She’s right!” her boyfriend agrees, standing up with his wrinkled shirt, “and we’re about to eat!” 

The curly haired boy rushes upstairs to get his first round of lasagna, leaving his friends shaking their heads. “He’s gonna eat way too much and complain the entire three hours,” Max predicts, “just wait.” 

7:00 comes around and both trays of chicken and lasagna are empty. The van is full of backpacks and duffle bags along with snacks and water bottles, of course, courtesy of Karen Wheeler. The group thanks her, a sleeping Ted Wheeler snoring through the commotion on his new recliner. Mike just rolls his eyes and hugs his mom and Holly goodbye before walking out to the car. 

Lucas is fixing his mirrors while Will pulls out the map, looking at their markings for the best route. He and Dustin had fought over the front seat, the latter claiming his superior knowledge of cardinal direction would come in handy. Max, however, had swayed his opinion when she said they could sit in the third and most private row in the back. Shotgun long forgotten, he jumped in the back quickly while Max snorted next to El.

“Think he’ll be upset when I tell him I just want to use him as a pillow?” El giggled at her best friend and shoved her arm “yeah, right.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Max says back sarcastically, “was I the one getting hot and heavy on the couch before?”

The petite brunette pushes her friend into the back seat from where they stood in the middle row before plopping down in her seat with a satisfied smile. She buckles her seatbelt before pulling her legs up to rest on the cloth covered chair and taking out her copy of “A Kingdom of Dreams”, a book she first discovered on Karen’s bookshelf in the basement. 

Soon enough, when everyone’s in, Lucas leaves the cul-de-sac and turns onto the main road. He’s not even driving for more than five minutes when he hears, “I have to pee.”


	2. Illinois

“Alright guys, really,” Dustin complained, “I actually have to pee now!”

That had been the sentence plaguing the car ride for two whole hours. Everyone was just about ready to turn back around and abandon the trip completely. Up until then, they had passed the time with lively chatter about junior year moments and talk of restarting D&D games. The campaigns fizzled out the beginning of the school year, much too hectic in between part-time jobs, advanced classes, and testing.

“Oh, my god Dustin!” Lucas yelled from the front, “we’re literally stopping in an hour for the night! You can piss all you want then.”

Trying to keep the peace, Will timidly suggests a car game. “What’s that?” El questioned, also trying to prevent the first argument to break out. Will had explained it as one person suggesting a category and, starting from the letter A, everyone would go around and say a word fitting that category.

“Here, we’ll try a practice round,” Will said, facing the two back rows, “the category will be fruit! So, Lucas, name any fruit with an a.”

If anyone else had asked him to do that, he would’ve rolled his eyes and flipped them off, but something about his friend still being so sweet and soft-spoken had him mumbling the most obvious, “apple.”

Will points to El who had put away her book after feeling slightly nauseous, “banana!”

Will’s eyes move to Mike who ponders for a second before saying, “cantaloupe!”

Max then blurts out, “dragonfruit!”

All eyes are on Dustin when he confidently says, “eggplant!”

Of course a few moments later and onto the letter x, they landed back on him. “Ha! Of course,” Lucas cackles, “get this one asshole and I’ll actually pull over.”

Everyone was startled by the manic laughter that erupted from the curly-haired boy, his girlfriend looking at him like he had three heads. “Why are you laughing like that!” she screeched, pushing him over as he leaned on her amidst his fist.

He had calmed down enough to take a deep breath and finally declared, “xigua!” Mike turned back to look at him, “what the hell did you just say?”

Dustin determinedly stood up from his chair in the moving car and repeated, “xigua! A melon commonly found in Africa,” he states matter-of-factly, “us Americans, however, call them watermelons, muthafucka!”

The van is dead silent before Will bursts out into laughter, causing the rest to do the same. “How on Earth do you know that?” El says through the tears of laughter gathering in her eyes. “I know everything El, now Lucas! Get me to a bathroom, pronto!”

With a groan, Lucas sees an upcoming exit on I74 and begrudgingly merges over. The road winds to an almost empty rest stop littered with gas tanks and picnic tables. Despite filing up his tank before school that morning, Lucas checks his gas gauge to see there’s still half a tank.

“5 minutes, asshole. Anyone else?” he says, pulling into a close spot. Mike kisses El’s cheeks before hopping out with Dustin. Everyone watches the two clumsily run up the pathway to the building, not being able to hold back their giggles.

“Did he really have to do that?” Max asks, “he’s literally going to take a piss.”

Max may give her best friend shit about her extremely affectionate relationship, but she’s secretly envious of it. She loves Dustin and their carefree relationship, but she sometimes wonders what it would be like to be that intimate and infatuated with someone.

El just sticks her tongue out at her friend, “you’re the one who asked for the back seat.”

The four friends discuss and figure out there’s a motel less than 30 miles away. It had been an early morning for all of them and an exciting last day of school, so everyone was bound to be exhausted.

The door is roughly thrown open and Dustin hops up and plops down next to Max. “Ah, much better,” he says, throwing his arm around the back of her seat. “So we decided to just go home,” Max tells him.

“What!” he exclaims, “why!” Shrugging her shoulders, she tries to hide her smirk, “something about you and your unbearably tiny bladder.”

Letting out a noise of distaste, he pokes the red head’s side, “very funny Maxine,” he says sarcastically, “I just won’t drink any more water while we’re in the car.” Max just gives him a doubtful nod with squinted eyes before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her tired eyes.

It’s 10:30 when the group pulls into a red motel building with several cars parked along the side. Everyone was awake but quiet, either reading or listening along to the radio.

“We’re here guys,” Will hummed quietly, stretching in his seat. Lucas opened the trunk and everyone grabbed their bags before heading to the main entrance where a large woman wearing glasses was reading the newspaper.

The rest waited by the door while Will walks over and pays for a room. “Thank you,” the group hears him say, tiredly leaning against the wall.

He holds out the extra key, waiting for someone to take it before shrugging and putting it in his jean pocket. The walk to room 4 and open it to reveal two double beds and a couch; off to the side is a small bathroom and there’s an odd stench of smoke and lemon.

“Wow, nice,” Max says dryly, causing everyone to quietly chuckle.

After everyone plops their bags down on the two wooden dressers, they look at one another. “So, who’s getting the couch?”

It’s determined Will and Lucas and El and Mike will get the beds while Max and Dustin will get the pullout couch since they had the most spacious row in the car and are too tired to care.

Lucas and Will are changed and passed out within ten minutes, both exhausted from driving and co-piloting.

El’s under the covers, cold from the nighttime temperature drop. She’s facing Lucas and Will’s bed and feels her eyes drooping when the bed dips behind her and a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

“You sleepin’?” She turns in his arms, her eyebrow scrunched, “well, I was about too.”

He bites his bottom lip, trying to hide back his laugh at her grouchy expression. “Sorry, El,” he says, kissing her forehead, “night.” She simply shakes her head before leaning in to kiss his soft lips.They had been chapped all winter and spring and she was enjoying kissing him even more now that he finally invested in chapstick.

He smiles into the kiss, putting his warm hand on her waist under her (his) t-shirt. He's about to trail his tongue along her bottom lip when El pulls away, not wanting to get chastised by Max. She smirks at her already flustered-looking boyfriend and leans her head on his chest.

Mike lets out a groan before rolling onto his back. "We'll have to get our own room one night," he mumbles. El lets out a quiet giggle before burying her head farther into him and closing her eyes. Mike runs his hand through her long curls, humming Bon Jovi until he feels her slack against him.

He’s positive nothing could ruin that moment until the first round of snores starts.


	3. Never Too Old

The group had woken later than expected, the last being Max at a quarter to eleven. The pull out couch had been surprisingly comfortable, despite Dustin’s leg heavily thrown over her while he snored in her ear. She sat up and stretched, only to notice her friends sitting in a circle, speaking in hushed tones.

“What the hell are you guys doing, some creepy prayer circle?” she questioned, unable to see the playing cards in the center.

“No actually,” Lucas replies, “we’ve been playing a quiet game of Rummy since you’re deciding to sleep the morning away!”

“Oh, shut up Lucas,” Dustin defends, “you only got up 20 minutes ago!”

Max gets up and walks around the circle, peaking at everyone’s cards. “Hey!” Will screeches, “don’t do that!”

She only lets out a snort before grabbing her bag of toiletries to head into the shower, “El’s totally gonna win!”

After a lukewarm shower and El’s predicted victory, the teens are packed and waiting at the front desk where the same woman from last night sits, scowling at the pad of paper she was writing on. “Do you know anywhere to get food around here?” Will sweetly asks, dropping the two keys on the desk.

She mutters something about a diner within walking distance, then snatches the keys up before heading into the back room. “Well, she’s unpleasant,” the small boy whispers causing his friends to laugh.

Bags locked away in the trunk, the teens look both ways before choosing to walk left and are pleasantly surprised when they see a cute diner with several cars parked in the dirt patched parking lot. 

“Ha! And whose idea was it to go left,” Dustin says with a sense of victory. Max nudges him with her shoulder and he gives her a goofy smile that causes her to giggle. 

El and Mike are holding hands a few feet away, the former turning around to shoot a smirk back at her friend, “was that a giggle I just heard?” 

The redhead flips her off and they open the door to reveal a checkered patterned floor and a large counter lined with red stools. Off to the side is a blonde haired woman bending down to display the baked goods on the shelves under the register.

She pops up when she hears the bell and notices the six teens, “oh, I’m sorry, good morning! Table for…6?” she asks, taking in the group. Lucas nods politely and she leads them to a round table already covered with the paper menus. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes to take your drink orders,” the woman, who introduced herself as Annie, informs them.

They plop down and quietly read over the menu, the food decisions consisting of eggs and bacon to pancakes and waffles. “So,” Dustin begins, “where are we off to next?”

 “Missouri,” Lucas says, “it’s about a four-hour drive from here.” 

Dustin rolls his eyes, “oh yes, Missouri, I’ve just been dying to visit,” he says dryly. 

“It’s not like you can make it all the way to Oklahoma!” Mike says, defending the route he planned, “it’d take like 10 hours to make it there and we've already seen you’re a little bitch in the car.” 

“I’m sure Missouri’s not that bad, Dustin,” Max interrupts, wanting to silence the arguing boys. 

“It’s definitely not!” Mike says, “so-“ 

El, who’s sitting next to him, places her hand on top of his and he looks down at her, her big hazel eyes pleading with him to drop it. He lets out a heavy sigh and kisses the side of her head, mumbling an apology. 

Apparently, the mumble had been a bit louder than intended because he hears Dustin let out a snort from across the table, “yeah, and I’m the little bitch!”

Luckily, Annie saved the day by coming over with a little notepad and pen in hand, ready to take down orders. A round of waters, orange juice, and chocolate milk along with everyone’s food was recorded and she thanked them cheerfully before going to assist the old couple a few tables away. 

The distraction had simmered the boys, for now, and Will mentioned the revamping of D&D again. “So have you considered starting the campaigns again?” Dustin and Lucas perked up immediately, wanting to hear any updates. 

“I don’t know,” Mike said with a shrug, “we’re about to be seniors, would you all actually want to start again?”

Mike had never really considered the game to be nerdy; or, more so, he didn’t care enough to think about if it was or not. All he knew was those Saturday and Sunday nights where they stayed up absurdly late and ate boxes of cold pizza was what got him through the long, torturous weeks of middle school. But, now, they were going to be seniors in high school and they had girlfriends and part-time jobs and cars - could they really still play their fantasy game full of wizards and magic? 

“Yes!” Will says eagerly, “what about you guys?” he asks, gesturing towards Lucas and Dustin. 

“Fuck yeah,” Lucas says as Dustin gives them a ‘duh’ look. 

“Guys,” he says, “this is the only time we’ll really have to play,” the curly-haired boy insists, " college is gonna to start before we know it and who knows what kind of time we’ll have. That shit is fun and we should make it last!” 

Mike lets out a cackle, nodding his head. “You’re right! Who said just because you’re older doesn’t mean you can’t play D&D,” he says, shaking his head at his silly ageist thoughts, “all in favor of the revamping, say I.”

 A chorus of “I’s” is heard around the table, even El and Max in support of the idea.

While they never really learned how to play, it seeming all too complicated, they always got their best girl time on the other side of the Wheeler’s basement. It was a good balance of much needed stereotypical gossiping and makeovers while also hanging out with the boys to watch a movie and sleepover. 

“Alright,” Mike declared, “I’ll start the first campaign when we get back to Hawkins!” Childlike cheers erupted from the table and it was at that moment Annie and another waitress came over with the food, “wow! You guys must be starved!” the old woman laughs out, “enjoy!” 

20 minutes later, crumb-filled plates surround the vacant table and the bill is paid, everyone hovering around the entrance. “You idiots go to the bathroom and I’ll run up to get the car,” Lucas informs his friends before exiting the diner.

El waited outside, leaning against the side of the building in a daze of thoughts. She’s wearing a blank stare when her lanky boyfriend appears in front of her, looking down at her with a smirk, “you okay?” 

She pokes him in the stomach, “are you okay?” she asked back mockingly. 

He playfully rolls his eyes before resting his side on the building, his head perched and facing her, “think you’ll learn how to play D&D now?”

With a shrug, she purses her lips to the side, “I don’t know, probably not,” she says, “me and Max like the break from you boys.”

He lets out a chuckle and nods in understanding, “fair enough,” he mumbles, his eyes dropping to her lips.

She catches it and smirks before leaning up to kiss him sweetly. He leans down further to deepen the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip. A loud beep of a car horn breaks them apart and they're met with a smirking Lucas, whose head is out the window. 

“Who knew nerdy little Mike Wheeler would one day be making out on the side of a building?” 

Will, Dustin, and Max were out the door and laughing along at their blushing friends, who quickly claimed the 3rd row in the van. Max plops down in one of the 2nd-row seats while the two boys, yet again, fight for the front seat. 

Unfortunately, Dustin had won after a promise to not fuck around while dealing with the map. 

“Guys, I got this,” he insists. Lucas looks at him doubtfully before pulling off and heading south, windows down with AC/DC blaring out of the scratchy speakers.


	4. Missouri

“Oh yeah, you fucking got this!” Lucas yells to the boy beside him. 

The car was hot and sticky, everyone slightly flustered 3 hours into the ride. They had been lost for almost 45 minutes, figuring they were supposed to be on some sort of highway but instead going around in circles surrounded by trees and houses that were acres apart. 

“Guys, I swear, it’s just a scenic route.” 

With a loud groan, Lucas pulls off to the side and throws the car in park, clicking his hazards on. He sharply turns to face his curly-haired friend who’s wearing a sheepish smile on his face, “I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Lucas says, causing Mike to snort in the back his intense tone. 

“I’m fucking sorry, okay! Thriller came on and it threw me off! You know that’s my favorite song!” The stressed driver throws his head into his hands, already regretting being the main navigator of this trip. 

“Will,” he says, “get up here, please!” 

Max sees Dustin is about to interject and she gives him a stern look before he sighs, admitting defeat. He clumsily moves to the middle row and stands towards Max’s feet, letting Will slip past him and hop into the passenger's seat.

“Well, babe, you tried,” the redhead says sarcastically, “only the second day and we’re lost.” 

He turns his head towards his wise-ass girlfriend, giving her a blank stare that causes her to chuckle. 

“Ugh, stop laughing!” He complains, “he’ll never let me go up there again!”

 “Damn right!” Lucas exclaims, looking over at the map with Will.

Always the positive peace-keeper, Will assures him they only missed one turn 15 miles back. Throwing one last annoyed glare at Dustin, Lucas puts the car in drive and goes the way directed by his trusty co-pilot.

Out of nowhere, El speaks up, “can anyone name all of the 50 states?” 

The couple in front looks at her, confused, while Mike bites his lip to hide his smile at her adorable randomness. They’ve all realized she does that a lot; remains quiet and sits with her thoughts until she just blurts them out, catching everyone by surprise. 

“Of course I can, El” Dustin brags, “I know what xigua’s are, I’m very smart.”

Rolling his eyes, Mike beings from the top, “Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Connecticut,” 

“WRONG!” Max interrupts, “you forgot Colorado.”

Mike rethinks the states he went through before realizing his error, “fuck,” he grumbles. 

“What a rookie mistake,” Dustin barks out, “Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Idaho, Illinois, Iowa, Kan-” 

“Oh, my god, Dustin,” El interjects, “how do you manage to forget Indiana!” Max and Mike laugh at the horrified expression on his face.

In the end, it’s Max who’s able to name all of the 50 states in order; in fact, she did it alarmingly fast.

They’re back on the highway and Lucas’s mood had improved vastly, now all of them singing along to the radio. A passing sign for Waffle House halts Max’s singing and causes her to jump out of her seat and lower the music,“oh my gosh! Sit down, Max!” Will says, like a frantic mother. 

“Can we please go to the Waffle House! I can’t be the only one starving!” the red-head whines.

It was nearing 5:30 and they hadn’t eaten since brunch so everyone agreed and fifteen minutes later found themselves waiting for a table at the busy restaurant. They were huddled together near the hostess station, a boisterous group of ten teens around their age causing the red-haired employee to go to their table and tell them to quiet down before speed walking over to assist them. 

“I’m so sorry, it’s crazy here tonight,” she says apologetically, “table for 6?” 

Eleven nods at her with a soft smile, “yes, please.” 

They’re led over to the other side of the restaurant, thankfully away from the loud group. Mike, Will, and Lucas sit on one side of the table while El, Max, and Dustin take up the other, “I’m Maggie, I’ll be your waitress tonight,” she says, “what a night to be short-staffed,” she adds on with an awkward giggle. 

They all smile and nod at her before just asking for water all around. 

“Poor girl,” Will says sympathetically, “I had a table like that one night and almost quit,” he reminisces.

Will had gotten a job at Benny’s after it reopened a few years after his death. His brother had moved to Hawkins to take it over and it was rather comforting having his family member keep the little diner alive. 

El had just about fainted when she went in to visit Will one evening and saw a familiar looking burly man with kind eyes. Will had cautiously introduced them, unsure if El was gonna burst into tears on the spot - luckily, she had kept it together and was even offered a job.

“I remember that,” El says giggling, “there were so many dishes that we couldn’t do it without help,” she says, smirking. They were closing together that night so it was of no concern when the dishes and utensils started to fly into the dishwasher.

Everyone looks over the menu and orders their food when the waitress comes back with their drinks. A college student wearing an Oklahoma State sweatshirt walks past the table, prompting Dustin to ask, “so do you guys know where you’re applying to next year?” 

There's a moment of silence, not so much an awkward one, just one where everyone realized they really hadn’t thought about it. Of course, they had ideas of where and what schools they were interested in, but really thinking about sending in applications and writing entry essays made it official.

“I was thinking maybe somewhere in New York,” Lucas states, “some sort of business school.” Nodding, Will agrees, “yeah, I was thinking New York too, actually, FIT or NYU, I’m hoping.” 

In an ideal world, Jonathan would also transfer to a school in the city for his third year. Initially, the idea of New York City frightened him - a bustling, nonstop crowded city; but a visit there had completely changed his view.

Max just shrugs, “I don’t know, probably just a community college to start out with. Maybe you’ll stay with me, El, and we can live together,” she says playfully, “‘cause I don’t know if I can stay with my mom much longer.”

It’s not that she and her mom had a bad relationship; it was just kind of nonexistent. After her parent’s divorce, her mom just kind of deflated. She didn’t turn to drinking or drugs or verbal abuse, she just survived; she’d wake up, eat, go to work, shower, sleep. 

At first, Max had tried to engage in conversation and activity with her, she really did; suggesting they go to the mall or watch a movie or play Monopoly - but she was always met with a sad smile and a mumbled, “maybe tomorrow, Maxine.”

Six months later and Max had given up on tomorrows, choosing to spend most of her days with her friends and some nights at Dustin’s for a sleepover.

El shrugged at Max, “I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it.” El caught up with her studies after that year she was missing and was able to start high school with her friends, but college? It never crossed her mind.

“Well, what about you Mike?” Max asked, “we all know you’ve thought about it,” she teases. 

He just shrugs, the topic of this suddenly causing his stomach to drop. He knew him and El would eventually need to talk about it; he just didn’t think that it would be this soon. “I mean, yeah, but-"

He’s saved by six hot plates being placed in front of them, Max’s attention now on the cheeseburger in front of her. Mike’s relieved by the distraction, but doesn’t miss the apprehensive look El attempts to hide with a smile when she sees him look at her. 

He taps her bare leg under the table with his foot, giving her a soft smile, and she visibly relaxes at the sight of it and smiles back, knowing that’s something to dwell on later.

When everyone’s plates are cleared and they ask for the check, Lucas asks the waitress if there are any close hotels. 

“Yeah, I believe there’s a Motel 6 about five miles down, just make a right out of here and it should be on the left,” she says cheerfully. 

After leaving her a few extra dollars, they piled into the van and made their way to the motel.

Fifteen minutes later, they’re in the same type of room as last night - two double beds, a couch, and even a small tv on top of one of the dressers. Everyone drops their bags off to the side and Lucas sprawls out on one of the beds, stretching out his legs from five hours of driving.

Dustin accesses the room along with the extra pillows given to them by the much friendlier front desk worker and smirks. 

“Oh no,” Max says, “what’s that stupid look for?” Grabbing the white pillow, Dustin holds it above his head, “I know how we’ll determine who gets the couch tonight.”

Lucas quickly sits up and the boy’s smiles grow wicked, Max and El looking back and forth between them, slightly alarmed. “Why are you guys looking so weird?” El asks, on the verge of bursting out into laughter. 

“It’s fun, El, trust me,” her boyfriend assures her, throwing her a pillow, “everyone! Suit up!” 

“Suit up?! What the hell do you mea-“

Max is whacked in the back of the head with a pillow, her body slightly falling forward. She quickly turns around and is shocked when she sees the most unlikely culprit. “Will! What the fuc-“

She’s smacked in the back again, this time by a giggling El. Max runs over to the bed by the window and grabs two pillows, “you assholes are fucking done!” 

While everyone starts to beat each other with the white fabric fluffs, Mike jumps on top of the couch to declare, “first to surrender gets the couch!”

Coincidentally, it’s him and Dustin who are later on the floor, cowering into one another as their four friends endlessly smack their stomachs and legs. 

“Holy shit! Okay, okay, fine!” Dustin says, defeated, “me and Max will get the couch again.” 

His girlfriend lets out a short cackle, “like hell I will! You and Mike are the ones on the floor, you two idiots can get the couch.”

Mike looks at El with a pleading look, hoping to hear her object; but instead, she has a playful smile on her face and shrugs, “I don’t think Dustin would mind spooning.” 


	5. Oklahoma

By some miracle, the six teens were up and out the door by 9 am to make an early start for the six-hour ride to Oklahoma. The night had winded down after the pillow fight, the group choosing to watch a movie that was playing on one of the few channels in the room before passing out. 

Max was the first to wake this time, making sure to jump in between Lucas and Will before doing the same to Dustin and Mike, following with "rise and shine fuckers!"

"That was so fucking rude," Lucas snapped, "we were quiet for you when you were the ONLY one sleeping!"

 With a shrug, she smiles smugly, "you're the one that wanted to leave early!" 

After everyone quickly showered and got their bags together, they decided to save some money and eat the food Karen had packed for them. El, Mike, and Will sat on the end of the opened trunk while Lucas leaned against the side, eating an apple. 

"Oh no," he says, noticing the absence of Max and Dustin, where are those two?"

In a timely fashion, the goofy curly-haired and redhead couple hung their heads from where they sat on the roof of the minivan, "hello, Lucas," Dustin says playfully. 

Eyes wide, Lucas throws the apple at his head, "what the hell are you doing up there! You're gonna dent my fucking car!" 

"Did you just call my boyfriend fat!" Max exclaims with a dramatic gasp. 

Lucas goes around to the side in an attempt to pull Dustin's foot that's hanging off the side and Mike, El, and Will are left laughing uncontrollably in the back.

"He's been like a stressed single dad this entire trip," Mike says, craning his head to see Lucas pulling Dustin's pant leg, who's clinging on to the black rails on top of the van like his life depends on it.

"Well, not a single dad," El teases, "our mom is right next to us, Mike!" Will nudges El's side while sticking his tongue out at her, "I am not a mom!"

Five seconds later, a loud thump is heard on the side and everyone cranes their heads again to see Dustin laid flat out on the floor. 

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?" Will frantically asks, jumping up from the back and running to the side to check on his friend. 

"Lucas!" he exclaims when he sees Dustin, while defeated, is uninjured, "why would you do that!" 

"Why would I do that?" Lucas interjects, "why would HE go on top of the car!"

Mike and El turn away to hide how hard they're laughing, the brunette leaning her face into her boyfriend's arm to muffle her giggles. "He really is the mom, oh my gosh!" Mike says with a wide smile. 

El removes her face from his arm when she realizes something and he sees a playful glint in her eye. 

"What?" he asks.

"So then...you'd be like my brother?" She says, suppressing a laugh while feigning a similar innocence that she possessed almost five years ago in the Hawkins Middle School cafeteria. 

Mike gives her a knowing smile, that being his only good memory from that night in the school. "What! No ew, gross!" he playfully repeats, poking her flat stomach covered by a purple tank top. 

"Ugh, if you two are done flirting, we're getting ready to leave," Max interrupts, shooting a smirk towards the duo before jumping in the car.

Dustin is laying in the back seat, faking multiple broken bones causing her to let out a cackle, "you're joking, right?" 

"Babe, I'm not even kidding, that was rough!" 

"I told you it was gonna happen if we went up there," she bluntly says, picking up his heavy legs before plopping them back down on her lap.

Lucas and Will have just finished going over the 395-mile route when the van pulls onto the street and heads towards the highway.

 "Oh, and just so you know Max," Mike turns around to say, "I will never share a bed with your boyfriend again! I barely slept with his snoring and he was up my ass the whole time." 

She just rolls her eyes and shrugs before going through her backpack to reread the comics she borrowed from her the boy next to her.

"I don't snore!" Dustin protests, followed shortly by everyone's groans. "What?! I don't!"

They're at the halfway point in the trip when Lucas realizes he needs gas and El, Max, and Will, the other two fast asleep, have to use the bathroom. 

The girls are walking to the bathroom when the taller redhead says, "so, wait, have you and Mike not even talked about college?"

Max had noticed the weird exchange between the two at dinner last night, which was unusual for the couple. She hadn't really thought about it herself, what would happen to her and Dustin come next year; but she also didn't consider them to be as intense as Mike and Eleven. Those two certainly seemed like they'd get married after graduating and go to college together.

"No," El says quietly, "not at all, really, is that bad?" 

Max shakes her head, "I don't think so, I mean we still have a whole year. I just figured you two would have it planned out, along with your kid's names," she says playfully.

El gives her a strained smile as they enter the bathroom, feeling that same tug on her heart from last night; she was really starting to hate this college talk.

Will's waiting outside the girl's room for them and they walk back to the car together, Lucas in the front seat and bopping his head to the music. 

"I feel bad he's doing all of the driving," Will says, "should someone ask to take over?" 

Max shrugs, "I don't even think he'd let us."

And she was indeed right, him just scuffing when Will had offered up him or Max driving. 

"Thanks, guys, but no thanks. My dad gave me strict orders that I could only drive the car and I don't need his shit if something happens."

They all nodded in understanding and continued on the rest of the ride, Mike and Dustin waking shortly after. Dustin stretched his arms up, a loud yawn escaping his mouth. 

"Wow, you're so hot," Max says flatly, causing El and Mike to burst out laughing. 

"Why are you guys laughing, I am!" he says proudly. With a roll of his eyes, Lucas asks everyone what they wanna do at their one day stop in Austin.

"It's really fun you guys, I swear it," Max says, "we could do a lot of shit at Zilker Park and Lady Bird Lake and then the restaurants at night have live music!" 

Austin, Texas was the only vacation Max had went on with her parents before their divorce. Her dad had grown up there and wanted to revisit, the entire trip full of happiness and laughter - it was the first time Max can remember her little family getting along and bonding with one another. 

Once they got back to Indiana, however, the vacation high faded away and the normal routine brought back hostility and awkward dinners.

"Sounds good to me," Dustin said, putting his arm around Max who leans her head on his shoulder. 

El's up front and just finished the story she saw on Karen Wheeler's bookshelf, closing the book in a daze. Mike let out a quiet laugh at seeing the familiar look on her face. She probably read, on average, two books a week and got so deeply invested in each one that when she was finished, she was in an odd state of disbelief. 

"So, how was it El?"

El looks over at her boyfriend and gives him a shy smile, embarrassed to be caught yet again in her post-book daze, "it was good, your mom's books are always interesting ones."

Mike turned around to see Dustin looking out the window, finally quiet as his girlfriend is now the one napping on him. The curly-haired boy turns and meets his friend's gaze, giving him a goofy smile and wave. 

Fighting a smile, he rolls his eyes and turns back around, heavily sighing, "I'm bored."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lucas says, "are we not coming up with enough car games for you, Wheeler?" 

Will, only half listening until he heard the term car games, perks up, "we could play I, Spy!"

El lets out a chuckle at the boy and his love for silly games that do actually help pass the time. "Okay," El says, putting her book in her purple backpack by her feet, "I spy with my little eye something...." she examines the car and outdoors before saying "blue." 

"Easy!" Dustin perks up in the back, "the sky!"

El purses her lips to the side, facial expression one of guilt. "Oh, c'mon El," Mike says playfully, "you never pick the sky! That's too easy!" 

She lets out a giggle before throwing her arms up, "okay, okay, let me try again! I spy something...." 

"I spy with my little eye!" Will interjects from the front, earning a side eye from Lucas. 

She gives him blank stare before correcting herself, "I spy with my little eye something...white."

Lucas was beyond grateful to see a sign for a Four Seasons hotel three and a half hours later. 

"Thank God!" he exclaimed, "I'm fucking starving!" He pulls off the designated exit and a few minutes later pulls into the hotel parking lot.

They get a room with two queen beds, deciding to squish three people in a bed. "Guys, it'll be fine," Mike assures them, though he's quite hesitant about the idea himself. When they go upstairs and check the arrangements, however, they're pleasantly surprised to discover the fit really isn't that bad.

"See, I told you it'd be fine!" The freckled-faced boy says, "one bed with me, El, and Lucas and the other with Dustin, Max, and Will." 

Too drained to even care, Lucas agrees and sprawls out on the bed, throwing his arm over his eyes. "What the hell are we doing for food?" he asks, "I need some now!"

Dustin had grabbed the pamphlet left on one the dressers and discovered there was an Italian restaurant just next door, so they made their way over and requested a table for 6.

"Guys, order me a Coke, I'll be right back!" Dustin said, sprinting out the door. 

"What the hell! Where is he going!" Lucas yelps. Confused, everyone shrugs and makes their way over to the table, eager to devour baskets of bread.

20 minutes later and no sign of Dustin, Max just orders him chicken parmesan since the entire table is in an uproar. 

Just as the waiter left, Dustin came barreling around the corner and plopped down next to Will, "where the hell did you go!" Max asks, slapping his arm, "we were all starving so I just ordered you chicken parm!" 

Her boyfriend nods eagerly, "perfect! I got us all a surprise," he says mischievously. 

"Oh boy," Mike mumbles into El's ear causing her to nudge his side with a smile. 

"I heard that, Michael! Trust me, guys, it should be fun!"

Despite Dustin's suspicious return, the rest of dinner went well and they were making their way back up to the hotel room. "So, we're not walking into a bunch of strippers or some shit, right babe?" 

Max asks. "What kind of man do you take me for!" he responds, slipping Will's key into the door slot.

Everyone assesses the room and it looks normal, which is a good sign. They then take note of a plastic bag sitting on one of the dressers, next to his bag. "What's that?" Lucas asks, walking over and peaking inside the bag.

"Oh, shit," he says, pleasantly surprised, "how'd you get this shit?"

Everyone peaks over to see Lucas holding two bottles of vodka, a mixed reaction of excitement and apprehension. The past school year had also exposed them to your typical high school parties, a few of Lucas's friends on the basketball team inviting him and the rest of the party. 

While they didn't particularly enjoy how the alcohol affected the rest of the partygoers, all of them didn't mind the buzz a drink or two gave them.

"I literally just went in and grabbed it," he said loudly, "the cashier was so baked he didn't even ask me for an ID." 

Dustin snatched the alcohol away from Lucas and stuck it back in the plastic bag, "we should save it for Austin though! Since we'll be there for a few days."

Tired from their day of travel and big dinner, they agree and Dustin hides it under all of his clothes. They turn on the tiny tv and are squished in the two beds together when Lucas suddenly came to a delayed conclusion.

 "Holy shit, Dustin, you're a fugitive!"


	6. Austin: Part 1

"Thank God we're staying in Austin tomorrow," Lucas says from the driver's seat as he merges onto the highway, "I need a fucking break." 

They had another early morning to make the five-hour drive to Texas, eating the leftover breakfast packed by Mike's mom. 

"We said we would we drive you big baby," Max says from the middle row, "but no, you think we're gonna crash the car or something!" 

He only grunted in response, not having the energy at 9 am to argue with her.

"Well, that'd be fair to assume," Mike says quietly, a sleeping El on his shoulder, "since you messed up your car the second you got it."

Dustin tried to hide his laugh at his girlfriend's terrible luck; in her defense, she did have the right of way but old man Wallace just backed right into her at 20 miles an hour without a care in the world. 

The redhead pushes her boyfriend roughly, "don't laugh! That was fucking terrible, it was a whole 2 months pay to fix!"

LL Cool J's voice suddenly came through the speakers of the car, causing Lucas and Will to let out a "yes!" and turn it up to the maximum volume, interrupting Max's tragic tale.

 "...I'll take a musclebound man and put his face in the sand, not the last Mafioso I'm a MC cop, make you say 'Go L.L and do the wop!'"

Max, Dustin, and Mike just about lost it at Will singing along, still in disbelief at their friends love for hip-hop music. 

"I still can't believe he goes to New York once and comes back with rap skills," Max whispers to the two boys.

"I heard that!" Will says in between breaths.

A shaking body along with the cackles filling the car causes El to stir against Mike, making a silent whimper muffled by his shirt. 

"Sorry, love," Mike whispers softly, "Will is going gangster again." 

El looks up in her sleepy daze and giggles when she sees her step-brother and Lucas waving their arms holding up peace signs in the front. 

"I think that's an insult to gangsters everywhere," she mumbles, causing her boyfriend to laugh and kiss her head before mumbling against it "you're right."

Her smile is interrupted by a yawn and she unbuckles her seat belt to lay down, Mike shifting over a seat so she can lay out more comfortably. She mumbles her thanks and rests her head on his lap, facing inward.

Max turned around to see Mike stroking El's curls softly, looking down at her with a softness that's only grown over the years. Mike felt a gaze on him and looked up, raising his eyebrows when he sees Max examining them. 

She simply shrugs and shoots him a smirk, "you guys are cute sometimes." 

Right when she turned around, Dustin was arrhythmically head-banging to the music and just missed Max's face by a few inches. 

"Dusty, what the hell!" she screeches, using the nickname they all make fun of, "you just missed my face!" 

Mike let out a snort, "yeah, you guys are cute too, Max," he says playfully, causing the girl to flip him off while not being able to hold in her laughter.

Lucas and Will were still just as manic an hour later, most likely delusionally tired from the heavy hours of traveling they've been doing. 

The former boy was usually very anal retentive about checking the speed limit he was going, not wanting to go too far over and risk getting pulled over. 

With the lack of cars and string of hip-hop songs being played, he hadn't realized his speedometer was close to 100 mph nor did he realize the black police car hiding in the trees of the highway. 

Less than ten seconds later, red lights are flashing behind him and his heart drops. He immediately lowers the music and slows the car down, using his blinker to pull over hoping that'll outweigh going 25 miles over the speed limit. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dustin dramatically whisper-yells in the back, "what if this is because I got away with two bottles of vodka!" 

Everyone in the car shushes him harshly, Will looking back and shaking his head at him knowing Lucas is about to be pissed. Before he can yell at his friend, Lucas's window is blocked by a burly cop waiting for the window to be rolled down. 

"Morning, officer." Lucas cringes at the way his voice shakes.

The man nods at him, assessing the nerve-wrecked teens in the van. "License and registration," he says bluntly. 

Lucas scrambles to get his information and gives it to the cop, trying to ease his wobbly hands. Will's in the passenger seat sitting quietly, giving a small smile when the man makes eye contact with him. 

"You do know the speed limit is 75, boy?" Lucas just nods and no one expects Dustin to blurt out, 

"LL Cool J was on!" 

Mike and Max silently groan, squeezing the bridge of their noses. 

"Shut up, Dustin!" Lucas whispers out of the corner of his mouth. The cop looks at them for a few silent seconds before turning around and making his way to his patrol car. 

"You're fucking joking, right?" Lucas yells towards the back. 

"I'm sorry, I panicked! Maybe he's a...oh my god, wait! Hopper!" 

The curly-haired boy turns around and shoves El who's been in and out of sleep, "El! Wake up!" he screams. 

Mike pushes his arm back with a scowl, "fuck off Dustin, she's sleeping." 

"So what! Maybe this cop will know Hopper and we won't be arrested!" 

"We won't be arrested, Dustin," Will says calmly, "and besides, why would he know Hopper? He's an Indiana cop in a small town." 

Dustin presses his lips together, "okay obviously I'm the only one concerned for our records." 

Max grabs her boyfriend's hand and squeezes it, her eyes pleading with him to just shut up.

The man is back at the window with Lucas's information, no sign of a ticket. "Let this be a warning, slow down," he says pointedly. 

Lucas snatches his papers back with a relieved smile, "will do, thank you so much, officer!" 

The stoic man's face finally shows some hint of a smile and he nods, sending them on their way. 

"Holy shit" Lucas mumbles, waiting till the cop pulls back onto the road to do the same.

They make the rest of the trip without incident, stopping for gas and bathroom breaks when they were only an hour outside of Austin. They pull into a crowded hotel parking lot at around 2:30, finding a spot and making their way to the lobby. 

They're able to get a double room, one with two queen beds and the other a single double bed. They take the elevator up to the third floor and plop their stuff down in the room. 

"So," Lucas says, "are the two couples gonna fight over the single room?" 

Max and Dustin look at each other before shrugging, "Mileven can have it!" 

The duo smiles gratefully at them, running over to the next room and throwing their bags down. "I thought for sure we'd have to fight for it," Mike says, falling backward onto the white bed. 

"I know, I would've had to use my powers," El says playfully, jumping on the bed and flipping over to straddle him. Mike leans up on his elbows and gives her a smirk, looking her up and down.

El was always a pretty girl, but she had really flourished into a beautiful woman. Between the long, dark curls that fell past her shoulders to her plump lips that were always a light shade of pink to her small toned body, Mike questions every day how the hell this even happened.

"You're so fucking pretty," Mike says, voice raspier than usual which causes El to blush and avert her gaze. Anytime she does something even slightly sexual, she's bashful about it; but it certainly doesn't stop her. 

She peaks up at him, his brown eyes dark and, like two magnets, their lips connect and she lets out a small moan against his lips. Mike's hand moves to her curls, tangling them in his fingers and pulling on them ever so slightly. He slips his tongue into her mouth and she opens with ease, unconsciously moving her hips against him. 

He lets out a loud groan and flips them over, pressing his forehead against hers. "Careful, El," he warns lowly. 

Raising her eyebrows, she smirks and pulls him down by his t-shirt, "no."

All of the sudden, the connecting door is being pounded on. "Get off each other and come join our game you horn dogs!" Max yells. Mike rests his head against El's forehead again and lets out a disappointed sigh. 

"I know," she mumbles, "but you know they won't stop." 

"Assholes," he mumbles, before standing up and offering his hand. El takes it and he pulls her into him as she lets out a little giggle. 

"I love you," he says against her head.

"Yeah, I love her too Mike," Dustin says, "now get the fuck out here!" 

El giggles at Mike's exasperated expression, "how did he even hear that!"

They relax in the bigger room together and play some card games until they all decide to get ready for dinner. They take turns showering and get changed into the nicer outfits they had brought for the adventure. Around 7:30, they make their way down and drive around to find a local restaurant.

Only five minutes later do they end up in a packed restaurant with a fully stocked bar and stage. "Oh damn it, we just missed karaoke night!" Will says, observing a sign that showcases karaoke on Thursday nights. 

Everyone snorts at the image of all of them singing as they get seated in the booths next to the bar area. They decide on getting 50 wings as an appetizer, Lucas claiming he could eat half of them just on his own.

Halfway through eating the appetizer, the band that was there prior to the teens arriving was all ready and started their set off with an Allman Brothers cover. There was good energy all around the restaurant, people chatting happily at their tables and some people dancing in front of the stage. 

Of course, Dustin and Max were part of that group. Dustin spun the redhead around, surprisingly smooth, and she threw her head back in laughter.

They had the type of relationship that almost seemed like they'd be better off as best friends. Sure, their intimacy was one of a normal couple but when you first look at them, it's hard to determine if they're together or just good friends. 

They do have their moments, however, like when Dustin is the only one who can calm Max down after a particularly shitty day at home or how she's the only one he can go to when his stress or insecurities are nagging at him. 

PDA was also a rarity so when they kissed longer than a chaste peck before coming back to the table, it shocked the group.

"Looks like you two should've gotten the single room," Lucas teases causing Max to stick her tongue out at him. Their food arrives shortly after and there's not one moment of bickering between the group, just the rehashing of memories and stupid jokes.

They stuck around the restaurant until 9:00, enjoying the band who was wrapping up their last set of songs. Just a short ride back to the hotel, the group stumbled back into their room and sprawled out on the two beds and floor. 

Dustin walked over to his bag and turned around with one bottle in each hand, raising them over his head. 

"So, who's ready!"


	7. Austin: Part 2

The first bottle brought a good buzz between the group; there was goofy dancing and singing that left everyone smiling and laughing. They had even tried to play Truth or Dare, but that quickly fizzled out when Dustin flaked out of every dare he was given. 

The final straw was at the prospect of streaking, “I haven’t worked out in a while guys,” he said, “so that’d just be a mess for innocent bystanders.”

“You’ve never worked out!” Mike pointed out skeptically, a hand being thrown over his mouth shortly after. “Quiet!”

So, truthfully, they could’ve gone without opening the second bottle, and saved it for another night, but Lucas insisted due to his long days of travel and remaining stress about getting pulled over. 

“Fuck that, I’ll have it to myself!” he insisted.

That’s not how it went, however, and he and the two girls were currently downing half the bottle mixed with orange juice. 

“Don’t you think this could get messy,” Will whispered to Mike, the least drunk of the group.

It’s not that the boy detested alcohol, it just always concerned him. He saw what it did to his father and, ultimately, how it was one of the factors that ended his parent’s marriage. It just seemed to have the ability to bring out different sides to people that could sometimes be very worrying.

Mike watched the way Lucas, Max, and El split the drinks and cheered every time, admiring the smile on his girlfriend’s face. 

“They’re just having fun, Will,” Mike insisted, “it’ll be fine.”

Everyone was sitting around the room chatting, late-night tv on as background noise. Dustin had already passed out face first on the floor and Lucas seemed to be following, slumped against the bed as he laughed at Max recounting the first time she taught El how to skateboard. 

“It really was the cutest shit I’ve ever seen,” she says, “she was all confident and smiley and then she hit a rock and would’ve fallen right on her face if she wasn’t a cheater!”

 El gives an innocent smile, remembering how she just floated to her feet, “It would’ve hurt!” 

“That’s the fun in it!” Max screeched happily, “you get battle scars!” she says, stumbling up to top off her cup. 

“Jesus, Max,” Mike says, “you’re gonna kill yourself!” 

Max waves her hand dismissively, tripping over her own feet. “Well, I have to build up an immunity,” she says as it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “I can’t be that college freshman puking at every party.”

“Oh shut up,” Lucas says sleepily, “you’re gonna be that freshman anyway.” 

Max ignores him, the reoccurring topic of college making her uncharacteristically emotional. “Guys, we should all go away together! Wouldn’t that be so cute!”

They all knew Max showed her emotional side when she had a few drinks in her. Once after a house party, on the walk home, she went on a 30-minute monologue about how grateful she is to have “the best fucking friends ever!”

“And where do you suggest we go?” Mike asks sarcastically, wrapping his arm around El’s shoulder and pulling her into him. 

“New York! We could all come back with rap skills like Will!” she said playfully, pointing at the boy. 

He just giggled, “New York had nothing to do with that, it’s just one of my hidden talents!”

“Well, we all know Mike’s gonna be in Massachusetts,” Lucas points out, “hasn’t he been working towards MIT since, like, birth?” 

The brunette just rolls his eyes, “shut up,” he mumbles.

There was a time in middle school where Mike was laser-focused on his schoolwork. He was always a smart kid, earning A’s and B’s that he was proud of; but then his father started looming over his shoulder while he did homework and would sigh in disappointment when he saw a difficult math test with a score of 85.

 Soon enough, Mike stopped hanging his tests on the refrigerator and would stuff them in the back of his folders, feeling ashamed.

By the time he got to high school, schoolwork and testing were like second nature to him and he was able to earn A’s quite easily. He’d be taking a few advanced classes his last year, hoping they could transfer over as college credit.

“I’m serious, Mike,” Lucas said, “you could totally get in.” 

The boy just shrugged, “it’s expensive and far away but, I don’t know, maybe.”

The more the conversation went on, the more El felt her heart drop into her stomach. She thought for sure college talk would be done for the remainder of the trip but, no, here they are discussing Mike moving over 900 miles away.

She knew she was drunk, she felt it in the way her brain was fuzzy and her eyes were spotty but she really knew when the conversation drifted to her.

“What about you, El? Are you gonna join us in New York?” Max asked playfully. 

El looked down, biting her lip to try to halt the quivering that was about to start happening. 

“I-uh-I don’t…” her voice broke on the word and she shot up and into her and Mike’s room, closing the door behind her.

Everyone stared at the closed door, confused. Mike was about to stand up when Will put his hand on his arm, “can I talk to her?” 

He looked back at the door, concern etched all over his face before he sighed and nodded; he was her brother after all.

Will quietly pushed the door open, his heart sinking when he sees El sitting on the bed hugging her legs to her chest, chin resting on her knee. The second she meets his gaze, more tears pour from her eyes and she hides her face. 

“El,” Will says, rushing over to sit on the bed, “what’s wrong? What happened?” 

She sniffled and shook her head, her breath shaky. “College….it’s s-s-so stupid.”

If his drunk sister wasn’t hysterical right in front of him, he would’ve laughed at the statement he’s heard Jonathan utter so many times. 

“What do you mean?” he asks softly, rubbing up and down her arm. 

She finally looked at him and wiped at her wet face, “everyone’s going to leave and…and I don’t even know what I’m doing,” she stutters out, “I’m never gonna see you in New York and everyone else is gonna be gone and…” her face crumbles and the sobs start causing Will to take the small girl into his arms, hugging her tightly. 

“Mike’s gonna leave me,” she whimpers, “I-I know college is important and that he wants and needs to go,” she rambles, “but he’s gonna forget about me and I…I won’t know what to do Will,” she says, voice breaking.

Will shakes his head, hoping it’s just the alcohol talking and not her truly believing that Mike would actually break up with her. 

“That’s not gonna happen El, none of it,” he says calmly, “even if we all go away, we’ll all be back in Hawkins for holidays and long weekends and the summer and it’ll be like nothing happened….and Mike, Mike would never leave you. He loves you so much, El,” he reassures her, now rubbing up and down her back. 

She’s still sniffling against him, but Will’s glad to hear the sobs have stopped.

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door and Mike pops his head in, his face dropping when he sees his sad girlfriend curled up in Will’s arms. His friend gives him a welcoming nod and Mike walks over, kneeling down to be closer to El’s eye level. 

She looks at his concerned face and swallows the lump in her throat when he sees that usual soft look in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked her softly.

Neither of them are even sure how that nickname came about, it just kind of came out of his mouth one day and it stuck. He went through a phase in 9th grade where he tried calling her “babe” and “baby” but, to him, it just sounded creepy and unnatural.

El pulled herself out of her brother's arms and into Mike’s, leaning the side of her face on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Will gets up and smooths out his wet, wrinkled shirt watching over the couple who still remained on the floor. 

Mike’s lips were resting on El’s curly hair, mumbling undetectable words against her head. Quietly, Will slipped out and closed both connecting doors.

Lucas and Max were quietly talking, the latter concerned about her upset friend. When the redhead notices Will, her eyes widen and she ushers him over. 

“Is she okay?” 

“Yeah, she’s good,” he says, “just a little emotional.” 

Lucas lets out a little snort, “ah, another emotional drunk we got,” he says, eyeballing Max. She pushes his shoulder lightly before crawling over to wake up Dustin and invite him to bed.

“Guess it’s you and me tonight, mister mom,” Lucas says playfully to Will. 

Everyone settles into their beds and then, moments later, the room is filled with snores.

All was serene in the next room over, El resting her head on Mike’s chest as they lay on the bed. He had calmly coaxed out her concerns piece by piece until they were both holding back dramatic drunken tears. 

“I love you so fucking much, El, we’ll figure it out, okay?” Mike whispered in her ear. 

Despite the slight slur to his words, there was still that same intensity to them that made El flush. 

She nodded against him, “I love you, too.” He pressed a kiss to her head before tightening his arms around her petite body, both of them falling asleep within minutes.

Everyone woke the next morning, or afternoon rather, feeling better than expected. Sure, there were lingering headaches but it wasn’t anything drastic that would ruin their day of adventure.

They stopped for brunch at a place in walking distance, everyone chatting happily and forgetting about El’s drunken emotional state last night. Will was happy to see Mike hugging El from behind, his chin resting on her head as she elbowed him playfully for something he had said to Dustin. 

‘And to think she actually thought he’d leave her,” Will thought, shaking his head at his two friends.

Brunch had passed and they made the trek over to Zilker Park that flourished with people and activities to do on the hot summer day. While walking through, they saw signs of a trail that would lead right up to the pool. 

It was nearing 90 degrees so ten minutes in and there were already complaints. “This….is not worth it,” Dustin said breathlessly, “just leave me here to die, Max!”

Rolling her eyes at his dramatics, she dragged him along. “You are so ridiculous!”

The trail was longer than they thought so by the time they got there, Dustin had just run in fully clothed causing everyone to shake their heads. 

The rest of the teens just went as far as their shorts allowed, splashing one another and enjoying not being stuck in the car all day. They spent the rest of the evening at the park, walking a few blocks down to find a local restaurant.

Again, there was a live band that had everyone dancing and clapping along. “You were right, Max,” Mike said, “this place is pretty cool!” 

Nodding her head, she grabbed Dustin’s hand and made him spin her around ’til they were dizzy.

By nightfall, they were cooped up back in the hotel room and watching one of the Max and El’s favorite shows: The Golden Girls. 

By the second episode, all of the boys were enamored by the four old ladies' banter. “Sophia doesn’t fuck around,” Lucas said hysterical laughing, “I need to find me a woman like her!” 

Will joined in his laughter, “oh yeah, an 80-year-old woman!”

They knew they’d have to wake up tomorrow for the seven-hour drive to Mike’s aunt's house but one more episode wouldn’t hurt anybody. 


	8. New Mexico

Golden Girls was on until midnight, the six teens now traveling on 380 almost regretting their decision to watch the two-hour marathon. It was one of the longer days of travel at seven hours so Lucas figured the earlier, the better; but waking up at eight a.m. was definitely a struggle for all of them. 

Max had almost insisted on being left behind, just groaning when anyone tried to wake her. After Dustin’s failed attempts, El’s calm and soothing approach eventually got the girl up and out of bed.

Much to the boy's dismay, both girls were now fast asleep and snoring away. Max was curled up in her seat in the middle row, a blanket covering her despite the 85-degree temperatures outside, and El’s head was resting on her boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“You know, it was their idea to watch the show in the first place,” Lucas grumbled, feeling bitter. 

“Yeah, just the first episode,” Mike pointed out quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl beside him, “you insisted on the others because you had an inappropriate crush on Sophie.” 

“Sophia!” he corrected, outraged.

Will and Dustin let out snorts at Lucas’s defensive tone, “right, Sophia Sinclair, sorry,” Mike said sarcastically, pulling out a notebook from his backpack.

What everyone in the group was grateful for was that their friendship never changed - even throughout high school and girlfriends and joining sports teams, their dynamic was still just as playful and nerdy as it was in middle school when they were playing D&D and in the AV room until dusk.

Dustin turned around and noticed Mike’s notebook, his eyes widening. “Is that….” 

Mike sent him a smirk, nodding. Dustin let out what he refers to as a victory screech, causing the two boys up front to jump. 

“What was that for!” Will asks, turning around to see. His eyes also widen like Dustin before he lets out a bright smile. 

“The D&D notebook!” he exclaims excitedly. 

“Yeah, I was thinking maybe I could start the comeback campaign since we’ll be in the car for a while,” Mike says with a shrug, “I probably won’t be able to read anything but at least I’ll have some ideas down, I might be a little rusty.”

Lucas lets out a cackle, “I feel like such a nerd because I’m fucking pumped for this shit.” 

“That’s because you are a nerd,” Dustin remarks. Lucas shakes his head, fighting a smile.

“Guys,” Will says quietly, “do any of you remember what Max was saying the other night? About all going to school together?” 

The three boys nod, “we weren’t that wasted, Will!” 

The small boy lets out a little giggle and nods softly, “I know, I just…I don’t know, it’s dumb.” 

Mike shook his head, wanting to hear what his friend was gonna say, “it’s not dumb, Will, just tell us,” he says encouragingly. 

He lets out a small sigh before shrugging, “I don’t know, it just sounded nice…all of us going to school together,” he says, “even if it’s just in the same state, you know.”

The three boys nod, understanding his point. “Who knows,” Lucas says, “maybe we will.”

Visions of a small, messy apartment in a crowded city come into their minds, textbooks and papers scattered everywhere while they abandon their essays for movie nights and campaigns. School locations were so ambiguous and unknown that it really felt possible; they’d just have to wait and see.

“And the girls could come with us,” Will adds on, “though I don’t think they’d ever wanna live with us,” he giggles. 

“Oh god, absolutely not,” Dustin says, “Max is messy but it’s an organized mess,” he recalls, only being in her room a handful of times.

“I don’t know, I don’t think El would mind,” Mike mumbled causing the boys to let out sarcastic snorts. 

“Well, of course not,” Lucas said, “cause you guys are already like a married couple with two children and a golden retriever.” 

Mike just gave him a blank stare that went unknown to the boy, his eyes on the road, “shut up.” 

“Don’t you just love soulmates,” Dustin teased, causing everyone but one blushing teen to burst out into laughter.

The girls finally woke up around the 4-hour midpoint, Lucas’s gas gauge on empty and all of their bladders full. Luckily, they still had the snacks packed by Mrs. Wheeler so they didn’t need to stop for food. He pulls off the rest stop exit and pays for gas while the others sprint to the bathrooms.

They come back to see Lucas stretching his long legs out, dreading the three more hours that will be spent in the car.

 “Lucas, are you sure you don’t want one of us to drive?” Will asked, feeling bad for his friend who was obviously tired.

He’s about to object when it really hits him how exhausted he is and how much he really doesn’t want to sit in that driver’s seat; shockingly, he gives in. 

“Fine,” he says hesitantly, “either you or Mike, Will. I don’t trust him,” he says, nodding his head towards the curly-haired friend tickling his grouchy girlfriend. 

“I can navigate if you wanna drive?” Mike said, not caring if he has to drive or be a copilot. Will nods, eager to drive.

Ever since he got his license a year ago, he loved driving. Some nights, he’d just drive around Hawkins and focus on the empty roads and trees surrounding it. There’s something so freeing and calm about it that Will just enjoys.

Mike had been a great navigator until they were only a few miles from his aunt’s house. Ruidoso was a mountainous village, beautiful in the winter but just as nice in the summer. The Wheeler’s had only visited a few times by plane and then Mike would be in a daze in the car, so he’s only going off memory.

Eventually, he’s 100% certain he has found the house and Will reluctantly turns down into the driveway. The house that they do pull up to is gorgeous, a high wooden staircase leading up to a large porch decorated with patio furniture. The house itself is half brick, half wood and they’re all left gawking. 

“Well, that's cool,” Max says, “because if that happens to not be your aunt, and, instead, a serial killer, at least they’ve got money.”

 Lucas just rolls his eyes, still sassy despite his much-needed nap, “how would that even help us, we’d be dead!” 

“Um, I think you guys are forgetting we have a telekinetic superhero among us,” Dustin interrupts them, causing El to giggle. 

She always finds it amusing how the boy is still so fascinated by her powers.

“Okay, calm down,” Mike says, “I am positive this is her house, so we’re not getting killed!” They all walk up the stairs and the door opens to a dark haired woman wearing an apron. 

“Michael!” his aunt squeals, “please, please, come in everyone!”

After everyone settled in, they sat in the cozy kitchen at the breakfast nook while Mike’s aunt introduced herself. “I’m Karen’s sister, Susan. My husband, Jack, should be home from work in a little so I’m starting dinner soon,” the woman says warmly, “does everyone like chicken and rice?"

Before anyone can nod, two teens around their age saunter in and stare at the group of six. 

“Oh, um, hello,” the blonde says, confused until she sees a familiar face. 

“Oh, my god! Mike? When did you become eight feet tall!” she says, running over to hug him. 

“Hey Luce, guys, this is my younger cousin, Lucy-“

 “Oh, my god I’m literally one year younger!” 

Mike lets out a snort before introducing his friends, “this is Lucas, Will, Dustin, Max, and my girlfriend El.” 

The dark haired boy standing in the back smirks at that, walking over to greet them. 

“Hey guys, I’m Sean,” he said, overlooking the group, his eyes lingering on Max a little longer than the rest.

Sean and Mike, despite being the same age, never really clicked. They were somewhat friendly with one another but could no way say they were close.

“Actually,” Susan interrupts, “how about you two show them up to their rooms? There are two guest bedrooms with an extra mattress on the floor, so, please, make yourself at home!”

Everyone was happy to see Mike’s aunt was just as welcoming as Karen and were led up the large winding staircase to the third floor. 

“So, where you guys headed?” Sean asks Mike as they walk down the hallway. 

“California, we were just in Austin,” he tells him. 

“Oh, that’s cool, I’ve been there a few times.”

There are a few moments of awkward silence before they stop in front of a room with two freshly made single beds in the corners, sharing one bedside table with a lamp. 

“Okay, you can just drop your shit here I guess,” Sean says, “oh, and I’m having friends over tonight if you guys wanna join us, we’ll probably just play pool and watch a movie.” 

Mike nods politely, “cool, thanks!”

The rooms are Dustin and Max in the solo room while Mike, El, Will, and Lucas will share the other room. They all relax and go down at 6:00 for dinner, meeting Mike’s uncle Jack.

He’s similar to Ted Wheeler, but nowhere near as clueless. At least he acknowledges his guests and kids, engaging in five minutes of small talk before taking out the paper he hadn’t finished reading at breakfast. 

“So, you guys are going to California, right?” Susan asks cheerfully, scooping another small serving of rice onto her plate. 

“Yeah,” Mike says, “we’re gonna head to the Grand Canyon tomorrow and then make our way over.” 

“That’s a lot of driving, you guys are more than welcomed to stay tomorrow as well!”

They all thank her but decline the offer and eventually, dinner is over, El offering to help clean up. 

“Why thank you, dear, that’d be great.”

 Max shoots her a squinted look, feeling bad to also not have offered. El just shrugs before taking the empty plates off the table and walking into the kitchen. Her attention is brought back to the table when she hears her name, “so, Max, how are you?” 

Her head turns back and meet’s the brunette boys eyes, “what?” she asks, not catching his statement. 

“I asked how you are, lots of traveling and stuff.” 

The four boys looked around at each other suspiciously while Max raised an eyebrow at him, “uh, fine,” she says, “Lucas has been doing all of the driving though, I’ve just been sleeping,” she informs him.

He lets out a chuckle before his eyes linger over her, “right.”

Dustin doesn’t like the way he’s looking at her but he bites his tongue, confident in the fact that Max would stand up for herself, and that’d she probably be mad if he jumped in for her; but he still couldn’t help the uncharacteristic dirty look he throws in the boy’s direction. Mike and Lucas smirk at each other, hoping nothing goes awry in the basement later.

Soon enough, the party is in the basement with Mike’s two cousins. Sean invited his three friend’s, Henry, Nicholas, and Richie, over while Lucy invited her best friend Beth. The night had been nice so far, the guys taking turns playing pool while the girls chatted happily together on the couch. El and Max really liked the two girls and found them easy to talk with.

“Is your brother usually a creep?” Max suddenly asks Lucy. El feels like her eyes get wide and she hits Max’s arm. 

“Max!” 

“I’m serious, El, he was weird with me at dinner!” 

Lucy just giggled at the spunky redhead, “it’s okay, he just got dumped a few weeks ago actually.” 

“Hm,” Max says, “wonder why.” Her best friend turns to give her a blank stare much to the amusement of the other girls.

“So, what do you assholes wanna watch?” The boy Richie asks, bending down to scan all of the movies. Everyone decides on Evil Dead II and they all spread out on the large sectional and love seats. 

Max and Dustin sat next to each other on the couch while Mike and El cuddled up on the other side with a leg rest. Will and Lucas snagged the love seats to the right while the other two girls got the ones to the left, leaving the three boys and Sean on the floor.

Halfway into the movie, Dustin got up to use the bathroom and Max, thoroughly into the movie, just barely noticed his absence; but when she felt someone sit back down a minute later, she knew it wasn’t her boyfriend. 

Sean had plopped down next to her, his leg almost grazing hers and she couldn't help the sneer that appeared on her face, “is there a problem?” she whispers. 

“I don’t think so, is there?” he asked, in a tone he probably thought was seductive but just made her roll her eyes. 

He went to place his hand on hers and she snatched it away, jumping up from her spot on the couch. Dustin had come back at the very moment and she bumped into his stomach, him placing a hand on her waist to steady her. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, looking at her and Mike’s creep of a cousin. 

“Nothing, me and Max were just talking, right babe?” he said with a shrug.

Dustin didn’t think he had a jealous or aggressive streak in his body; he liked to think he could always keep his temper in check and generally, he approached people light-heartedly. In this moment, however, he was done the second he saw the way Max jumped up and even more so when he heard him call her babe. 

Gently, he tugged Max behind him and stared down at Sean. “I don’t know what the fuck your problem is,” he said quietly, “but she’s my girlfriend and I’m asking you now, buddy, to cut the shit.”

Sean raised his eyebrow at the whole ordeal. He wasn’t entirely sure if the two were even dating; his cousin and El had made it quite obvious with the constant physical touch and affection, but those two just seemed friendly. Had he seen the look that was currently in Dustin’s eyes now, though, he would’ve gotten it right away.

“Jesus, bro,” he said, trying to deflect his embarrassment with humor, “relax, you’re acting like I tried to fuck her or something.” 

Dustin doesn’t even remember raising his arm and balling his fist, but Max had seen him stiffen and immediately recognized the stance, pulling on her boyfriend’s shirt right before he could make contact with Sean’s face.

“Enough,” she said firmly, “before you get us kicked out,” she mumbled, only for Dustin to hear. 

“He’s a fucking douche,” he growled, trying to calm his uncharacteristic anger and protectiveness.

 “Let’s go to the room,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the staircase; before she made her way up, though, she didn’t forget to turn around and flip the staring brunette off with her free hand.

The rest of the party had abandoned watching the scary movie, and instead, the much more entertaining romantic drama that was currently Max and Dustin. 

“What the hell was that,” Will whispered to Lucas who was just as clueless. 

“I don’t know, but we’ll damn sure have to ask.”

The rest of the movie was watched with a slight tension in the air, Mike not sure what was up with his cousin and hoping he wouldn’t try to fight them all or kick them out. 

Lucas and Will went upstairs the second the movie ended to get the details while El lingered back and waited for Mike, talking with Lucy and Beth.

“Look, I don’t know what happened during the movie but Dustin is literally never like that, ever,” he insisted, already knowing his douchey cousin had done something to spark that sort of reaction.

“It’s whatever, we’ll be smoking in the back if you, just you, wanna come,” he mumbles before him and his friends head upstairs. 

El hugged Beth goodbye and said night to Lucy before trotting over to her confused looking boyfriend. She let out a giggle at his facial expression, “what happened?” 

“I still don’t know, let’s go see!”

Mike and El knocked on the door before opening it and peaking in, hearing Lucas and Will’s voice and assuming it was safe. Mike quietly shuts the door while El goes over to sit next to Max on the bed. 

“What the hell happened down there?” Mike asked in a hushed tone. 

“Oh, I’ll tell you what happened,” Dustin began, “your cousin’s a creepy fucking asshole who should’ve been punched in the mouth.”

Mike and El looked at him, flabbergasted. 

“We looked the same way,” Lucas said, “isn’t it so weird?” 

“Guys, I’ll be my charming, hilarious, witty self-tomorrow, but I really hate the damn guy.” 

Mike cringes, of course, his family would somehow manage to fuck this up. 

“I’m sorry Dustin,” he says, “I didn’t know he was like that, I haven’t spoken to him in years.”

Max went through the second brief telling of the story and Mike’s eyebrows shot up into the curly hair brushing against his forehead, “shit.”

“I know, a total creep, no offense,” Max said. 

“None taken, that’s fucked up,” he says, in agreement with Dustin and the rest of the party for that matter.

Once the curly haired boy had calmed down a little, Lucas couldn't help but tease him about almost punching someone in the face. “Would that have been the first time?”

Meanwhile, Max and El were talking quietly on the bed still. 

“I didn’t even care, he’s just a little sad lonely boy," Max assures El. ”Dustin, on the other hand…” 

She looks over to see the boys are still talking animatedly before whispering to her friend, “is it bad I found it super hot?”

El threw her face into her hands and let out one of her rare belly laughs, immediately catching the attention of Mike. 

“You’re so crazy!” she whisper-yells leaving the two girls giggling like schoolgirls on the bed.

Just as the couple was about to kick everyone out of their room, they heard Will confidently say, “don’t worry guys, maybe I’ll punch him over breakfast tomorrow.” 

The party was left in hysterics and, similar to last night, were up until midnight with banter that filled the room.


	9. Arizona

To say breakfast was awkward the next morning was a severe understatement. Lucy was aware that something had happened between Dustin and Max and her brother, but she had been hesitant to push for details. 

The party had come down together a little before ten, all taking spots on the other side of the long kitchen table. Sean looked up and assessed them all, about to open his mouth to say something before his mom peeked her head out from the dining room.

“Oh, hello everyone you’re up!” she said cheerfully, hair and makeup fully did, “I made chocolate chip pancakes and pumpkin muffins so please help yourself!” 

The amount and set up definitely could have rivaled her sister’s, just as aesthetically pleasing as it was tasty.

Dustin had his plate stacked with three pancakes and two muffins, plopping down next to Max and Will. He woke up feeling much lighter and happier, though he was hoping they would leave right after they devoured their breakfast.

“I can’t believe we have another 7 hours today,” Dustin groaned, “maybe Lucas will let me drive!” 

“Definitely not,” Max giggled, “he’d let El drive before you and she doesn’t even have her license.”

Sean watched the couple talk, still burned from his intense embarrassment last night. Will noticed his sneerful looks and raised his eyebrow at him questioningly. The smaller boy was never one to be confrontational, but he’d gotten bad feelings about this guy from the start. Sean just shrugged him off, as if Will’s glare didn’t affect him in any way because he was small and skinny.

“What are you looking at?” the brunette finally asked, squinting his eyes at Will. 

Will felt his heart drop and his hands shake but stood his ground. “Stop looking at them like that,” he said firmly. 

Sean’s eyes only grew darker, before he licked his lip and smirked. Max had been watching them the entire time and certainly didn’t miss Sean mouth a short one-syllable slur.

Food long forgotten, she shot off her chair, rounded the table, and punched the side of his face. Sean toppled over, plates clattering and causing everyone else to rush in from the other room.

“What the fuck, you crazy bitch!” he said, holding his cheek.

Susan’s face turned red and she pulled her son up roughly by his t-shirt. “How dare you! Apologize to that young lady right now!” 

Sean just stared at everyone’s confused and shocked expression, his cousin and his three friends looking ready to kill him for calling their friend a bitch. Everyone heard a short mumbled, “sorry,” before he walked out and slammed the back door to the porch.

“Max, I’m so so sorry!” the kind woman said, embarrassed, “we don’t know what’s gotten into him lately!” 

Max shook her head, “it’s okay, not your fault,” she reassured before sitting back in between Dustin and Will.

“Oh, my god! Leave it to that idiot to ruin our fun breakfast!” Lucy exclaimed, causing the slight tension to ease. 

“It’s okay,” El said, unsure again about what happened but feeling pride in Max nonetheless.

Sean didn’t return for any more pancakes or muffins, the breakfast being finished with friendly conversation and funny stories. 

“You should’ve seen him, El,” Susan cooed, “he was the cutest baby I’ve ever seen, even though he peed on me!” 

Mike hid his face in his hands while his girlfriend and friends burst out into laughter at the embarrassing story.

It was noon when everyone thanked and hugged the two girls goodbye, grabbing their bags from upstairs and going out to the minivan. Lucas just put the car in reverse when Sean made his way to the front porch, watching them leave. 

Collectively, Dustin, Max, and Will flipped him off out the window before Lucas fully backed out of the driveway to head west.

“So, wait,” Lucas started off, “did you punch him in the fucking face?” 

Max nodded her head, proudly, “I sure as shit did! I’ve been wanting to the second he opened his mouth.”

El felt Mike slightly tense next to him, his hand reaching up to the back of his neck - his telltale sign of nervousness or embarrassment. El put her hand on his thigh, looking up at him with her doe-like eyes. 

He let out a quiet groan, “don’t look at me like that, El,” he mumbled. 

“Then stop it,” she whispered back, “it’s not your fault your cousin’s a dick.”

He shook his head with a small smile, he should’ve known El would’ve been able to detect his problem five minutes into the car ride. 

“I still feel bad,” Mike said.

It must’ve been a tad louder because Dustin, who sat in front of him in the middle row, turned around and flicked his forehead.

“Enough of the brooding, Mike, you didn’t know the visit would’ve been a hot mess,” Dustin says, “and besides, those pancakes were fucking awesome.” 

Dustin’s backpack was by his feet and he bent down to open it, taking out two more pancakes wrapped up in tin foil. “I took some for the road!”

Max, El, and Mike all laughed at their food-obsessed friend, the freckled-faced boy relaxing against his girlfriend and grazing the side of her head with his lips. 

“So, wait,” Lucas says, still hung up on the punch, “what did he even say that made you punch him?”

Max bit her lip, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to repeat it and upset Will. 

“He called me a fag,” Will said, not missing a beat. 

Everyone felt their eyes go wide, “what!” Mike shouted, outraged. 

The copilot nodded and shrugged, “it’s okay,” Will said quietly, “Max got him for me,” he said with a chuckle. 

“It’s totally not okay, Will!” Mike said back, “I’m so sorry, fuck.” 

Will turned to look his best friend in the eye, “it’s not your fault, don’t be sorry, okay?” 

He turned back around and pursed his lips to the side, finally letting his theory out. “I also…think he may be gay too,” Will said quietly, “he just hasn’t accepted it yet, I noticed something between him and Reggie? Richie? Yeah, Richie.”

“Hm,” Max hummed, but didn’t say anything after. 

“Well even if that’s true,” Dustin says, “he shouldn’t have been such a dick.” 

They all agreed before Will spotted a California license plate. “Guys, look! A California plate, one point for me!”

Will was always comfortable with his sexuality, he's pretty sure he’s known that he was gay since he could tie his own shoes. He never tried to pretend he was anything but himself, not once dating or kissing a girl.

And, now that he thinks about it, he never even officially came out to the people in his life; it was just kind of a known fact that became more and more talked about as his friend’s got older and their sexual lives started.

It showed him how the people in his life really didn’t care who he loved, just as long as he was happy and healthy so really, what else could he ask for?

They took their usual break at the midpoint of the trip, stretching their legs and using the restrooms. Lucas asked Mike if he could take over for the remaining three hours. His eyes were strained and legs were cramping, just in dire need to stretch out in the backseat.

Mike hopped on the driver's side to adjust the seat and mirrors when he saw El plop down in the passenger seat. “You joining me up here m’lady?” he asked playfully, adjusting the rearview mirror. 

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the giggled that slipped out, “yeah! Will said it’s just this one road and then there’s a bunch of signs, so I shouldn’t get us too lost.”

Music filled the car, everyone lost in thought as they watched the desert mountains pass them by. Mike had one hand on top of the steering wheel, the other intertwined with El’s resting on the center console. She turned to look at their hands before her eyes moved up and admired his profile as he hummed along to the song.

His dark curls were unruly, as usual, and the freckles that dusted his cheeks had already increased from his time out in the sun. He really grew into a beautiful person, inside and out, and El couldn’t have felt luckier.

He felt her gaze boring into him and he turned his head, admiring the soft look on her face. 

“What are you looking at, weirdo?” he teased, squeezing her hand.

“My future husband!” Max said from the back, her tone airy and arm dramatically thrown over her heart. 

El turned around, her eyes narrowed at her friend. “Shut up!”

The three boys in the back erupt into laughter, noticing their friend’s soon to be love fest in the front but choosing to ignore it until Max called them out.

“No shit, you guys are married and we’re just crashing this really long honeymoon,” Lucas says, stretched out in the back with his feet on Will’s lap. 

Mike took his hand off the steering wheel and stuck his middle finger up in the air before placing it back.

“Don’t take your fucking hands off the wheel!” 

Max caught Dustin’s smirk, knowing he was about to make an incredibly corny joke.

“Yeah, don’t take your fucking hands off the Wheeler!” 

The car was full of silence before Will doubled over in laughter, always the first to crack at his bad jokes. 

“C’mon, Will, it wasn’t even funny!” Lucas protests.

El shot Mike a pained look prompted by their friend’s banter, causing him to let out a small chuckle and lift her hand to his mouth to place a small kiss before turning his attention back to the road and not on his blushing girlfriend.

They finally arrived at the hotel, only a few miles away from The Grand Canyon, around 8:00. Starving and exhausted from the ride, they ordered room service for the first time ever and were overjoyed by the pizza and chocolate cake they had ordered.

Mike and El, without discussion, pulled out the couch and fell into bed, his arms around her waist and snoring into her hair five minutes after laying down. The rest shortly followed suit, the six teens falling asleep before 11:00 with boxes of pizza and crumbs of cake littering the floor.


	10. Grand Canyon

"Fuck, I should've saved the pancakes from your aunt," Dustin complains as he's sitting in the car, "this sandwich looks sub-par, at best." 

"Oh, my god what did you get? That stinks!"

The group had woken later than they intended at 10 a.m. and got ready to spend their afternoon hiking. They decided to stop at the diner next-door and get their food to go, figuring they could eat at the midpoint of their trail. The Grand Canyon was only a ten-minute drive from them, the car shortly coming to a stop and Lucas taking the keys out.

The second the got out of the cool car, they all groaned at the hot Arizona heat.

 "This is gonna be fucking terrible," Dustin mumbled to Will who playfully smacked his arm, "it's a dry heat, it's not that bad!" 

The boy was trying to stay positive but otherwise had his backpack emptied of his clothes and toiletries and full of bottled water.

Mike finds a ranger and when the older man takes a look at the six teens, he has to hold back a laugh. "I'd say your best bet is Rim Trail, it's a little less than 3 miles. It usually takes people an hour to an hour and a half."

The teens thank him and follow the signs to that area. "How much you wanna bet Dustin's gonna be on the floor in 15 minutes?" Lucas says with a laugh. 

The boy just flips his friend off, speed walking past him and down the dusty trail. "Good, that's how we can keep him motivated," Lucas strategizes, "let's go!"

 The hike started off surprisingly successful, many shady spots with an occasional breeze in the air. Will is snapping all kinds of pictures, pointing the black lens in every direction. His friends are up ahead when he skips toward them and shouts "turn around and smile!"

    A couple passing by asks if they want a group photo and they get a great shot of the six of them, arms around each other's shoulders and waists as they smile with the blue sky and orange mountains in the back.

They're 40 minutes in when El's stomach starts growling and Max looks down to see her bashful smile. "Someone's hungry, are you eating for two?" she teases. "Max!" she screeches, pushing her friend roughly. 

"I'm kidding, hey you nerds, we're hungry!"

They sprawl out across three large rocks, overlooking the dunes and Lucas sees why his parents were so impressed; when you really stop and enjoy the view, it's pretty amazing to think about the formation in front of them. 

"This is totally worth the sweat," El says softly, her brown eyes mesmerized by the sight. Everyone nods in agreement, the peacefulness and warmth surrounding them; unfortunately, the tranquility didn't last.

"So, I think we messed up," Will says, "the guy said it was only an hour and a half and we started at 12," he looks at his watch, "it's now 2:30."

The sun is at its peak and beating down on them, everyone leaning against the rocks and sweaty hair slicked to their foreheads. 

"How did we manage to get lost on the easiest trail!" Max shouts, frustrated. 

They hadn't even seen any other hikers around, just them surrounded by dry trees and dusty rocks. 

"We're not lost!" Mike insists, more for his own sake of mind, "we just...made a wrong turn somewhere. Let's head up and see where we made the mistake."

"Fuck that," Dustin says as he plops down on the ground, "I'm sitting right here until a helicopter gets me out of this bitch." 

Max closes her eyes and sighs, truly not in the mood for his nonsense. "Dustin! We're not leaving you here, get the hell up and let's get out of here!" she firmly says, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

Will and Mike are in the lead ahead, quietly speaking to one another. "Mike, what if we're just making ourselves more lost," Will whispers, not wanting their concerned friends to hear. 

"Don't worry, Will," he reassures, "this has to be right!"

It feels like they're walking for weeks in the sweltering heat, their water supply dwindling. "Oh, my god Will, what time is it?" Dustin heaves out. 

The smaller boy winces, not wanting to believe it. "Um..." he trails off. 

"What time is it!" the three others shout. 

"4:00," he mumbles.

"Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god!" Dustin and Lucas both freak out, pacing back and forth. 

"Can you two idiots relax! You're just tiring yourselves out!"

Mike realizes El hasn't said a word since this whole ordeal and turns around to see his girlfriend sitting crisscrossed in the dirt.

 He bends down to meet her face and smiles sweetly, picking the hair off her sweaty forehead, "you okay?" She gives him a small smile, but it doesn't meet her eyes. 

"Are we...gonna be stuck in here forever?" 

He wants to let out a chuckle at her rather dramatic statement but it shortly hits him that it could be very true. They have no guide, haven't seen a single soul, and it'll be dark in a few hours. He gulps and shakes his head, not wanting to see the fear in his girlfriend's eyes nor go into a panic of his own. 

"No, El, I'm gonna get us out of here, alright?" he says, placing a reassuring hand on her knee. She nods and leans her head on Max's shoulder, completely exhausted from the heat.

The boys join them on the floor shortly after, sharing the last water bottle as they sit in a circle to devise some sort of escape plan. Even slumped over and feeling exhausted, Dustin grabs Lucas and Will's hands hoping to ease the slight tension. 

"Kumbaya....my, lord....Kumbaya!" 

Lucas pushed him over roughly, "you're a damn fool!"

Despite the situation, everyone finds themselves in a crazed laughter; whether it was because they shared a funny moment or they were slightly delusional, they weren't sure. Due to their manic laughter, they hadn't heard the footsteps in the distance until two boot covered feet stood in front of them. The man from the beginning of the hike was looking down at the party in amusement.

"Sorry kids, I really thought this would be an easy one for ya," he says, taking in the sweat covered teens. 

"Easy one, my ass!" Lucas sobers quickly and jumps up, "we've been lost for hours!" 

The worker looks at them sympathetically, "well, I know my way out of here so how 'bout we get a move on? You guys veered almost 4 miles off course."

Full of dejected groans, they regretfully stand up. "How did you know we were lost?" Max asked, thankful they'll be out of there soon. 

"A family that went down the trail an hour after you guys had made it back, I only assumed you guys were lost or up to no good." 

The group laughed, of course being the former option. "Well, it was good you came when you did," Will teased, "this one started singing Kumbaya!"

They've never been more grateful to plop down in Lucas's minivan, the air conditioner immediately cranked on. It's a short trip back to the hotel and they stumble into their room, throwing their bodies onto the beds. 

"Holy crap," Dustin says, "I, no shit, thought we were gonna die in there." 

Everyone nods, their body temperatures back to normal and grateful to be safe in their room. 

"You think there's a pool here?" Max wondered aloud. 

El popped her head up, a burst of energy going through her. "A pool? I hope so!"

 It took the brunette a good few years to get over her fear of the pool after her exposure to the deprivation tanks. The first time they all took her to the Hawkins Public Pool in ninth grade, she took one look at the water and ran back to the lounge chairs. It took almost an hour for Mike to coax her over, starting with just sitting on the edge and holding her hand as their feet splashed around. Hopper had even come after work and attempted to flip in, causing her to giggle when he landed on his back and came up with a grunt.

The second and third time she was able to get waist deep with Mike right beside her; by the fourth visit that summer, you couldn't get her out. What was first met with fear and bad memories was replaced with splash flights and pool games.

"Ah, they do!" Max says looking at the hotel's brochure, "guys, let's go!" 

Lucas grunts, "can you give us a damn second, in case you forgot we literally just almost died in the desert." 

"And whose fault was that," Dustin muttered, face smushed by the pillow.

"How 'bout we order room service again to eat and then go down after?" Mike suggested. The girls reluctantly agreed before plopping down on the floor together and leaning against the bed frame.

Their food came a half hour later and was just as delicious as last night, the group of six watching reruns of Growing Pains as they finished off their plates. As soon as the episode ended, Max and El jumped up and rummaged through their bags for their bikinis. Mike turned to see Lucas and Will passed out on the bed, suppressing a chuckle. 

"Those pussies," Dustin whispered bitterly, wanting to be asleep too but also not missing a chance to see his girlfriend in a bathing suit.

The redhead came out in a purple one piece, showing off her pale slender legs. His eyes lit up and he went over to grab her by the waist before she backed up and ran away. "I don't think so, Henderson, get your suit on and then we'll talk."

Mike swears he's never seen the boy run that fast ever, rummaging through his backpack to retrieve the first pair of swimming trunks he finds.

El pops out a few minutes later, sporting a high-waisted pink polka dot bikini, her brown hair long enough to style a messy bun. She notices how her boyfriend's eyes darken and she smirks, going over to her bag and dropping her sweaty clothes on top.

He rushes to her and places both hands on her waist from behind, squeezing lightly. "Are you trying to kill me, El?" he bends down to mutter, his deep voice sounding strained in her ear. 

She turns around and cocks her head to the side, feigning innocence. "What do you mean?"

He shakes his head at her before leaning down to kiss her, his lips just brushing hers. She deepens the kiss and his hand travels up her body to rest on her neck when-

"Can you put on your bathing suit before you..."

"Don't you dare say it!" Mike says, pulling back immediately. 

His face was already a strong shade of red while Max and Dustin double over in laughter. He squeezes El's waist one more time, who gives him a familiar 'we'll continue that, later' look, before stomping off to his bag and snatching up a bathing suit.

"He'd really a change of pants after that." Mike's foot is halfway in the bathroom when he hears Dustin's comment and turns around to throws the bathing suit right at Dustin's face. 

"Hey!"

They make their way down to the indoor pool, happy to see there are no other guests there. 

"Woohoo!" Dustin says, running from the entrance and cannonballing into the pool. The water splashes upward all over the tiled floor and he pops up, his frizzy curls now soaked and hanging over his forehead. 

"That was weak," Max says playfully, then mimics his actions from moments ago. The second her head pops up, he whisks her away to the other side despite her frivolous protests. "What do you think you're doing, Dusty!"

 Mike and El walk over, observing their friends who are splashing one another playfully. The small brunette is behind her boyfriend and pokes his side lightly, causing him to turn around. She presses up on her toes and gives him a long kiss on the lips, feeling him hum against them. Her hand slowly runs through his hair, nails scratching the black curls lightly. 

She pulls back and he's about to protest before she mumbles against his lips, "that's my apology." He looks at her in confusion before she pushes his stomach lightly, causing him to tip back and fall into the water with a splash. He looks up in utter disbelief at the betrayal. 

"That was not cool, El!" he said, though his tone full of humor. She shrugs, a smug look on her face before she, too, jumps in and Mike holds his arms out to catch her before her body fully hits the water. She moves in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck.

His ever-present knowledge about how she looks in her tiny bikini along with the feeling of her pressed up against him has him biting his lip to halt the embarrassing noise that almost escapes him. He feels El brush her wet finger over his mouth and tug his lip down to release it from his sharp grasp, her playful eyes a shade darker. 

"You're gonna make it bleed." He's able to get out a "your fault," before his lips crash onto hers. 

She smiles into the kiss, expecting that, before deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms more securely around his neck. Their lips move in a hurried synchronization, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She unconsciously grinds against him, her tiny half moan muffled.

They're only half aware that they're not alone, and then, dreadfully, fully reminded when they hear a booming voice. 

"No sex in the pool, I repeat, no sex in the pool!" 

The couple breaks apart and looks around only to see Max on Dustin's shoulders, cupping her mouth to make her announcement louder. 

The redhead laughs at the flushed duo and shakes her head, "you damn kids need your own room, Wheeler's about to fucking explode." El lets out a tiny snort, giving Mike an innocent smile when he squints his eyes at her.

"Well, now that you two have stopped dry humping, let's play chicken!" 

The rest of the time in the pool is, to the liking of Dustin and Max, PG. They play Shark which then turns into several rounds of chicken; the boys wanted to stop after the third match, but El had won every round and Max was convinced she was using her powers. 

"You're a damn cheater, El!" The brunette truly was innocent; Mike had a sturdy hold on her, not even allowing the girl to fall a few safe feet into water. 

"I'm not!" El insisted with a squeal but nonetheless climbing on top of her boyfriend to battle her best friend yet again.

They hear the door open and hope it's their two other friends, but are concerned when they see a woman's head peeking into the doorway. "Pool closes at 10," she says with an apologetic smile. 

They all nod, Dustin and Mike simultaneously flipping their girlfriend's off their backs and into the water. They all get out and dry off with the towels provided, then make their way quietly up to the room. Will and Lucas are still snoring on one of the beds, Max and Dustin agreeing to take the couch after they changed into their pajamas. Mike's laying in bed practically sulking, El closing and locking the door while she showered in the bathroom only a few feet away.

He feels his eyes grow heavy and he falls into a slumber right before the bathroom door opens and El walks out in a tank top and shorts. She looks at her five sleeping friends and feels her heart swell, overwhelmed by the love she feels for all of them. She crawls into bed next to Mike, their backs facing one another. 

She's about to falls asleep when, in those last few seconds of consciousness, she hears him mumble in his sleep, "marry me, El."


	11. Final Destination

Despite being the last to fall asleep, El wakes up to the feeling of a heavy arm around her waist. She lets out a small smile, loving the safe, warmness she always wakes up with when spending the night with Mike; it's a way she wouldn't mind waking up every day for the rest of - her eyes widen as she remembers the words her boyfriend mumbled in his sleep just several hours ago.

It really shouldn't have surprised her, they've been in love since they were 13 and knew very well they'd get married one day but hearing him actually mutter the phrase made her heart constrict. 

She may not know if she's going to college next year or what kind of job she wants, but she does know Mike will be in her future, no matter what. It was a promise they made to each other on one particularly emotional night and that alone was enough to comfort her of the unknown.

She's brought out of her thoughts when she hears Max grumbling on the couch, "this kid's arm is so fucking heavy."

El carefully moves out of Mike's embrace, turning to see a little frown has made its way onto his pale face. She resists the urge to snort before looking at Max with a raised eyebrow. 

"Having trouble?" she whispers. 

"El, do me a favor and get him off me with your mind please!" 

The girl just giggles and shakes her head, watching her friend struggle to get out of her boyfriend's tight grasp.

After finally just jumping out of the bed, and roughly pushing Dustin's arm to the side, she stomps off towards El. 

"Thanks a lot!" 

The brunette just giggles softly and shrugs, earning a tiny push from her best friend. Max looks at the bedside clock and is surprised to see it reads 9:00 a.m., letting out a dissatisfied groan. 

"So early, it sucks," she begins to say but then her face brightens as she remembers a large poster that was in front of the diner yesterday. "Wait! Breakfast at that place next door is half off 'til ten o'clock, let's go in 15!"

Max runs into the bathroom and El hears the shower turn on before she can even agree to the breakfast plans, deciding to get dressed and leave a note for the boys.

The two girls stroll into the diner and are seated at a small table, giving the old Latina woman a polite smile. 

"You gettin' waffles?" Max asked El as she opened her menu. 

"Are you breathing?" she shot back with a smile. 

The redhead hid her smile with the menu before deciding on a breakfast platter full of eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"So," Max begins after they order, "seems like you had fun at the pool last night." 

A blush quickly spread onto El's face and she covered her cheeks with her hands bashfully. "Shut up," she whispers, "we weren't even doing anything!"

Max gives her a strange look at the hushed tone, "why are you whispering?" El just squints her eyes playfully, giving her a defeated look. 

"It's not like I was saying how you two were about to nail each other-" 

"Max!"

It takes her a good two minutes to halt her laughing at the mortified expression that crossed the brunettes face before simmering as she saw the look in El's eyes. 

"Okay, I'm sorry," she says, sobering, "I was just kidding, you know I'm the number 1 Mileven shipper."

El rolls her eyes at the ship name before biting her lip, unsure if she should even bother sharing about Mike's sleepy proposal. She's almost positive it was just him dreaming, but she can't help the way it's affecting her. 

"What's wrong?" Max asks, watching her friend's facial expressions. El sighs, forgetting that Max can read her so well sometimes. 

"Mike was asleep when I got out of the shower," she begins, "and right before I fell asleep, I heard him say..." 

"Ohhhh, El!" Max moans dramatically, causing the couple next to them to give them strange looks.

The embarrassed brunette kicks her friend under the table, giving her a pointed look. "How many times am I gonna tell you to shut up today!"

"It was a fair, guess," the redhead says honestly, "either that or him asking you to marry him."

El's eyes go wide which causes Max's eyes to go just as wide, both of them sitting there in silence with eyes the size of Jupiter. 

"He fucking didn't!" Max says, slapping her friend's arm. 

"Ow, stop it!" she says, pushing her hand away, "but yeah, right before I fell asleep I heard him just say 'marry me, El.'" 

Max lets out a laugh, "Wheeler is so fucking gone, I can't!"

And then, when she really looks at El, she sees this almost hopeful expression mixed with apprehension and fear and her mouth drops. 

"Oh, my god! Would you actually want him to propose!" 

El throws her head into her hands, moving her curls out of her face. "Is that stupid of me," she mumbles, "he literally said it in his sleep, I'm sure he doesn't even remember and like, I know we will one day," she babbles, "but....I don't know," she ends with a sigh.

Years deprived of physical affection and love, it was no secret Eleven was a romantic. She took a liking to soap operas a few years ago and extensively browsed Karen Wheeler's library. So, it's really no surprise that the idea of marriage, especially to Mike, is appealing.

However, when El sees Max's face contour into one of the softest facial expression's she's ever seen her make, she knew she was being ridiculous. They were only 17 after all and they still don't know what they're doing about college and-

"You and Mike are like the perfect example of soulmates," Max says, bringing El out of her uncharacteristic frantic thoughts, "and you guys are probably more in love than most married couples, but... maybe it'd be a good idea to wait a little bit. Like, I don't even think you guys can get married anywhere, legally," Max points out, "and he's not going anywhere, El, he's so in love with you, it's disgusting.

El rolls her eyes, a small smile crossing her face at Max's rationality. Her best friend may be loud and inappropriate, but she always knows what to say when El's love infested teenaged mind is scattered. 

"I know," El says, "I don't actually wanna be married yet, I've just always pictured a life with Mike and it's..."

Visions of a small, messy home full of freckle-faced toddlers and a tiny, button-nosed girl spring into El's mind.

The smile that crosses her face has Max unsure if she wants to let out tears and scream "aww!" or vomit all over the tiled floor. "It's gonna happen, El, you just gotta wait a few years."

Two steaming plates clatter against the table and they thank the waitress, their stomachs growling at the sight of food. El manages to cut off a piece of waffle with the side of her fork, like a pro, and pop it into her mouth.

She smiles at the taste and then moves her gaze to Max, who's salting her eggs. "Thank you, Max," she says abruptly. 

The redhead looks up and returns her smile, turning her head to the side. "No need to thank me, El, you're my girl." 

She can't help but let out an "aww!" at her friend's rare show of affection and Max rolls her eyes. 

"Sh," she says pointing her fork at her threateningly.

The two friends laugh and chat happily while they eat, grateful for the girl time that gets interrupted when their plates are almost finished. The four disheveled boys are dressed and standing in the entryway of the diner, a look of betrayal crossing Dustin's face when he sees the two girls. 

"You two!" he shouts from across the room, "how DARE you eat without us!"

"Wow Dustin, great idea causing a scene before WE get to eat!" Lucas complains from the driver's seat, "you're lucky they didn't kick us out!" 

The guys were able to squeeze in and join the girl's table, ordering a heap of breakfast foods before hitting the road for their final destination: California.

They planned to stay for a week, overjoyed at the prospect of being able to unpack their bags and actually stay in one location for longer than a day. Everyone was loving the adventure down and being able to see other views and meet different kinds of people, but they were ready to bum around on the hot, sunny beach every day.

"Oh, please, they thought I was funny," the boy defends from the back row, Max's legs draped over his lap and the back of her head leaning against the window. 

"I don't know, babe, it was a risky move," she playfully chides. 

He squints his eyes at Max before a passing sign catches his attention. 

"Vegas!" he shouts. 

"What?" they all say, confused by the outburst. 

"Vegas! It's only 4 hours away from here!"

Lucas looks into his rearview mirror, noticing the excited boy. "Okay, and? It's not like we can gamble or anything," he points out. 

Dustin deflates at the sudden realization and sulks, "fuck," he grumbles, "I forgot about that. I just wanted a fun impromptu adventure to Vegas where we all get drunk and then lose someone on the roof." 

"That was...oddly specific," Mike says, confused by his friend's train of thought. 

El lets out a quiet giggle at her boyfriend's comment, her eyes not moving from the backup book she brought. Knowing full well she'd finish the first one, she had brought two others - just in case.

"Unless," Will says playfully, "one of the two couples here wanna get hitched!" 

El looks up from her book, turning to Mike with her eyebrows drawn together. He recognizes the expression immediately, despite not having seen it for a couple years. El's learned most words and phrases being that she was taught by Hopper and Joyce until she started high school and has read dozens of books, but occasionally there were slang words or phrases that left her with the cute questioning face Mike was so used to as a young teen.

"Get hitched means get married," he informs her, "you can get married in Vegas when you're like 16." 

He notes how her mouth falls slightly agape and she throws an amused look at Max who starts hysterical laughing. 

"What?" Mike asks, feeling like he's missed something. 

"Oh, nothing Wheeler," Max says, "nothing at all."

El reassures Mike with a sweet smile and he returns it, throwing one more wary look at Max before bobbing his head to the music. 

El returns to reading her book, trying her best to hide her giant grin.

Will and Lucas switch four hours into the ride, doing the routine stretching, gas, and bathroom break. El snatched the back row the second Max and Dustin got up to use the bathroom, Mike entering the car and smirking when he sees his girlfriend's seat change. 

"Our turn?" he asks, plopping down next to her and kissing her cheek.

El nods happily, pulling his face back to kiss him on the lips. He would've been shocked by the immediate intensity and urgency in it, had he not missed a beat in reciprocating the feelings of frustration. Sharing a room with his friends was great and all, but he was definitely putting money aside to rent a single room one night in Cali.

He slips his tongue in her mouth and she smiles against his lips, meeting his with her own, their quiet moans muffled. He leans into her body further, causing El's back to fall against the seat and place her hands on his lean biceps. He removes his lip from hers and trails them down her neck, his messy hair tickling the side of her face.

A loud bang on the back window has a flustered Mike spring up only to be met with a disappointed Lucas.

He whips open the door and sticks his head in to glare at the two flushed teens, "not in my fucking backseat, do you two have any self-control!" 

El quickly sits up and adjusts her shirt, slightly embarrassed by the intrusion. Will hops in the drivers seat while Max and Dustin open the door to the middle row, taking in Mike's red lips and El's flushed cheeks. 

"Jesus," Dustin muttered, judgmentally. 

Max just shakes her head at the two, reminding herself to run the term 'shot-gun wedding' by her best friend.

It's closer to 8:30 p.m. when Will pulls the minivan into a hotel only 2 blocks away from the beach. It looked a bit more rundown than the other ones they stayed in, but there were plenty of other cars in the lot and the location was prime so they deciding on getting two rooms for the week.

They went upstairs and dropped their bags down roughly, deciding to leave the sleeping arrangements unknown until they got back from a late dinner. They find a little shack with burgers and fries a block further, devouring their meals quickly before heading back up to the room.

"I'm so tired," Max said as a yawn escaped her mouth, "I don't think I ever wanna go back in that minivan." "Agreed!"

When they make their way back up to the room, it's not even discussed that Mike and El get the first night in the single room. The couple just smiles at their friends, grateful for the much needed alone time.

"Do you think we're gonna regret that?" Will asks as he rummages through his bag.

They hear Mike's loud chuckle followed by El's girly screech of his name and they all burst into laughter.

"Absolutely," Lucas says followed by nods of agreement. 


	12. Bonfire

The party slept the morning away, Mike being the last to finally wake at noon. There was a unanimous decision to head straight to the beach, everyone throwing on their bathing suits and grabbing a big bag full of towels and sunscreen.

The walk to the beach took less than ten minutes, the hot sand covered in other people's sheets and umbrellas, boomboxes blaring rock music into the humid California air. Within the two-minutes the boys removed their shirts, the bickering began.

"I'm just saying Lucas," Dustin defends as he spreads out his towel, "you worked out during basketball, I sat in bed eating chips and I'm somehow the hotter one."

The darker boy throws him a look of disbelief, looking down at Dustin's stomach to his own muscular abs and then back at his friend, "you're actually delusional, I can't believe it!"

"Max! El! Who's hotter?"

"You can't ask either of them!" Lucas interjects, "Max bangs you and El wouldn't say shit because she's been in love with Mike since she was a fetus."

"Twelve actually," El adds, matter-of-factly. Mike gives her a sly smile before leaning into his bag to take out his sunscreen. The brunette plops down in front of him, shimming all the way back til she's hitting the back of his lanky crossed legs. "Can you do my back for me?"

"I think I can manage that," he quips, squirting a glob of lotion into his hands. 

He puts a tad of it on her shoulders, El's upper body tensing at the coldness on her hot skin. Mike's hands gently massage it in, moving down to her shoulders and back. He squeezes more lotion onto his hands, skimming across her lower back and she feels his thumb ever so slightly dip into the waistline of her red bathing suit. She jumps slightly and elbows his thigh, "stop it!" she whisper-yells causing him to chuckle.

Um yes, hello you two," Dustin interrupts, "instead of, gee I don't know, the most disturbing sexual display of putting on sunscreen, can you pay attention to this riveting debate!" 

"There's nothing to debate, I'm hotter!" Lucas challenges.

"We're all hot because it's 80 degrees out! Can we please just go in the ocean!" Will begs excitedly. 

"I'm with him! Let's go!" Max says. 

The two sprint the short distance to the ocean, running straight into the water until it hits their waists. "Oh, my god!" Will shrieks, getting even louder when the redhead next to him splashes him, "Max!"

"Alright, I have an idea!" Lucas says, "Mike, El, you two go in the ocean also and then all of you turn towards us." 

"Oh god," the former mumbles causing his girlfriend is let out a giggle.

"Just do it, Michael!"

Mike and El walk down to the ocean together, watching Max and Will splash each other in the water. "You ready? It's probably freezing." 

El shoots her boyfriend a challenging look before taking off, meeting her two friends in the waist-deep water. Mike, on the other hand, basically tiptoes in causing his two friends a few yards back to shout at him. 

"Just get in there you pussy!" He flips them off from behind, finally being brave and sprinting towards his Max, El, and Will. They all turn around expectantly, throwing a thumbs up to their two friends back on shore. 

"This is gonna be a shitshow," Max predicts - and she was correct.

The boys' genius idea was to run side by side into the ocean, but what made it so strange was that it looked like they were doing it in slow motion. Mike and Will could barely stand up straight, uncontrollably laughing while watching Lucas eyeball girls they run (could you even call it that?) past and Dustin owns his flabby shirtless-ness.

It all really goes to shit when Dustin trips on a clump of sand, falling face first. The four teens in the ocean double over in laughter, Will swearing he was about to pee. Lucas notices his friend absence and turns around, only to see him on the floor. He, too, starts hysterically laughing and falls over. 

"I'm actually gonna pee my pants, you guys!" Will shrieks, his laughter filling the air. 

"Me too!" Max says, "I can't believe I'm dating that."

Despite their competition, Lucas outstretches his hand for Dustin to take. The sand-covered boy grabs his hand and gets pulled up. 

"Is this settled then?" Lucas asks with a smirk. 

"There was a clump of sand! Totally not my fault!" "Right."

They join their friends in the ocean, still recovering from their laughing fit. 

"Babe, it doesn't even matter what you look like because you are so fucking funny," Max says, jumping on his back and taking them both underwater.

The six teens attempt to bodysurf in the choppy California waves, El and Will always being the two dragged back to shore. Mike notices their disappearance every time, panic filling him until he hears El's unmistakeable giggle. He turns to admire his girlfriend laughing with Will, the sun beaming down on her and her body glistening until he's thrown under water, a wave crashing down on him.

"Ha! That lovesick bitch!" Dustin says with Max on his back, the two having dived under the waves to avoid that. The boy jumps up from the surface, coughing up the salt water and shaking his long, wet hair like a dog.

El and Will manage to swim over, a break in the waves. "See what happens when you're checking out my sister!" Will says with mock anger. 

Despite the creeping blush on Mike's face, he chuckles and shrugs innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

By the time they got out, the number of people on the beach dwindled and their hands and toes were beyond pruned. They also skipped out on breakfast, leaving the six teens famished. They decide to pack their stuff up and make their way to a small beach-side diner they had passed on the way up. 

They stumble in, wet and sandy, asking for a table for six. They're seated next to a group of people around their age, two boys and two girls. Lucas had observed them all, his eyes lingering on a tan, black-haired girl. She met his gaze and gave him a shy smile before averting her eyes.

"Now that I think about, skipping breakfast and spending all day in the sun was a terrible idea," Mike says sluggishly, his girlfriend leaning on his shoulder just as tired. 

"I don't know, the waves were fucking awesome!" Max exclaims. 

"I believe the term is totally tubular," Lucas says playfully.

The waitress comes over and gets the group a well-needed round of waters before taking their food orders. Once she leaves, Will starts to discuss their plans for the night. "So, what should we do tonight?" the boy asks after gulping his water down. Everyone shrugs, looking around at one another. 

"Well, we suck," Max says. 

"Maybe we could...go bowling?" Mike suggests, cringing right after he opens his mouth. 

Lucas's head snaps to his friend, "yeah Mike, let's drive 2,000 miles to go fucking bowling!" 

"I don't know, okay! Maybe they have tropical-themed bowling allies!" 

"Everyone thinks you're so smart but-"

A figure in front of their table cuts them off from arguing and turning to look at the timid girl who smiled at Lucas when they first entered, standing in front of them. "Uh, hi, so sorry to interrupt, but..." she turns back to her friends, where a blonde girl is nodding her head reassuringly, "we couldn't help but overhear you guys," she laughs out, "and we're having a bonfire tonight if you guys wanna join." 

"Sure, that sounds cool, thanks!" Max says chipperly, much to the dislike of Lucas. "Oh, really...great, okay! We'll be down there around 8." 

She goes to turn around before shaking her head, "I'm sorry, I'm Maria and my other friends, that's Kelly," she says, pointing towards the blonde, "that's her boyfriend Ryan and then Justin."

Everyone says hi and thanks them for the invite again before their food comes and they inhale their sandwiches. They split the bill and Lucas goes up to pay, leaving the rest of the party at the table. 

"Guys, I already know Lucas and Maria are gonna hook up!" Max says. 

El nods her head in agreement, "totally!" 

Dustin looks at the two girls in confusion, "how the hell do you know that! They barely spoke a word to each other!" 

El looks at him, an unimpressed expression on her face. "You obviously didn't listen to Steve in middle school....the electricity was there, Dustin."

Mike and Will snort at the exchange, the first boy taking his girlfriend's hand as they all stand up and meet Lucas in the front and walk back to the hotel. They all take turns showering, the process going a lot faster with the second room available. 

While waiting for the others to finish getting ready, Max and Dustin are relaxing on the bed watching more reruns of Golden Girls. El is leaning against the headboard reading, her legs out in front of her and Mike's head resting on her thighs. His eyes are closed, but she can tell he's not sleeping yet by his uneven breaths. He must feel her examining his face because his eyes pop open and she sees his brown eyes soft with amusement. 

"Watching me sleep again?" 

"Weren't sleeping," she mumbles with a smirk, running her hand through his curls. 

Her nails scratch his scalp lightly and he makes a quiet groan of pleasure, moving his head closer to her waist. She continues for a few moments and then he's actually sleeping, despite being the last to wake up this afternoon.

She pulls her book back up to her face, hearing Max laugh in the background at one of Dorothy's snarky comments.

Lucas is out of the shower and comes out of the bathroom sporting a nice pair of shorts and a blue top, causing everyone to let out an "oooh!" 

"What the hell are you guys doing?" he asks, a confused expression on his face. 

"Oooh nothing," Dustin drags out, "we just think you're trying to impress a certain girl at a certain bonfire tonight." 

Max rolls her eyes, "shut up, you only know that because me and El said so!" 

"Well you and El shouldn't be saying anything," Lucas says defensively, "I don't even know the girl." 

The two just rolls their eyes, "whatever," El says, putting her book down and shaking Mike awake.

He only stirs, slipping off her lap and onto the bed. She lets out a sigh before moving over to the other side. "Mike...Mike..." she says softly. 

His tired eyes open and a lazy smile crosses his face, "hey, my love."

Her heart leaps and she can't help but smile at him. "We're about to leave for the beach, you gotta get up." 

He sits up and stretches, his long arms above his head. Lucas is standing in front of the bed and Mike takes in his outfit, "you're definitely trying to impress Maria tonight."

Lucas lets out an annoyed groan and stomps off towards the door, it slamming a few seconds later. 

"I'm waiting for you assholes out here!" they all hear from the hallway, erupting into laughs as they finish putting on their sneakers and sandals.

They're at the beach around 8:30, seeing several bonfire setups. Some were scattered with drunken college kids while others were families on vacation. 

They strolled down the beach for less than a mile when they heard, "hey guys!" Kelly sprints towards the group, waving at them with bonds hands. "Glad you found us, we didn't think there'd be so many people down here tonight!"

It was a beautiful night though; the sun had just set and the humidity from the daytime dropped, leaving the nighttime a perfect temperature. 

"It's so cool!" Will screeched causing the blonde to smile. "Well let's go, everyone's waiting!"

The party followed behind, seeing the two guys from the diner before sitting with Maria. She had a Corona in her hand, a short black sundress contrasting her dark, tanned skin. The light from the fire had her face almost look like it was glowing and Lucas thought he was about to pass out. All of his friends had noticed and, luckily for him, just shared knowing looks with one another.

Maria turned to look at all of them and sprang up from her seat, rushing over. "Hi, guys! Oh, I love your dress!" she said when she noticed El and her long light pink dress. 

"Thank you," she said with a smile. 

"Well, we didn't bring a lot of chairs but we have a lot of towels and blankets to sit on!" she said sweetly. 

"That's good, thanks," Lucas said. 

She looks at him and her smile grew shy, her eyes adverting down, "yeah," she awkwardly laughed out.

Justin sensed his friends discomfort from across the fire and sauntered over, throwing his arm around her. "Hey, guys!" 

Lucas's eyes zeroed in on his arm, feeling his heart deflate. 

"There's a bunch of beer in the cooler if you guys want," he said, "I stole it from my asshole dad." 

Everyone laughed and grabbed a beer, shaking the wetness off their hands.

"So are you guys from here?" Max asked as they all sat scattered on the chairs and blankets. 

Kelly nodded, "yeah, we live like two hours away," she informed them, "this guy right here is trying to go to Pepperdine though, so we came to visit," she said, looking lovingly at the guy next to her. 

Everyone nodded and there were a few seconds of silence. "Where are you guys from?" Justin asked, looking at the group. 

"Hawkins," Will responds, "a really small town in Indiana, we drove all the way here." 

"Shit," Ryan responds, "that's a long fucking trip." 

"Yeah, I drove the whole damn time," Lucas complained, "and this idiot needed 15 bathroom breaks!" he said, playfully jostling Dustin.

After everyone had 2-3 drinks in them, the slight awkwardness melted away and they were all laughing at the stories from the party's road trip thus far. 

"So you get pulled over and he thinks using LL Cool J would get you out of a ticket!" Maria exclaims when Lucas tells her how he got pulled over, both baffled and fascinated by their friend group. 

She sees they truly love one another, despite the quarreling that explodes every two-seconds. 

"I didn't know if it'd get him out of a ticket!" Dustin defends, "I just thought it was necessary information!"

Justin had gotten up a few moments before and went rummaging through his bag, though it seemed like he wasn't even looking for anything. Lucas and Maria's laughter is cut short when he calls the girl over, a look of urgency on his face. 

"Excuse me, I'm sorry," she said quietly, standing up and walking over to him.

Lucas observes them talking closely with one another and his face drops, turning away to face the rest of the group. Ryan was the quietest in the group, putting in his two-cents when directly asked or sharing a part of a story his girlfriend forgot; but this also meant he was a keen observer.

"They're not together," he tells Lucas quietly. 

"What? Who?" Lucas asks, tone more demanding than he meant. 

"Maria and Justin, they're just friends." 

Lucas looks over once more and sees the way the boy's eyes are watching Maria, as if he's hanging on her every word. "Well, he must be into her then, right?" 

Ryan shakes his head, "not my place to say anything, but I can assure you that's not the case."

Lucas squints his eye at the boy, whose eye unconsciously move towards Will, then to Justin, and then to Lucas. They share a look of understanding before turning their attention to Mike whose talking with the three other girls.

Justin and Maria join the group five minutes later, plopping down on an empty towel. 

"So, who's feeling adventurous?" the boy asks, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. 

Kelly jumps up and takes off her dress, revealing her yellow one-piece, "I've been waiting to hear that all night!" 

Ryan covers his face with his hands, overwhelmed by his exuberant girlfriend. 

"El, Max, everyone else, are you in?" 

Max and El look at one another before shrugging, "why not!" El says as they join her in standing up, "we didn't bring bathing suits but our dresses will dry." 

"Bra and panties are the same thing ladies," Lisa points out. 

Mike's eyes grow wide at the statement, unsure if he'll be able to handle El standing in just a bra and underwear and not being able to do anything. El watches his expression and smirks, rolling her bottom lip into her mouth. 

"Alright, well we just got Mike in as well," Justin laughs. Mike and Dustin are up with their girlfriends, leaving Maria and Lucas sitting there. 

"No way! I don't wanna be freezing when I get out!" 

Lucas nods his head in agreement, "yeah, no fucking thanks!"

Everyone shrugs but had no idea that the separate friend groups were both praying this would happen. 

"See ya losers, later!" Kelly says playfully, but not before throwing a wink towards her friend. 'Make out with him,' she mouths. Maria hides her head in her hands, hoping Lucas hadn't seen her extremely obvious friend.

It was now just the two of them on separate blankets, looking at each other with shy smiles.

"It's a nice-"

"So what do you-"

"You first," they both say, chuckling at the same time. She covers her mouth with her hand and points to him, signaling for him to go first. 

"I was gonna ask what do you like to do?" 

The look on her face is one of shock as if nobody had ever asked this girl about her hobbies before. She lets out a small humorless laugh before turning her head to the side in thought. 

"Do you want the real answer or the expected answer?" 

Lucas pulls his eyebrows together in confusion, "shouldn't the expected answer be the truth?"

 "You'd think that," she mumbles. He was pretty sure she hadn't wanted him to hear that so he waited a few seconds for her to respond. "I love to paint," she suddenly blurted out, "and draw...like nature and animals and stuff," she says with a shrug, "it's kind of dumb but-" 

"It's not dumb at all!" he interrupts, "that's really cool."

She shares a soft smile with him, looking over at the ocean when she hears shrieks coming from her friends, new and old. She brings her knees up and rests her chin on them, looking right at him. 

"What do you like to do?"

Lucas explains his wide array of hobbies that all seem like they don't coincide. She learned he's on his school basketball and football team but also plays a game called Dungeons and Dragons and loves video games.

"See, now that's cool," she says, "you have a bunch of things going on." 

Lucas smiles at her, "you do too, you're just...shy about it," he says, humor in his tone. 

She rolls her eyes and he mocks surprise. "Did you jus-just roll her eyes? Has that ever happened before?" 

She sticks her tongue out at him, "quiet!"

A breeze comes from the ocean, her hair whipping back and hitting him with a scent of coconut. She flips her hair back and stands up, pushing off her knees. "Wanna go for a walk?" she asks suddenly, taking off her flip-flops and leaving them by their stuff.

"Okay," he says.

The two walk down the beach, arms hitting one another as they walk on the uneven sand. They hear a loud splash come from the water and turn around to find all of their friends staring at them; they all quickly turn around, pretending to swim and splash one another.

"What the hell is that about?" Lucas asks. 

"No clue."


	13. Palm Trees and Flowers

The teens in the ocean all watch as Lucas and Maria stroll down the beach, far enough until they're out of a sight in the darkness. Max and El could barely contain their squeals and thought the other lost control when a high-pitched voice pierced the air, "they are so cute!"

The two girls turned around only to see Kelly jumping up and down, water sloshing all around her and splashing her unamused boyfriend.

"Girls, she would honestly kill me if she knew I was saying this but she totally likes him!"

Justin splashed the blonde in the face, "Kel, what the hell! You can't just tell them that!"

"Oh fuck off Dr. Seuss, they know their friend likes her too, right?" El only smirks, leaving Max to spill the beans.

"Are you kidding? Of course, he does! He put on a nice outfit and everything!"

The three girls giggle, feeling excitement rise at the idea of their two friends blossoming romance.

"Well, we obviously have to hang out every day now, this is gonna be so much fun! How long are you guys here?"

Mike shrugs, "we planned to stay for about a week or so."

"Perfect!"

Kelly and Max, the tipsier of the group, started making extravagant date ideas while El and Mike swam a few feet away from the group.

"I like them," El said quietly.

Despite being friendly and kind, the brunette always felt like she struggled with new people; she truly blames it on, not only the first twelve years of her life but, the first two weeks of high school. El Hopper was the pretty, new mysterious girl who the Chief just adopted so that surely stirred up the gossip and curiosity in a small town high school.

Everyone had tried to befriend her at some point, inviting her to be their lab partner or to sit at their lunch table; but she'd always politely decline and seek the company of her friends. The older she got, the more open she was to making acquaintances but still felt most comfortable with her boys and Max.

"Me too, they're cool," Mike mumbled. A breeze rushed through the air and El let out a tiny squeal, rushing into her boyfriend's chest. He let out a soft laugh and rubbed his wet hand over her shoulder, feeling her shiver against him. "Wanna get out?"

She nodded her head quickly, giggling when he, in such an uncharacteristically smooth way, flipped her over his shoulder and ran to shore. "Mike!"

The splashes of water and girlish squeal caught the attention of the other teens, laughing as they saw the lanky boy run passed them with El's little feet kicking his back. Everyone watched the couple with goofy smiles before a deep voice rang through the air.

"I ship them."

Max, Dustin, Will, Justin, and Kelly all turned to see a deadly serious Ryan before bursting out into laughter.

"I was not expecting that!" Dustin says, him and Max leaning on one another for warmth and support through their laughing fit. Ryan only smirks and lets out a shrug before everyone decides to join the couple, the chilly night air forcing them out of the ocean.

The fire is still going and everyone huddles around, warming their hands while they learn more about each other. Ryan and Justin jokingly informed them they were ex-rockstars, having formed a band the summer of tenth grade. Though Sunny Boyz broke up once school started, the two were still passionate about music: Ryan on bass and Justin on guitar.

" I wish you brought it!" Will says, "that'd be such a true bonfire experience."

The boy next to him just lets out a laugh, nudging him with his shoulder, "maybe next time."

El and Mike share a knowing look, the other girls too tipsy and cold to notice the exchange as they lean on their boyfriends tiredly. They hear footsteps a few feet away before the fire casts a shadow on Lucas and Maria, broad smiles on their faces.

"I bet you guys are freezing your asses off right now," the darker boy says smugly.

"I bet you guys were making out," Kelly mumbles against Ryan's arm, causing him to snort.

"What?" Maria asks, not completely hearing her friend but having a good idea about what she just said.

"Oooooh nothing," she drags out, "I think our party has to end tonight though, we're all about to die," she pouts.

"Agreed," Dustin says, "you guys coming here tomorrow?"

The group decides to meet at the diner tomorrow morning before heading to the beach for another day of tanning and swimming.

Kelly and Maria hug the girls goodbye while Lucas lingers back, his friends already ahead. Max throws him a smirk before trotting up the sand with El.

Maria walked the few feet over, looking up at the taller boy with a smile. He shakes his head in disbelief, feeling strangely enamored by her.

"I-uh, I had a really nice time tonight," she said quietly, her toes wiggling nervously in the sand.

"Me too," he responds immediately, "I like talking with you."

"I like that you listen," she awkwardly giggles out and Lucas bites his lip to hide his smile. The two just stand there, examining one another's faces.

He notices a mark above her eyebrow and, without even thinking, reaches out to try and wipe it away. Her eyes grow wide at his raised hand and she freezes, her body shrinking back just a little. His eyebrows pull together and his eyes squint, feeling unsettled by her change in demeanor.

"Sorry," she laughed out quickly, "um, but yeah, I should probably go..." she says, her eyes conflicted.

"Right, yeah, me too," he stutters out, "I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

A shy, sweet smile comes back to her lips and she nods, "yup, I'll see you tomorrow."

She looks him over one more time, her eyes lingering on his lips before she lets out a tiny sigh and jogs up to the trail where her three friends are waiting. She turns to wave at him and he returns it with a smile, watching until their figures fade into the darkness before trudging up the sand.

It's a short walk back to the hotel and everyone bursts through the door, Max and Dustin in the single room tonight. Will hurries over to his back and runs into the bathroom, eager to get out of his wet clothes and fall asleep. Lucas and El plop down on the two chairs, a table in between with the brochure and phone. The boy notices how his friend is looking at him and he finds himself smiling, despite himself.

"Don't even start, El," he warns, though his tone is unthreatening.

"Start what?" she asks, feigning innocence, "how was your night?"

He gives her a flat look only to be met with her equally deadpan expression and he lets out a sigh, knowing he won't win against her.

"It was...really nice," he says quietly, "we just walked and talked about everything...she likes to paint and sing, even though she says she's terrible, and then she has this really bitchy cat named Humphrey and when she laughs, she..."

El's face had lit up with a smile and Lucas feels himself slowly purse his lips together.

"Shut up," he mumbles, unsure if he's talking to El or himself.

During their talk, they hadn't noticed Will plop down on the bed until he blurts out, "Justin's hot."

Their heads snap to their friend whose flat on his back over the covers, his feet against the headboard with his head nearing the end of the bed.

Lucas lets out a loud cackle, grateful for the distraction, "you think?"

"Oh, I don't think. I know," he says determinedly.

El throws her face into her hands to muffle her giggles, her shoulders shaking.

"What are you-"

Snores fill the room moments after, the lust-filled boy passing out in the middle of his sentence.

Mike exits the bathroom and El hops up, grabbing shorts and one of his old t-shirts before closing the door. The curly-haired boy throws one smug look at Lucas before his lips turn into a smirk.

"So," he says, "did your outfit pay off?"

Lucas lets out a groan and rolls his eyes, "bite me, loverboy."

Mike lets out a snort before crawling under the covers, saving the right side for El who squeezes in a few minutes later. She curls into her boyfriend who kisses her head and mumbles against it sleepily, "love you." She whispers her own declaration of love, yawning into his chest and turning her face in further to close her eyes.

Lucas changes into flannel bottoms before looking at Will, not being able to hold back his laughter, "hey, Mike, look at this," he whispers, "Will's upside down, how ironic."

Mike turns his head and raises an eyebrow before letting out a snort, "you really must've impressed her if you're making jokes now."

Lucas just flips him off before maneuvering around Will and slipping under the covers. He faces the window and sees the faint, darkened view of the ocean before slowly falling asleep with thoughts of black hair and tanned skin.

It was another warm, sunny day when the group of nine sprawled out across colorful towels and beach chairs. They had all met at the diner, enjoying brunch and laughing together before walking down to the crowded beach. The four girls were tanning while the boys occupied a nearby volleyball net.

"Single men versus whipped boys," Justin had proclaimed, high-fiving Will and Lucas.

"At least they get some!" Kelly quipped, causing El's face to turn pink. Maria noticed and gave her a sympathetic look, shaking her head at her friend's lack of a filter.

The net was close enough to see all of the boys, a smirk coming across the blonde's lips when she saw all of them shirtless.

Of course, she only had eyes for Ryan but she couldn't help herself from blurting out, "shit, Lucas is hot!"

Maria's eyes landed on her friend before her gaze floated to the boy in question, hair cut short and toned abs on full display under the sun.

She feels her heart constrict, thinking back to their walk last night and how attentive he was. She doesn't remember the last time someone who wasn't Kelly or Justin actually just listened to her and laughed with her and seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. She had been beating herself up all night about the last five minute of their interactions, wishing she didn't shrink away from him and wishing she had at least kissed him on the cheek.

She must be staring because an amused looking Max waves her hand in front of her face, "see something you like?"

Her face turns bright red and she lets out an awkward giggle, "there's just so many....seagulls! I can't take it, they're just everywhere! I was...counting them."

"Oh yeah?" Kelly says, "how many were there? Six? Perhaps in packs."

Max and El burst out laughing, turning their heads toward Kelly in hopes to not embarrass Maria further.

"Ugh!" she groans, falling back on her towel and covering her eyes from the sun.

El pats her shoulder reassuringly, sobering to comfort the girl, "I'm sorry, we're just kidding."

Maria peaks out one eye and gives her a soft smile, "I know, El, it's okay. It's just..." El turns her head to the side, prompting her to speak when she's ready. "I'm so bad at that...dating and stuff and like we haven't even been on a date, I mean, god, we only met yesterday and I'm already acting like we actually have something and-"

"Relax," El says, gently cutting her off, "just breathe for a second."

Maria closes her eyes, embarrassed by her rambling and looks over at Max and Kelly who are pretending to not eavesdrop. The redhead goes on the other side of the girl and gives her a reassuring look.

"There's literally no need to freak out, okay? It's obvious you both are into each other so just have fun with it," she says calmly.

Maria nods, soaking in Max's reassuring words. "Thank you two so much," she says, "I'm glad we met you guys."

After a dramatic, happy squeal from Kelly at the cute moment, the group ditches the hot sun and runs into the cold ocean, swimming and splashing one another playfully. The boys join shortly after, the "whipped boys" basking in their victory.

True to his team name, Mike saunters over to El to pick her up and twirl her around the ocean. Her giggle rings through the air and she hits him playfully, moving her body backwards so he falls over and they both disappear underwater.

"He's giving us all a bad rep," Dustin reassures the others, "I don't think anyone else could be as whipped as Mike Wheeler."

Around 4 pm, everyone decided to go back to their rooms to shower and get ready for their night out. Apparently, Mike had been on to something at the diner last night because there was, indeed, a bowling alley a few blocks away that Ryan said a lot of college kids hang out at.

"I know, it sounds totally lame," he says, "but the owner is like a 60-year-old stoner and lets you bring beer if you pay for two or more sessions."

So, between showers and outfit changes, El and Will sit on top of one of the beds while waiting for their friends.

"Now let's see, do you remember passing out last night in the middle of your sentence?" El asks him with a giggle.

His eyes go wide and he shakes his head, "oh god, no...what did I say?"

She smirks and innocently shrugs, her eyes going to the side.

"Oh c'mon El, what did I say!"

She pauses for a second before a dramatic look crosses her face, similar to those on her soap operas.

"Justin's hot and I don't think it....I know it," she says just as determinedly as the blushing boy had last night.

He lets out a groan, falling backwards and grabbing the pillow next to him to cover his face. El was failing to hold back her laughter despite the hand thrown over her mouth.

"Stop laughing!" he groans into the pillow.

Lucas comes out of the bathroom, observing a hiding Will and giggling Eleven. "Did you tell him what he said about Justin last night?"

Will throws the pillow off his face, hitting his sister in the head.

"Oh god! You heard too...wait...." he pauses, observing a Hawaiian shirt he's almost positive Mr. Sinclair wore to last year's summer get-together, "what-what are you wearing?"

An insulted expression immediately crosses the boy's face, "what are you talking about! I look good," he says, turning to observe himself in the mirror and flatten out his collared shirt.

Max comes in from the other room and takes one look at Lucas before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh my god! Dustin! Mike!" she screams for the two boys who were brushing their teeth in the second bathroom, "get the FUCK in here now!"

Mike, toothbrush in mouth, saunters in with Dustin and they just stare at Lucas's blue Hawaiian-style shirt covered with palm trees and flowers. The curly-haired boy hits the floor with tears in his eyes, his belly laugh contagious to all around, except Lucas of course.

"You! You look fucking ridiculous!"

Mike starts choking on his saliva and runs into the bathroom, spitting out the blue paste. He comes back in, wiping his wet face with his sleeve covered shoulder and shakes his head in amusement.

"Lucas, your dad literally wore that to a Byers barbecue last year."

"I knew it!" Will said, glad his memory didn't fail him.

Lucas just stood there, a flat expression on his face.

El shook her head at the boys, not wanting her friend's temper to get the better of him.

"You should wear it, Lucas, we're just teasing," she reassures.

Will nods in agreement, "yeah, your dad looked cool!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and flipped off his friends, "yeah, yeah, fuck you guys I was gonna wear it, anyway."

The young boy had many redeeming qualities, but they all had to admit his confidence was definitely the first.

Everyone had calmed down, Dustin getting helped up from Max as the two ran back in to get the last of their giggles out, "he literally looks like a old man from Florida," the redhead whispered.

They were out the hotel door by 7:00, hopping in the van while Lucas drove a mile down the crowded California streets. They pull up to a large building, bright lights surrounding the exterior with palm trees and fake exotic animals all over the front. You wouldn't even know it was a bowling alley if you missed the tiny sign on the side of the parking lot.

The four other teens promised they'd wait in the car and, true to their word, Lucas pulls up next to the small white convertible. Maria and Kelly see the minivan pull up next to them and enthusiastically wave from the back, jumping over the side to exit the car.

"Hey, guys!" Justin said, a smile making his way on his face when he sees Will, "we got the goods," he says holding up a big red backpack.

"Ah, stop!" Maria yelps, pulling his arm down, "don't draw attention to it!"

The flamboyant boy just rolls his eyes, ruffling the top of her dark hair, "oh calm down! Let's go get fucked up and bowl some strikes!"

He runs off, his three friends shaking their heads at him. "I wonder who thought alcohol and heavy bowling balls would be a good mix," Ryan wondered aloud, causing everyone to laugh at his extremely relevant point.

They open the front door to reveal rows and rows of bowling lanes, more lights lining the top and loud music playing in the background. The walls are covered in funky, bright designs and the rug is-

Max is in hysterics, leaning against Dustin as her eyes fill up with tears when she catches the pattern of the floor.

"Guys....guys...please...look at the floor," she gets out through her laughter.

Everyone looks down and then looks back up, looking at the girl strangely.

"I don't get it," Justin whispers to Lucas before he catches a glimpse of his shoulder.

"Oh, my god! Your shirt!"

"Fuck, not you too," he groans.

"No, bro! Look at the floor!"

The blue carpet, while dirty, was still in fair enough condition to see the palm trees and flowers detailed into it. Lucas looks down in disbelief, immediately regretting his outfit choice, "you've gotta be fucking kidding me."

Dustin's unmistakable hearty laugh is heard over the dozens of chattering voices and clanks of bowling pins.

"Ew, Dustin! Get off the floor!"


	14. (Don't) Kiss and Tell

Everyone was pleasantly surprised by how much fun the bowling alley actually was. The boisterous atmosphere that should've been overwhelming was actually enjoyable, teens and young adults scattered across the bowling lanes.

The group of nine paid for two games, pouring their beers into plastic lidded cups and in the middle of their first game.

El stood confidently, watching her pink ball roll fast down the lane and rejoicing when she got a strike; her fifth one to be exact.

"How is this even possible!" Maria exclaimed, "are you like some secret champion bowler!"

El turns around and just shrugs innocently, "it's easy."

And it is - when you have telekinetic powers assisting you. For mundane tasks, the brunette got stronger and was able to use them frequently with no longer the inconvenience of nosebleeds.

As long as she used her powers discreetly, she felt safe doing so.

Her friends, however, were on to her by the 3rd strike and Mike kept shooting knowing looks in her direction.

She plopped down next to him after her victory, Justin off to the side stretching for his turn.

"Thanks, El, I didn't know I'd be going after some kind of crazy bowling wizard."

She giggled and shot him a thumbs up nonetheless, almost feeling bad for her advantage.

"You know, love," Mike whispered in her ear, "I think that's cheating."

She turned her head up and to the side to shoot him a challenging look, "prove it."

He lets out a soft chuckle before moving her hair behind her ear, checking for blood out of habit. His eyes roam over her smiling face, happy to see the playful look in her eyes.

"Just be careful, El," he mumbles, his gaze dropping to her lips.

The mood between the couple can change in a second, playful and innocent to lustful and full of passion with just one particular look or movement.

She throws both legs over his lap, pulling him down by the shirt and kissing him hard. He lets out something between a groan and a chuckle causing her to smile against his lips, running her tongue over his lower lip.

He places his hand on her exposed knee and she vaguely feels his thumb rubbing against it slowly, yearning for it to just go a bit higher; her thigh, her hip, her...

"MIKE'S TURN!"

The two pull away quickly, forgetting they were in public and surrounded by other people. They're met with a smug looking Lucas whose staring at the two flushed teens.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, Mike."

The boy squints his eyes at his friend, resisting the urge to flip him off. He gently lifts El's legs off of him with a pout causing his friend to snort.

"Shut up, Lucas," Mike groans, "how 'bout you change that stupid shirt?"

He just rolls his eyes, every insult to him that night over the slightly (practically identical) similarity to his shirt and the carpet, before making his way over to Max and Maria.

The redhead still wasn't able to look at him without bursting into a fit of laughter and she took one look at him before biting her lip to contain herself.

"God damn it, Max," he growls, seeing her amused face.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, it's just killing me."

He gives her a blank stare before moving his gaze to Maria, his whole face brightening with a small smile.

"You'll be honest, is it really that bad?"

She overlooks the shirt, noting how it fits perfectly across his broad chest and cuts off in the middle of his lean but muscular biceps. She truly hadn't noticed the somewhat goofy pattern, the darker blue color suiting him.

"No," she giggled softly, "I think it's nice...very tropical and fun.

"HA!" he says, pointing at Max, "see! If this beautiful girl thinks it's tropical and fun, then it's not so bad!"

Max's eyes went wide and she tried to contain herself from letting out an awkward chuckle to fill the silence.

Lucas must've caught what he said because he coughed twice before saying, "err...I mean, yeah, tropical and fun, cool."

"You are too smooth, Sinclair," his friend snorts before shooting a reassuring nod to Maria.

"Told you," she mouthed with a wink before going over to Dustin.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence until they both blurted out, "thank you." They let out simultaneous laughs and Lucas placed both hands out in her direction, gesturing for her to speak first.

"Th-the beautiful comment...it was nice," she says bashfully, visibly cringing at her awkward statement. Lucas lets out a soft laugh, finding her shyness and slight blush endearing.

"Ugh, stop laughing," she whines.

Lucas gives her a sympathetic smile, nudging her with his shoulder playfully, "but, you're funny."

Maria rolls her eyes causing the boy to let out a dramatic gasp, "did you just roll your eyes again! I can't believe it!"

She giggles while pushing him away, her hand lingering on the fabric of his shirt. She feels his hard stomach underneath and their eyes meet, a mixture of fear and longing.

They both don't even realize they're leaning in until Mike comes up next to Lucas and punches his arm, "hey buddy! Your turn."

The freckled boy throws a vengeful look at his frustrated friend, noting Maria's hand on his shirt before sauntering back over to his girlfriend.

"Fuckin' Wheeler," he growls under his breath.

To no one's surprise, El won the first game with a score of 250. They took a break and ordered a large portion of wings and a pizza pie, getting tipsier as the night went on.

"Okay, I don't know how I'm gonna do this," Justin slurred, picking up a heavy orange bowling ball and stumbling over his feet.

Will shot up from his seat and steadied the much larger boy, placing his hand on his back to steady him.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Will squeaked, "that would really hurt if it fell on your foot."

"Relax, young grasshopper, watch this!" he proclaims.

He throws the bowling ball, just missing the ceiling, and it lands with a loud bang on the runway. The group next to them peaked over, one of the girls letting out a surprised yelp.

"Sorry!" Kelly says, "he's kind of an idiot!" she screeches, her voicing getting higher as she turns her head to stare at him.

"What! How! I got four down!"

Will looked apprehensively at El, second-guessing his tiny crush. El laughed and raised her eyebrows, giving him a thumbs up.

He shook his head, a fearful expression on his face until Justin wrapped his arm around his shoulder affectionately.

"Alright, you might've been on to something," he admits.

Will nods his head, a small smile on his face, "ya think?"

The rest of the game went as poorly as it started, everyone either too tipsy or tired of bowling to take it seriously. El hadn't even bothered using her powers, slumping against Mike as everyone chatted and finished off their drinks.

Suddenly, Witney Houston's "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" blared through the speakers and Kelly and Maria squealed, jumping up and going over to the lane for more room to dance.

"Oh shit," Ryan muttered, "this is Kel's favorite song."

"Can you really blame her," Lucas says, watching Maria sing and lazily sway with her friend, "it is pretty good."

"El, Max, get the fuck up here! We wanna dance with somebody!" Kelly exclaimed, flailing her hands in a 'come here' motion.

Max jumped up and grabbed El's hand, practically dragging the brunette off of Mike and onto her feet.

"You two are so different," Dustin blurts out the realization, "she's literally always crazy, no offense, and you're like creepily calm, no offense again."

Ryan raised his eyebrow, an amused expression on his face, "yeah, we actually fucking hated each other in middle school," he recalls, "and then in high school, we just started dating."

Justin let out a snort, "oh please, we all knew that shit was gonna happen, it was like one of those fake rivalries because, really, it's just sexual tension."

Mike, Lucas, and Will's eyes' all drift to Dustin and it takes him a few moments to realize they're all staring at him.

"What!"

"Does that sound familiar?" Will teases.

The sound of loud giggles draws their attention to the four girls using their fists as a fake microphone, flailing around to the song.

El's eyes meet Mike's and she smiles before mouthing the lyrics, "oh! I want to dance with somebody, I want to feel the heat with somebody..."

He downs the last of his third beer before jumping up and joining her, grabbing her hand and twirling her around.

She smiles up at him and steps on top of his feet, their 12-inch height difference a tiny less severe.

"Were you serenading me?" he asks, a playful smile on his lips. El bites her lips to hide her giggle, brown eyes soft and full of happiness as she nods.

He leans his head down, their foreheads resting on each other; the first time they'd done that was at the Snowball in 1984 and, naturally, it stuck for the romantic couple.

"Do they even hear that the song is over?" Kelly whispered to Max a few minutes later, who just rolls her eyes and throws her hand dismissively.

"Probably not, they do this shit all the time," she says, "they'll snap out of it eventually."

Maria looks at them longingly, amazed at their bond and connection and how they truly don't see anyone else when they're together. She feels irrational tears prick at her eyes and she scolds herself for being so emotional.

Shes always wanted a deep, personal connection like that. Her parents hadn't been married when her mom got pregnant and he stuck around for only a few months, completely out of the picture by the time Maria was born.

She didn't have a good example at home of romantic love and affection and she certainly didn't have it when she dated her first boyfriend.

Lucas's voice breaks her out of the bad memories that were about to surface, "you okay?"

He was watching how her face changed from when she was dancing to when she saw Mike and El to her thought-infused trance that left her with a frown and blinking eyes.

She shakes out of the daze, trying to clear her head and nods, "yeah, sorry...just thinking."

Lucas nods, looking unsure until he hears Maria's voice speak up again, "actually, can we go outside for a little?"

With a smile, he nods and takes her hand leading her to the door. They plop down on the right side of the steps, a path still clear for people leaving the building.

It was another warm California night, the air salty from the nearby ocean and a breeze rustling the palm trees every so often.

"It's so nice here," Lucas comments, looking at the bright moon. She nods, leaning back onto her elbows.

"It is," she says quietly.

The two sit in a comfortable silence, their legs just inches from touching.

"What were you thinking about before in there?" he blurts out.

She turns her head to give him a questioning look, her eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm sorry," he awkwardly laughs out, "I didn't mean for it to come out like that...it's just, you looked upset."

Understanding washes over her and she shrugs, letting out a sigh.

"I got out of a bad relationship right after Christmas, Kelly kept calling it a Christmas miracle," she said, letting out a humorless chuckle, "I don't know, I guess all the couples around me just have me thinking."

"I'm sorry," he mumbles after a few moments, "that must've been hard."

He couldn't read the expression on her face as he looked down at her, his eyebrows threaded together until she finally took a deep breath and found herself completely spilling out her story.

She tells Lucas how she started dating the new kid with a rumored bad reputation. She couldn't imagine the sweet, charismatic boy she had gotten to know over the summer being the violent, womanizer he was made out to be when rumors and gossip hit the town.

They officially starting dating a few weeks after the school year started, their free weekdays and weekends filled with peaceful dates over dinner or at the local theater.

It started out well, they laughed and talked and kissed and genuinely seemed to enjoy each others company.

The first slap, however, was after a fit of rage, him getting angry that she canceled plans with him to meet with her lab partner at the library.

Her voice quivered as she repeats his harsh words, "I'm your boyfriend and yet, you're being a whore with some fuckin' nerd."

Lucas clenched his jaw, feeling anger rise in him at the treatment of one of the sweetest girl's he's ever met.

He cautiously moved closer to her side, asking if it was okay to put his arm around her. When he saw her faint nod, he did so and she immediately leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder and taking in a few calming breaths.

"We were both crying after and h-he apologized so sincerely that I even convinced myself it was justified because I _was_ the one who cancelled the pla-"

"No," she hears Lucas's voice rumble through his chest, "it doesn't matter what you did, no one should ever put their hands on you."

Maria nods against him, biting her lower lip to halt the oncoming trembling, "I know, I know that now," she stutters, "I was just...in such a bad place and really wanted it to work."

They were together for three more months after that, the fear and physical toll it took on her probably the worst she'll ever feel in her lifetime.

The slaps and shoves only got more frequent and intense, any objection or 'backtalk' in private earning her another red mark or bruise.

Lucas rubbed her shoulder gently, reassuring her that it was okay until he realized he was actually the one trembling. Feelings of anger and sadness and remorse stirred inside of him, thinking back to how she flinched the other night at the beach.

"And then my friends saw the bruises and it was over," her voice interrupts, "me and Kelly waited in the car while Ryan and Justin rang his doorbell," she reminisces, "and the second he opened the door, they just kept...punching and yelling and-"

Her voice breaks and she covers her mouth with her hand, a stray tear running down her face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles.

Lucas jumps away from her and crouches down on the step below them, his hands calmly rubbing up and down her arms.

"Don't apologize," he says quietly, "please, don't apologize."

She wipes her face, looking up to try and halt the tears. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this," she whimpers, "I've only known you for a day and I feel like I can trust you or talk to you about anything."

He gives her a soft smile, lifting his hand slowly to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "I get it," he says quietly, "I don't know how or why...but I get it."

Their eyes meet and it's like a magnet pulling the two together until she moves her head down and their lips meet.

He's gentle and slow and a little too stiff, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. She places a warm hand on his cheek, her mouth unconsciously parting to deepen the kiss.

He's able to relax when he knows she's comfortable, his shoulders slacking down and his own hand meeting her soft cheek. He rubs the smooth skin with his thumb, dragging his finger to her hair and running his hand down the side.

The sound of a noisy car entering the parking lot breaks them slowly out of the kiss, her head leaning on his with a smile on her lips and her eyes still closed.

He lets out a small chuckle at her expression and her eyes pop open to stare straight into his.

"That was nice," she blurts out with a smile. He bites his lower lip, failing to halt the grin that's threatening to spread across his face.

"For a first kiss, I guess," he says, voice playful but the look in his eyes intense. She pushes him lightly, causing him to go off balance and almost fall backwards. He catches himself last minute and he plops down next to her, their sides touching.

The two sit in a comfortable silence, her head back on his shoulder and his hand resting on her knee.

"Thank you for telling me that," he says quietly.

"Thank you for listening," she mumbles, placing her hand over his and interlocking their fingers.

He looks down at their hands and a soft smile crosses his face, leaning his head against hers and enjoying a few peaceful moments of quiet.

The front door bursts open ten minutes later, a defeated Ryan and Will holding up Justin by his shoulders.

"This idiot," Ryan grumbles, almost stepping on Maria's finger, "who gets this drunk for a night of damn bowling?"

Will laughs softly, helping the two boys into the car.

Kelly, El, and Max all share knowing smiles, having noticed their friends position prior to the disturbance. The duo had moved away from one another, still sitting close together but no longer leaning on one another.

"Does he always drink that much?" Lucas wonders causing the blonde to groan.

"Don't even get us started, he's literally an embarrassing drunk at least once a week."

Maria giggles softly, nodding her head in agreement.

Everyone makes their way over to the cars and says their goodbyes, leaving Lucas and Maria on his drivers side.

"Maybe we'll see you guys tomorrow? I'm sure we'll be at the beach."

The dark-haired girl nods softly, a sweet smile on her face, "yeah, I guess I wanna see you again."

He nudges her playfully, leaning his head down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. His lips linger for a few seconds and then, far too soon, he's in the car getting screamed at.

"What the FUCK happened!" Max hollered.

Maria must've heard as she walked over to the side of her friend's car because she looked through the van window and threw her head back in laughter, placing her pointer finger over her lips in a 'sh' gesture.

"You saw what the lady said," Lucas smirks as he puts the car in reverse, "we don't kiss and tell."

"But you weren't kissing at all until twenty minutes ago!" El whines from the back, "we just wanna know how it started!"

The group (mostly El and Max) nags Lucas until they're back at the hotel, the boy not uttering a single word.

They take the elevator up to their floor and Mike informs Dustin him and Max can get the single room again, claiming it for tomorrow night.

"Oooh Mikey getting laid tomorrow?" The curly-haired boy quips causing Max to burst out into laughter from the other room and Will to cover his ears.

"Shut up, Dustin!"

Mike just rolls his eyes, flipping his friend off and grabbing his pajamas. Him and El are in bed a few minutes later, their roommates either in the shower or already in bed.

"So, really," El says, sitting in front of Mike as he massages her shoulders, "are you planning on getting laid tomorrow?"

Mike's eyes widen in mock shock, halting his hands and leaving a kiss on the back of her neck. "Maybe just a date night?" he mumbles against her skin, "getting laid a preferred but optional activity."

A laugh bubbles out of her and she leans her head back on his shoulder, "is it crazy I actually wanna get laid by such a giant nerd?"

"Oh, my god!" Will screeches, covering his ears with his hands, "please, for the love of God, stop talking!"

Mike and El burst out laughing, forgetting Will was laying silently in the bed beside them.

"You mean you don't wanna hear about how good he can-"

"Eleven!"


	15. Date Night

"Ow! Can you stop fucking doing that!" Mike exclaims, pushing Dustin over who was repeatedly smacking the boy's red skin. 

"It's so funny! El, look!" 

Just as the curly-haired boy raises his hand again to smack her boyfriend's arm, her eyes zero in his hand and it freezes inches before it can make contact with the red, sunburnt skin. 

"Oh c'mon El," Dustin whispers.

The group was back at the beach for their third day, enjoying the hot sun and salty waves of California. They hadn't met up with the other four as of yet, hoping to spot them at some point today. 

They were enjoying their time tanning and playing in the ocean with one another, though Mike was starting to suffer from the blaring sun. In spite of the amount or number of times the boy reapplies his sunscreen, he ends up with blotchy red skin that leaves his friends amused.

Max, too, has fair skin but still tans despite the redness and pain she knows will come after her nightly shower. She's laying on her back, eyes closed but ears open and well aware of the altercation going on between her three friends. 

"Dusty, I thought you knew by now if anyone even looks at Mike the wrong way, let alone touches him, El's gonna be on their ass." Her boyfriend just lets out a groan, pulling her attention towards him. 

"Just look, Maxine!" She leans up and watches as Dustin quickly smacks Mikes back, a white imprint of a hand surrounded by red skin.

"OW!"

The redhead can't help but let out a snort that only increases when El dumps the rest of her water bottle on top of the boys head. 

"Jokes on you, El, that felt lovely!" He says, shaking his hair out like a wet dog and splashing her and Mike. 

"Oh, my god! You're dreadful, I'm going to join Lucas and Will." Mike exclaims, squeezing El's bare leg before getting up to walk down to the water.

The two boys had rented a paddleboard and were now attempting to master it. Dustin jumps up to join Mike, much to the freckled boy's dismay. 

"I wanna learn too! Look how much fun he's-" 

Suddenly, they see Will get pushed off the board by a wave and dragged under the water, his limbs flying everywhere. 

"What were you saying?" Mike asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm. 

Dustin rolled his eyes, shaking his wet hair in front of his friend once more before running off into the ocean. Mike was right behind him, yelling after him like a disgruntled mother with a poorly behaved child.

"Your boyfriend is annoying," El huffs, putting her wet hair into a bun. 

Max lets out a snort, pushing her sunglasses onto her head and leaning up on her elbows again to face her best friend. 

"Your boyfriend is a whiny nerd." 

El's laugh comes out more like a wheeze and she covers her mouth with her hand, "not nice, Max." 

The redhead lets out a shrug before a devious smile crosses her face, "speaking of which, are you guys finally going on a date tonight? Dustin told me he claimed the room for it and everything." El lets out a shy smile, looking down at the sand to hide the blush rushing to her cheeks. 

"Yeah," she mumbles, "I don't know we're doing, though."

"Oh, I think I do," Max says suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. 

She gives her a blank stare, "I meant I don't know where we're going." 

"Let me guess," Max says turning to face El, "a nice Italian restaurant on the water followed by maybe a quaint ice cream shop, and then, of course, back to the room where he decorated the bed with roses in the shape of a heart with the words 'make sweet love to me' underneath."

El feels uncontrollable laughter bubble out of her, falling backward to cover her face. Max joins in, the two hysterical and wheezing under the hot sun. A shadow falls over them and the two girls see a concerned looking Lucas staring down at them. 

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Shut up!" Max says, sobering, "we're funny!"

 "Yeah, okay, I just came to get a drink," the boy says, rummaging through the cooler for a water bottle. 

"What is that thing you rented?" El asks, watching as her boyfriend teeters to the side of a bright red board.

"A paddleboard," Lucas says breathlessly after gulping down half his drink, "come down with us and try it."

The girls go down to the ocean with Lucas only to see Dustin had mastered standing up on the shaky board. 

"HA! Suck it!" he says to an annoyed Mike and Will. 

"I'm the one who told you the technique!" Will screeched. 

"It's all about execut-" A harsh wave crashes down again, flipping the teen off the board causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"My turn!" Max squeals, grabbing the end of the board and bringing it to her. She hoists her body up with ease, slowly balancing her two feet on either side until she stands to her full 5'5 stature. 

"Give me the broom!" she exclaims. "Jesus Christ, not you too! That idiot called it a broom too," Lucas groans, "you guys really are meant to be."

To no one's surprise, Max eased her way in and out of the waves on the board with a bright smile on her face. 

"She's so fucking badass," Dustin says dreamily, watching as the redhead skirts over a wave. Will lets out a snort, "your heart eyes are rivaling Mike's right now."

Max slowly comes in on the board, surrounding her friends. "Oh, my god! That was fucking awesome, El, you have to try!" 

El looks down at the board wearily, never having tried something like this before. Mike noticed her apprehensive look and placed his hand on her waist reassuringly, giving it a small squeeze. 

"C'mon baby, you got this," he says with a wink. Her face twist in disgust at the unfamiliar pet name and her nose scrunches up. 

"I'll go if you never call me that again." A broad smile makes his way across his face, knowing that wouldn't go over well. 

"Deal."

She steadied the board before attempting to throw one leg over, only to fall off and under the water on the other side. She pops up with a giggle and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ears before a determined look crosses her face. 

She steadies the board again, successfully hoisting herself up to straddle the board. 

"Woohoo!" Max cheers, "you got it, El! Ride that board like-" 

"Nooo!" Mike and Will scream simultaneously causing Max, Dustin, and Lucas to snort at the mortified faces of the two boys.

El gives her a friend a firm 'stop that' look before her eyes travel to Mike and she feels her eyes dance over his broad shoulders and skinny yet toned torso. 

"She might forget the board all together," Max whispers to Dustin. 

The curly-haired boy throws his head back in laughter, "you're so fucking crude and I love it."

Feeling stable enough, El cautiously begins to stand until she's at her full height. She squeals and claps her hands excitedly, immediately feeling herself become unsteady. 

"No!" Will screams dramatically, as if she'd fall into a pit of pointy rocks instead of the cool ocean water. Her arms shoot out to steady herself and she smiles with shooting a thumbs up at her brother.

Dustin hands her over the 'broom' and she paddles off away from their friends. She's slow and cautious and the waves knock her board slightly but she's able to keep herself on the board. 

"Wait a second," Lucas says, "she could be using her powers!" The group watches as she tumbles off the board, the paddle flying to the side. Mike shoots him a dirty look, not amused by the accusation. 

"Oh c'mon, it was a fair point! Don't you remember last night at bowling!"

She swims over, board under her arm with a huge smile on her face. "That was fun!" 

They remain in the ocean for almost an hour, splashing one another and diving under the waves. The girls and Mike get out first, desperate for more sunscreen and water. The boys join them shortly after, Dustin claiming he got bit by a crab.

The curly-haired boy is sprawled out across a towel, his foot shoved upwards and in the direction of Will. 

"Please! Check it now! I don't have....much... longer..." 

Despite himself, Will plops down across from him and pokes at his foot to move it around. He inspects his skin for any bit marks or red scratches but doesn't see anything but dry, pruney feet.

"I don't see anything," Will says, "but a pedicure wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Did someone say pedicure!"

Kelly is walking towards the group, Maria beside her and Ryan and Justin talking animately a few feet behind them. 

"Kelly! Maria!" El squeals, jumping up to say hello. 

Mike notices Lucas tense slightly before staring at the dark-haired girl causing him to snort loudly next to him. The boy hears his friend and squints his eyes at him, "shut up." 

Mike shrugs innocently, deciding to hold his tongue despite the years of mockery and abuse that he was subjected to.

They all mingle with each other and find out they had actually gotten to the beach around the same time, only just bumping into one another now. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Ryan asked. 

Everyone but Mike and El look around questioningly at each other before Will shrugs, "I don't know, those two have a date tonight," he says, gesturing towards the couple, "but we don't really have plans yet."

"Well, we were planning to have another bonfire! You guys have to come!" Maria interjects, a shy smile crossing her face at the bold invitation. "I mean...if you want! You obviously you don't have to come, just if you want..." she says, wincing at the end.

They plan to meet at the beach's main entrance around eight, wanting a solid meeting point so no group has to wander around looking for another. No longer wanting to bake in the sun and needing showers and hopefully a nap, the party heads back to the hotel on foot.

"So," Max says, jogging up next to Lucas, "Maria was lookin' cute today." 

The boy just side-eyes her, not saying a word as he lets out a huff. 

"And she's so nice, right? A little awkward, but it's endearing." 

Again, silence. 

"I think maybe-" 

"Max! Be quiet!" 

A wicked smile crosses her face, as if she's gained a major victory or insight to Lucas's obvious feelings for the girl. 

"Can you please just tell us you like her and that you guys kissed and that you literally fell in love in 2 days." 

"Since when did you become such a girl?" Lucas snapped, not used to Max gossiping and throwing around the l word.

The redhead just rolls her eyes at his remark, poking his side roughly. "Sounds like we gotta make a ship name, Dusty!"

Mike's stepping out of the shower two hours later, the small but clean bathroom fogged up and hot. He dries his wet hair messily before wrapping the towel around his waist and making his way to where his bags are on the dresser. 

He turns the corner to see El sleeping in fetal position in the middle of the bed, her purple dress riding up her tan legs. He smiles softly at the sight before grabbing his clothes and quietly changing into shorts and a blue buttoned-up shirt with the sleeves rolled a quarter of the way up.

He gently sits on the bed and just admires his girlfriend's peaceful face. Her eyebrows and eyelids are relaxed opposed to the twitching that happens when she's having a restless night or bad dream. Her full red lips are pulled into a slight smile and her hands rest under her head full of curls.

Mike doesn't even realize he's reaching out to gently stroke her smooth face, dragging his pointer finger through her hair and down her cheek. She stirs, moving her face into his hand and letting out the tiniest of groans. 

Her eyes pop open and she examines her boyfriend's smiling face in a daze. His wet hair hanging slightly in front of his forehead, his increased amount of freckles from the sun, the soft look in his eye...she's almost positive she'll still dreaming.

"Not dreaming love, my boyish good looks are real and true." 

She feels herself blush, letting out an awkward chuckle that she had actually said that out loud. 

"You're a dork," she says quietly, moving her head into his lap. He looks down at her and admires her one last time, his finger swirling around one particularly bouncy curl. 

"You still wanna go, sleeping beauty?" She rolls her eyes playfully, pulling him down by the shirt so their lips collide in a soft, sweet kiss. 

"Yes."

They end up at the little shack they had found the first night and El is secretly grateful; she doesn't know how'd she contain her laughter if the first part of Max's envisioned date came true. They talk and reminisce and laugh over juicy burgers and crinkle fries and they're already so grateful for the time that just consists of the two of them. 

They love their friends and could easily spend everyday with them, but just a few hours together is when both, Mike and El, are at their happiest.

"The more I think about it, the more I wanna absolutely fucking kill you!" 

They had someone stumbled onto the topic of the quarry incident of 1983. The severity of Mike's actions had hit El a few years later, questioning why her boyfriend was able to topple off that cliff with what seemed like no hesitancy. He had reassured her over and over he wasn't thinking about the consequences and it was just an 'in the moment reaction'.

Now, they're able to talk about it without both of them getting teary-eyed at every horrific possibility that could've came from it; but if it's still got El cursing, you know the situation is unacceptable.

Mike just sticks his tongue out playfully, throwing a fry at her. 

"You're my girlfriend and you're crazy!" 

El slightly serious stance changes almost instantly and she's throwing her back in laughter. Dustin's famously uttered 'she's our friend' line became a staple within the party and it makes her laugh every time.

"Fine, that was a little funny," El teases, picking up her fry and popping it into her boyfriend's expectant mouth.

They find an ice cream place a few stores down, damn Max and her truthful second prediction. The couple gets their usual - Mike, chocolate and El, strawberry. 

The sun's just starting to set when they plop down in front of the ice cream parlor on the tiny yellow tables and chairs provided.

Mike finishes his within three minutes and El's is left dripping all over her hand, Mike licking around the pink liquid to save some of it. 

"So," he says, a speck of pink on the corner of his lip, "do you wanna meet them at the beach or go back to the room?"

El drops her cone in the nearby garbage and saunters back over to her boyfriend, pressing onto the tips of her toes and licking the ice cream off the corner of his lip. She doesn't realize his eyes go wide because she immediately presses her lips to his, his sticky lips with remnants of chocolate. She feels his tongue sweep against her bottom lip, begging for entrance when she pulls back and smiles innocently at him. 

"I think the empty room is the better option."

He smiles widely at her before turning around and bending his knees. He cranes his neck and looks expectantly at his girlfriend who just shakes her head and motions to her outfit, "I have a dress on!"

He stands to his full height and turns back around, pursing his lips to the side in though before scooping her up bridal style and taking off towards the hotel. El's giggle rings through the streets and through the hotel lobby until Mike throws her down on the bed. 

He notes that it's 8:30, their friends in the other room down at the beach and not expected back until later tonight.

He dives over her, holding himself up slightly to not completely crush her. His lips meet hers hungrily and she barely contains the moan that's threatening to slip past her mouth. His tongue flicks out, demanding entrance into her mouth as she wraps her legs around his waist. 

She tastes like strawberry with the slightest hint of waffle from the cone she had and he moans into her mouth. She hears her breathless, "Mike," against his lips and he pulls back to assess her already flushed face. Despite how often they've done this, he just about passes out when she pulls her dress over her head to reveal her lacy, light pink bra and panties.

"You're gonna fucking kill me, El," he grunts, his eyes running over he tanned, toned body. 

She just lets out a giggle, shaking her head at her ravenous boyfriend, "you've seen me naked a hundred times." 

"Doesn't matter," he insists, "you're always fucking beautiful." 

A blush comes across her face and she presses her lips together to hide her smile before unbuttoning his shirt one by one. She raises up slightly to push him on his back, straddling his hips and grinding against him mockingly. 

"Jesus, El." 

She turns her head to the side questioningly, "which one is it, Mike?" she teases, "am I Jesus or El?"

He pulls her down with another groan, successfully silencing her until a few moments later when the room is full of noises they're definitely glad their friends are missing.

El's laying with her head on Mike's chest, the two trying to catch their breath when she hears him mumbled against her damp curls, "I love you." 

She looks up at him, her eyes tender, "I love you too." 

El feels Mike press a lazy kiss to her head and she smiles softly before going in to use the bathroom. When she leaves the bathroom, she rounds the corner to make her way back into bed when she sees a single rose in the sheets where she just lay. She can't help the laugh that bubbles out of her, running over and tackling her boyfriend in a hug.

'2/3 Max, not bad,' she thinks.

 


	16. Hicks vs City Kids

Lucas, Max, Dustin, and Will didn't get back to the room until after one a.m., their boisterous laughter and careless slams of doors waking Mike and El in the room over. With a huff, the couple gets up to ask how their friends night was and to make sure they're all somewhat alive and well. The second they open their connecting door, however, four bodies fall into the room with a crash.

"What the fuck are you guys doing!" Mike groans, voice scratchy and deep from being woken from his slumber. 

"Uh oh, he's grouchy," Dustin slurs, "perhaps we interrupted them."

El just rolled her eyes at the drunken boy, her boyfriend just as irritated. 

"Perhaps it's because you guys probably woke the entire floor!" 

"Floor, shmore," Max mumbles under her breath, stumbling over to El and wrapping an arm around her affectionately. "Yo-you smell like sex," she blurts out causing everyone to burst into laughter except the blushing girl. "

Oh, my god, Max," El mumbles while dragging her friend over to the bed, "how 'bout you change and go to sleep?" 

"Sleep, meep." 

The small brunette throws her friend a confused look before sighing and helping her take off her sandy flip-flops.

On the other side of the room, Dustin is not so discreetly informing Mike on how the evening went for Lucas and Maria. "Not even kidding," he says before a hiccup interprets him, "they're gonna...get married. Everyone saw them holding hands."

Will snorts at Lucas's irritated expression. "Oh right, Dustin," the only sober boy complains, "I forgot holding hands and cheek kisses meant getting married." 

Will eyes light up like he's a preteen girl gossiping during a sleepover at the new information, "cheek kisses?!" 

The darker boy groans, stomping over to his bags to retrieve his pajama pants.

"We gotta stop guys," Mike warns once Lucas is in the bathroom, "you know he'll get angry and then blow up on all of us." 

"But he-he messed with you all the time about El." The freckled boy shrugs, immune to the teasing about his lovesickness and years of open affection to his girlfriend. 

"We're only here for a few more days and who knows how they're gonna end stuff," the boy rationalizes, "let's wait to see if they even stay friends before we start planning their wedding," he says, giving a pointed look towards Dustin.

Will nods in agreement while the other boy blurts out, "speaking of wedding, do you think me and Max will get married?" 

From the other side of the room, Max screams, "MARRIAGE IS FOR THE WEAK AND SPINELESS." 

El jumps at her friend's loud tone, letting out a tiny yelp of her own. "What the hell, Max!" 

The redhead proceeds to jump up onto the bed, her form wobbly and a rant beginning. "I'm serious," she slurs, "WHY do you need some bullshit paper to prove you love someone. People feel the need to have some grand wedding and show off with the stupid cakes and expensive dresses when half of these marriages are ending in divorce!"

While the group knows Max's rant isn't the case for the majority, it doesn't help that all of the teens' parents are no longer together. Dustin's dad had left before he was even born, leaving his mother to provide for herself and a newborn. Max and Will's parents divorced shortly after they started middle school while Lucas and Mike's parents recently separated after tension and fighting began to impact the younger children of both households.

"That's not true, Max," El reasons softly, "sometimes two people just can't fix their problems and it's better for everyone if they do that." Her eyes drift towards her boyfriend and he gives her a small smile, relating all too well to that scenario.

"Stuuuupid, marriage is stuuupid," she slurs, ending with a hiccup. El lets out a sigh and nods, knowing she's too far gone to even understand what she's saying let alone listen to a rational argument. 

"Alright, that's it," Mike interjects, "we're all going to sleep now."

Max makes an undetectable grunt in response, not even bothering to change into her night clothes and slipping under the blankets waiting for Dustin. Mike gives Lucas and Will a thumbs up, hoping the redhead and her boyfriend won't be too crazy before they pass out on their faces.

Mike and El head to their room and as they close the connecting door, hear Dustin challenge Lucas to a push-up test with the claim he is still the stronger, hotter one of the two. Mike closes the door with a chuckle, El shaking her head with a smile at her absurd friends.

The two curl into one another on the now cold bed, El's head on Mike's chest with his long arm thrown around her waist. The two lay in silence for a few moments, the noise of muffled arguments in the other room. 

"Even with their drunken interruption, I had a nice time tonight," El says, her voice laced with gratitude. 

"Good," her boyfriend mumbles back, lips finding her head to leave a soft kiss. She curls into his side and lets out a content sigh before closing her eyes and picturing her very own wedding with a three-tier cake and white lacy dress.

Will is awoken the next morning by a loud pounding on the front door. He looks around in confusion, Lucas still snoring with his back to him and Max and Dustin spooning in the other bed. He regretfully leaves the cozy bed, letting out a quiet "coming!" when the knocking becomes harder. 

He undoes the two locks before opening the door to reveal Justin, Ryan, and the two girls all dressed and ready for the day. "Oh, uh, hey guys," Will says bashfully, "what are you doing here?" 

Justin looks over Will's skinny body with a smirk, causing Will to looking down and groan silently at his Star Wars pajama pants. "I guess you forgot, William, which means we're already looking to win the mini golf bet." 

Will's eyebrows scrunch together in thought before one particular moment flashes back.

Last night, they had found a random golf ball embedded in the sand and had tried to make a game of golf. While their attempts with the random ball and a palm tree branch were obviously unsuccessful, the group eagerly planned a mini golf match: Hicks vs City Kids.

"Ah, there ya go," Ryan says with a chuckle when Will utters the team names, "we even dressed accordingly like a bunch of douchebags." 

The boy lets out a snort while shaking his head, "you guys look nice, we're all sleeping but come in and help me wake them up."

Embarrassingly enough, the clock inside read 12:30 p.m. and the other three teens were still sound asleep. 

Kelly tip-toes over to Max before poking her in the shoulder, "pssst...Max..." she whispers, "Max!"

The redhead rolls over and pushes Kelly's face, causing the girl to fall over with a yelp. "Ah!" 

Max's eyes peek open to see the blonde on the floor and her blue eyes grow wide, "oh my god! I'm so sorry!" 

The girl just gets up with a giggle, her hand flailing to the side dismissively. "My fault, I didn't know you'd be a grouch!" she teases.

Max observes the rest of the room to see her three other friends and Will chatting quietly, most likely judging all of them for being sound asleep in the afternoon. Her eyes fall to Maria, then to Lucas, and, even right out of a slumber, a devious smile crosses her face.

"Maria! Come here," she whisper-yells. The dark-haired girl slowly walks over, not wanting the floor to creak beneath her. 

"Good afternoon," she says with a giggle, "what's up?" 

"Do you wanna make Lucas absolutely shit himself?"

Fifteen minutes later, Dustin is up and Mike and El are in the room mingling with Ryan and Justin. 

"We don't know what they're talking about," Ryan says, gesturing over to the others, "I'm sure it's nothing good, though."

Suddenly, Max is coming over with a finger over her lips in a "sh" gesture. Confused, they look at each other questioningly until they see Maria slip into the spot where Will had slept right beside Lucas. El's eyes widen in disbelief, the bold notion uncharacteristic of the timid girl. 

It isn't until she sees Max a few feet away silently cheering her on like a soccer mom that she gets it and she lets out a soft giggle. 

"This is bad," El says quietly to the three boys, "they're planning to mess with Lucas in some way." 

Mike groans, muttering under his breath, "I told them to cut it out."

Max pushes everyone off towards the entrance of the room, the big group squishes together to be unseen. 

Stiffly, Maria wiggles her way over to Lucas and apprehensively rests the back of her head on the boys broad back, closing her eyes and putting her lips together to suppress an awkward giggle.

The pressure of someone on him makes Lucas stir, "Will, get off," he mumbles. 

He waits a few seconds before mumbling it again before turning around roughly. Maria's head lolls forward as she places her face directly into the mattress, her body threatening to shake with laughs.

He recognizes the dark hair immediately, springing up and away from the bed with a whispered "fuck!"

He looks around the other side of the room hoping to see anyone and swears again when it appears to be empty until he hears Maria's soft voice. "Hi."

"Um, hi, hey, fancy seeing you here."

"Last night was fun," she says shyly, adverting her gaze while trying to not burst out laughing at his visible cringe from his prior statement.

His eyes grow wide, trying to frantically remember how and when he stumbled in last night. He remembers clearly coming in with the party, waking Mike and El, Max's rant, getting challenged by Dustin...there was no way anything happened between them.

"It was," he stutters out in confusion, "but I don't get it-we didn't-"

A look of disappointment and embarrassment crosses her face and she bites down on her lower lip. "Oh...you don't remember," she says softly.

Lucas rapidly blinks, staring at the crestfallen girl who seems to be under the impression something happened between them last night; but he knows for a fact he would've never slept with her in a state where he couldn't remember the next morning.

"Wait...we didn't, we didn't do anything though, right? I mean, I know we didn't because you were drinking last night and I would've never tried to do something....not that I don't want too, I mean, you're beautiful and kind and funny and-"

A soft look crosses Maria's face and she all the sudden feels awful for agreeing to Max's little prank. She shakes her head, prompting him to stop and she whispers a quiet "I'm sorry," before pushing up on her toes and pecking him softly on the cheek. 

"What are you sor-"

All of the sudden, the eight hidden teens come out from the other side of the room with one particular redhead looking far too giddy. 

"Shit."

An hour and a half later and everyone's waiting on line at a local mini-golf course still poking fun at the very flustered and irritated Lucas. 

"Not that I would-wouldn't try something," Dustin stutters out, "you're just so-so-so..." 

The boy pushes his friend to the side causing him to trip on the concrete. 

"Hey!" 

"Then shut up already!" 

Mike gives El a knowing look, knowing Lucas's temper will come out soon enough if Dustin and Max don't stop. 

"Really, Dustin," Will whispers pleadingly, "just drop it before he gets mad."

Once everyone pays for a 24-hole session and gets their balls and clubs, they start arranging the uneven teams. 

"Well me and Mike weren't there when this bet happened," El reasons, "so how about we still play but you just don't count our scores?" 

Everyone agreeing to that solution, a competitive energy fills the atmosphere almost immediately and the groups do rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes first. Will's rock beats Justin's scissors, the choice causing Kelly to groan and berate him.

Will, Max, Dustin, and Lucas all get it in the first hole with under 2 strokes, a chorus of fuck yeah and high-fives between the group members. Justin dramatically brings down his black sunglasses, standing straight up and swinging his club like a professional golfer; ironically, it takes him over 7 hits. 

"Oh boy," Ryan mumbles causing Mike and El to chuckle off to the side.

The couple gets left behind around the 10th hole, the competitive nature of the two groups having them fly through the course. Mike and El are now able to go through each hole at their own leisure, no harsh screams and booing around them.

"No offense to them," Mike mumbles coming up from behind El, who just got a hole in one, and wrapping his arms around her waist, "but I'm glad they left us." 

She lets out a soft giggle and elbows him playfully, "we got a second date out of it!" 

The short girl turns in his arms and looks up at him with a smile. The sunshine is beaming down, her hair haloed by the bright glare with her tan skin glowing and Mike can't help but capture her lips in a kiss. She smiles against them, dropping her club to wrap her arms around his shoulders and push her hand through the back of his messy hair. 

His hands just make it to her waist when they hear, "this is a family friendly place you perverts!"

They had expected the voice to be Dustin or Lucas but have to hold back their intense laughter when it's a pimple-faced, scowling teenaged boy in a Golf n' Stuff uniform. 

"Sorry sir," Mike says with a mock salute, laughter about to bubble out of his mouth.

The boy mumbles something under his breath and gives them one more disapproving look before stomping away, leaving Mike and Eleven hunched over in laughter. They manage to get it together after five minutes and eventually meet up with their friends at the third to last hole, all of them dramatically stretching and practice their swings. 

"It's not even close," Will teases, "these city kids suck!"

"Well maybe if someone would help instead of flirting with our opponent," Justin yells, staring in the direction of Maria and Lucas, "we'd be doing much better!" 

Kelly just rolls her eyes, wanting her friend and the boy to get as much as time together as possible, "oh please, even if she wasn't flirting with him the whole time, we'd be getting dragged down by you!"

To no one's surprise, the hicks won by a substantial amount and were now all being treated to dinner at a nearby restaurant they had noticed on their way to Golf n' Stuff. Maria and Lucas huddle close together in the booth, his arm thrown around the back casually and a soft blush on her face. Max, El, and Kelly all share knowing looks, glad their little prank before didn't cause any awkwardness between the two.

Will goes to the bathroom shortly after everyone orders and he's basically bouncing back, an excited, joyful energy obvious in his return. "You get laid in the bathroom or something?" a crude Dustin remarks, "why are you so happy?" 

Will's face twists into one of disgust at his friends comment before plopping down on his chair, "no Dustin, I didn't get laid in a dirty public bathroom! This! Look at this!" 

He throws a crumpled up pamphlet onto the table that reads Disneyland Souvenir Guide. 

El's eyes immediately brighten at the side, having been to Disneyworld in Florida a few years ago with Hopper and absolutely loving it. 

"Disneyland!" she happily screeches, snatching the paper and rummaging through the pages. 

"Yes!" Will says back just as excitedly, "it's only two hours away from here! We could totally do a day trip if we leave early!" 

They all look at each other, Will and El's excited energy leaving no one opposed to the idea. 

"That'd be cool," Justin says, "we've all been before but it's pretty fun." Max and Dustin agree as well since they're the two out of the group who have never been to Disneyworld. 

"So, Mike, Lucas, what do you think!" Mike's gaze falls on El, excitedly flipping through the pamphlet and pointing out familiar attractions to Kelly. 

"I'm in," Mike says. 

They all look at Lucas expectantly, as if he'd say no when it's 1 against 9. 

"Disney here we come," he mutters like a stressed dad forced into taking his children to the amusement park. 

Loud choruses of "yes!" are heard throughout the restaurant, everyone turning to see a group of 16 and 17-year-olds celebrating the fact that they're going to Disneyland.


	17. Disneyland

“Guys! Wake up!” Will exclaimed excitedly from the front seat of the minivan, “get up, get up, get up! We’re here!”

Max and Dustin looked around in a daze, both their heads against the cold glass of the windows. The boy made a grunt of acknowledgment only to be smacked in the head by his girlfriend a few seconds later, “we just got to Disney, show some fucking enthusiasm!”

Dustin picked up and turned his head around to glare at the redhead before a look of mock thrill came over him. “Oh wow, golly, gee, we’re at Disney!”

Lucas burst out laughing at the high-pitched voice the boy had put on, Will joining in and teasing him about his eery similarity to Mikey Mouse.   
  
El had been sprawled out in the backseat, her head on Mike’s lap with her legs curled into one another. The familiar noises of bickering and loud cackles woke her, adjusting to the bright sun coming in through the windows. She turned flat onto her back just in time to see her dopey boyfriend looking down at her with a small smile.

“Hi,” she says innocently.

“Hi,” he says, his smile growing larger but managing to stifle his laugh at her messy hair and sleepy demeanor.

She extends her arms above her, a groan coming from her at the feeling of her stretched out muscles. She sits up with a smile and her eyes widen when she sees the entrance to Disneyland less than a mile up, roller coasters and Sleeping Beauty’s castle in the distance.

“Oh, my god!” she squeals, “we’re here!”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say!” Will whines, opening his car door, “c’mon, they’re probably waiting for us at the entrance!”

Max turns around to El, a smirk on her face as she whispers, “someone’s excited, you wonder why?”

The brunette gives her friend a pointed look before pressing her pointer finger to her mouth and joining the rest of the group outside.

Ten minutes later, they’re at the entrance where Kelly, Maria, Ryan, and Justin are slumped against the side of the gate, the two girls chatting happily with matching Mickey Mouse ears on their heads. Justin’s the first to notice them and speed walks over to the group, bumping shoulders with Will.

“Hey, guys!”

They all greet one another, El squealing over the headbands and demanding her and Max get matching ones at the first store they see. They all pay for their tickets and enter the park, people of all ages smiling and laughing as they maneuver around the crowded area.

True to the stressed dad persona he’s taken on, Lucas grabbed a map from the ticket booth and was attempting to plan out their day trip. “Okay, it seems like all the good shit is at Fantasyland which I guess is…” he looks around, squinting his eyes at the signs before pointing to the right, “somewhere that way, yeah, okay, so we can just head that way and-“

El, Max, Will, and Kelly were off, leaving everyone else in the dust.

“Right, yeah, cool,” he says, already over his trip.

Maria giggles next to him, watching him sigh and rub his hand over his face/ “You look overwhelmed,” she says, amusement in her tone.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this road trip in the first place,” he sighs, “I’ve seriously aged about twenty years.”

Maria giggles and opens her mouth to say something before a voice from behind them interrupts, “and on the right, we’ll see Lucas trying to impress a girl by telling her he’s actually forty years old while still finding something to bitch about at the HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH YOU DICKHEAD!”

Mike and Ryan, in a poor attempt to hide their laughter, snort before adverting their gazes from a pissed off Lucas. “Oh, I’m sorry, if I remember correctly you weren’t too excited about being here just 15 minutes ago! And I’m not saying I’m actually forty, I’m just saying being around YOU specifically takes years off my life!”

“If you would just-“

“Last one to the rides has to buy lunch!” Maria says quickly, grabbing Lucas’s hand to drag him away from more bickering that will only upset him further. They take off towards Fantasyland, the other three boys trudging behind and still laughing at the flustered dad that is Lucas.

They eventually reunite with the rest of the group in front of Peter Pan’s Flight, requested by El and Max. When the two girls first started to bond, introducing the brunette to Disney movies was one of their favorite ways to pass the time. El remembers being surprised by the girl’s love for princesses and fantasy and finding true love, her tougher and tom-boy demeanor a stark contrast. Their favorite had become Peter Pan, enchanted by the premise of Neverland and a weird crush on Peter.

The wait was expected to be around an hour, the teens talking and laughing with one another to pass the time. “You know for a damn fact, Will, that Prince Charming is secretly a gay icon! Who would be that obsessed and informative about shoes? Was Cinderella the only girl with a size 7?”

“Oh, my god you’ve literally been talking about this for forty minutes, Justin! We get it!,” Kelly whines from aside Max and El, who are bouncing up and down in excitement.

“I will not stand for it,” Justin says, the passion evident in his voice, “it’s absolutely preposterous and I demand representation!”

Will looks at him, a mix of adoration and fear and El can’t help but giggle when she notices the look on her step-brothers face. “He’s a keeper,” she mouths causing him to shrug.

“Am I scaring you?” he asks softly in Will’s ear, a blush creeping up his neck from feeling his breath so close to him.

“Little ‘bit,” he rushes out, dryly. Justin smirks and nudges the boy’s arm, causing feisty little Will to side eye him.

“I love them!” Maria whispers to the three girls trying but failing to conceal their blatant staring.

“Me too!” Max whispers causing Kelly to add, “me three! Justin’s a giant man-child who needs to be tamed.”

“Well, Will’s about the calmest person that I know,” El says, “so maybe that would work out somehow.”

The girls hear a grunt from behind them and turn around to see the boys using the metal bar above them to do pull-ups, Mike’s dejected stance proving what his girlfriend already knows.

“How many this time, love? Two?”

“Three!” he bites back, the playful adoration in his eyes a sharp contrast to his tone. El’s face lights up and she claps for him nonetheless before Lucas hops down.

“HA! 15!” “Nobody was even trying to compete with you, asshat…” Mike says, bitterly.

“And speaking of working out!” Kelly says when the girls turn around, “Maria! What have you gotten yourself into!”

The dark-haired girl just rolls her eyes, shrugging even though inside she’s resisting the urge to fan herself and walk right on over to him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, I think you do, girly needs some water!”

The three girls erupt into giggles, a blushing Maria adverting her gaze from her overbearing friend. With luck on her side, their called up next and separate into groups of two: Max and El, Kelly and Ryan, Lucas and Maria, Will and Justin, Dustin and Mike. The ride is dark and slow and twinkling with magical music in and Max and El feel like their in heaven.

“This is amazing!” they group hears El squeal and Dustin can’t help but notice Mike’s dopey grin.

“Jesus, just her voice and you’re a heart-eyed goof.”

“Shut up,” he mumbles, looking around at the ride, secretly not as impressed as his girlfriend.

When the ride comes to an end, the two girls swear to go on once again before they leave and bounce down the stairs to the exit, their eyes adjusting to the bright sun outside. The rest of the group shortly follows, Mike coming up from behind El and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Did you have fun?” he mumbles against her ear. She can feel his smirk against her, knowing he must’ve heard her gleeful screams.

“Yes! I can already say this is the happiest place on earth!”

The group waited three hours for Dumbo, Mad Tea Party, Disney Railroad, and even It’s A Small World because “it’s awful but you just have to go on it.” With all of the rides being so close to one another, they completed neglected nutrition and were now all starving.

“Just leave me here to DIE,” Dustin shots dramatically, “I-I can’t make it!”

Carnation Cafe was only now only a few feet away, the starving teens too hungry and tired to play into their friend’s dramatics. “Then stay there!” Max says to her boyfriend, “I’ll eat every cheeseburger in this place and you’ll be shit out of luck.”

“I’m kind of scared of her,” Maria whispers to El who gives her a knowing smile with a nod.

“This abuse…I can’t….”

There was no wait, luckily they had come at an off time, and they had ordered within ten minutes, already eagerly looking over the dessert menu.

“Justin, we got our representation after all,” Will says across from him, “look!”

The boy peers over at the menu where Will’s finger is and he lets out a booming laugh, one the party hadn’t really heard before.

“Oh, my god it’s like they heard me!” One pitch louder, he mockingly puts up his finger and shouts, “one Gay Nineties Sundae for me, hold the cherry!” Everyone bursts into giggles beside Kelly, who just put her face in her hands like an embarrassed mother.

“See, you’re not the only flustered parent,” Maria whispers reassuringly to Lucas who’s sat beside her.

“Oh, shh,” he says, poking her Mikey Mouse ears causing them to move slightly.

“Hey!” Lucas smiles before adjusting them on her head, moving back a piece of her hair that had jutted out from behind her ear. His finger against her skin caused her to jump, a soft look in her eyes that reassured him he wasn’t scared of her - quite the opposite actually.

After eating cheeseburgers and gay sundaes, Lucas had discovered the Penny Arcade while looking through the map while waiting for dessert and desperately wants to go, along with Mike, Dustin, and Ryan. They still had four hours until fireworks at 9:00 so they decided they would split up for a while, a final meeting spot at the cafe at 8:00 if they don’t find their way back to one another. Mike kisses El’s cheek before they leave, a blush on her face while the girls and Justin hound her.

“How can you stand it!” Kelly exclaims to Will, “they’re so cute but like she’s also your sister!”

Will shrugs his shoulders, all too familiar with his step-sister’s love life. “I had no choice but to get used to it,” he says, “but I’m also glad it’s Mike, ya know? At least I know she’s being loved…even if it is an abnormal amount.”

El has a sweet smile on her face, her heart full from her his words but still sticks her tongue out at him for good measure.

“So, ladies,” Justin says, “back to Peter Pan?” They go back to Peter Pan three more times, the lines getting shorter with the absence of cranky toddlers and tired out elementary school children. They’re waiting in line for the fourth time when Will notices the same amusement park worker staring them down, a disgusted look in his eyes he’s not too familiar with but can only figure what it’s about.

He and Justin have been standing close together, the boy’s hand sometimes making its way around his shoulder and touching his hip for less than three-seconds; on top of Justin’s boisterous ways, it’s no surprise they’re being noticed.

“Justin,” Will says quietly, “I think you should quite it down a little.” The boy looks to his friend with a confused expression, no little kids or old people around to be offended by his loud brashness, until he sees the fear in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just please…shh,” he says; the boy is suspicious, but he does as the boys asks.

They’re up next, waiting behind the metal bar that separates the waiting area from the ride and Will has tensed up considerably. “Seriously, Will, what’s up?” Justin asks quietly, bending down to his ear, “it seems like you’re freaking out.”

Too concerned about comforting Will, he doesn’t even notice the sneering worker beside them until a voice interrupts them.

“Do you two fairies mind?”

Justin watches Will’s eyes grow wide and his face grows white and he pushes the small boy behind him. “Did you say something?” Justin says, carefree voice gone replaced with a deep tone Will hasn’t heard this trip.

“Yeah, I said do you fairies mind? Figures you kinds of people would be on this ride.”

The girls take notice of the conversation and Kelly is standing their, blood boiling and ready to fight the sweaty, sneering worker. “Did this fucker just-“

“I don’t know what you mean by ‘you kinds of people’” Justin calmly says, trying to maintain his composure.

“You’re gay. That’s what I mean,” the boy says harshly, the second word coming out like vomit. “And especially that one,” he says nodding towards Will, “he looks so scared right now it’s like he knows he’s wrong for being a fag.”

At the same time Max and Kelly move to go into the next row to confront the worker, Justin pulls the boy by his damp shirt before punching him square in the face. The boy’s body lunges to the side at the force before he turns back around, a red mark already on his face. Justin unlatches the rope separating them and punches him again, this time causing him to fall to the ground. Kelly and Maria swing under their rope before running to get Justin, all too aware of the damage he could do once someone is on the floor.

“Don’t!” Kelly says, “don’t do it, Justin!”

“You’re joking, right Kel? Did you fucking hear him!”

“I know, believe me, but-“

Shee sees the second worker operating the ride speaking into a walkie-talkie and know they have only a few minutes until security comes. “He’s calling security, let’s go!”

“Fuck that,” Justin says, “this asshole-“

“Justin, please,” Will’s small voice squeaks out, clutching El’s hand like his life demands on it, “please, let’s just go!”

The five of them run through the few bystanders looking on in shock. They make it out of the entrance and see two security guards running towards the ride.

“Don’t run,” Max says, “if we just walk away, they won’t suspect anything….look, guys, Dumbo!” she says loudly, pointing to the ride in hopes the guards see her, “let’s go on that instead!”

They make their way over and take a breath of relief when the watch the guards go through Peter Pan’s Flight.

“Holy shit,” Maria mumbles. “I’m so glad you’re basically a fugitive,” Kelly says, hoping to defuse the tension; the girls laugh, the two boys still not over the previous events.

El looks at her step-brother sympathetically, his dejected face causing her heart to break. “How ‘bout we meet the guys at the arcade?” she says, rubbing her hand up and down his arm, “maybe play Pac-Man?” she says, a hint of a smile playing on her face.

That had become their game, staying up late into the night on weekends desperately trying to beat each other’s high scores. He nods, returning the small smile.

El looks towards Justin then towards the three girls, silently asking if he wants to be with Justin alone to which he nods. She walks off and the girls stay a few feet ahead, talking quietly. Will leaves a good three feet between them, his feet dragging slowly.

“I’m so sorry, Will, fuck, I’m so sorry,” Justin says after a few minutes of just roller coasters and distant laughter around them. “I….I totally shouldn’t have done that, I’m just so used to fighting when people say shit and-“

“It’s okay,” Will reassures slightly, “it wasn’t that.” Justin only looks at him, not wanting to ask for an answer but definitely wanting one. “I just, I don’t know,” the smaller boy begins, “I never had someone directly say something like that to me before. I’m just…why would someone say that? Why does it matter?”

“I don’t know, Will, it’s fucked up.”

The boy just nods and the two walk in silence; Justin tries to hide his smile when Will eventually closes the large gap between them and their arms brush while they walk, a slight sense of comfort in the tiny touch.

They make it to the arcade without incident and inform the boy’s of their drama, Lucas ditching his controls the second he hears the story.

“What the fuck!”

Will shrugs, “he got ‘em pretty good I have to say, his face was almost as red as Mike’s skin at the beach.”

Max and El laugh, relieved to see their friend joking and not letting some asshole homophobe ruining his fun.

“But I think for good measure,” Maria says cautiously, “we should probably leave? Don’t you all think? We can still watch the fireworks from the car…” she suggests.

“It’s 7:30 so we’d only have an hour and a half to kill,” Lucas says, “so I’m fine with that.” “Well of course you are,” Mike teases, “but yeah, that’s probably the best idea.”

Everyone but El and Will nod, “ten minutes,” she says, “we got a game to play!”

Will ends up beating his step-sister in the first round, per usual, before letting her win the second and then truly losing the last, a victorious El beaming as she hugs him to show her good sportsmanship.

The group of ten make their way to the parking lot, Mike looking around to see if they’re being followed by security.

“They’re not just gonna start tailing us, silly,” his girlfriend says as she slips her hand in his, “they don’t even know what we look like.”

“Still!” he says, “we’re all fugitives now.”

El rolls her eyes at her boyfriend’s dramatics, leaning her head on his arm as they walk. “Did you still have fun?” he asks.

Her eyes move upwards to see him staring down at her, “of course! We’re at Disney!!!”

Mike lets out a chuckle, softly kissing the top of El’s head as they walk to the car in a comfortable silence.

There are three blankets between the two cars, Lucas and Maria on the hood of his van while everyone sets up for the show. “How much you wanna bet those two are gonna make out when the fireworks start?”

Lucas says teasingly, nodding his head toward Mike and El who have caught up with the group. “Oh shh, they’re so cute!” she says, pushing his arm lightly.

“If cute means absolutely horrifying, then yes, you’re right.”

She looks at him with a bright, sweet smile, the setting sun in the background and he’s really hoping no one is betting on him and Maria.

9:10 the fireworks start and they all watch in awe, the bright colors and patterns lighting up the sky. Funnily enough, Mike and El are the only couple who don’t kiss during the firework, Justin and Will in the backseat of Ryan’s car with the roof down, Will’s head on the boy's shoulder with a blush on his cheek where a pair of lips just left.

It’s just after 9:40 when everyone’s stretching out and preparing for the car ride home when they finally realize Dustin and Max are nowhere to be found. “Where on Earth did they go!” Maria asks with concern, “I hope they didn’t miss the fireworks!”

“We definitely didn’t!” Max says, hanging upside down.

“Best seat in the house!” Dustin says, his dangling head next to hers.

An anger Lucas turns around to see his two friends on top of his van, their two heads hanging off the side. “Are you shitting me!”

 

 


	18. See You Soon

The teens didn’t get back to their hotel until almost midnight, everyone but Lucas snoring in the car cuddled up against the fabric seats. The early wake-up call along with hours of walking around in the hot sun exhausted everyone, all of them not even changing and passing out in their sweaty, day clothes once they made it up to their room.

That was something all they deeply regret almost ten hours later, sleeping through the morning of their last day there surrounded by the smell stale smell of sweat and dirt. “We absolutely suck,” Will whines, “it’s our last day here and we all just woke up!” 

Max peers over to the clock on the wall that reads 11:16 a.m. and she can’t help but snort, thrilled they all slept in and didn’t wake for an early start at the beach. “It’s peak time for the sun now so it’s really the best time to go!”

A sun-burnt Mike Wheeler sat on the end of his bed a few feet away, arms behind him as he’s leaning back with an unamused expression on his face. “Yeah, that’s perfect, just what I need, more sun!” 

The California sun really is getting to the fair boy, a constant throbbing and pinkish tone to his skin even with the multiple reapplications of sunscreen. His girlfriend gives him a sad smile from beside him, her hand atop his.

“Can’t relate,” Lucas says with a playful shimmy of his shoulders. 

Everyone barks out a laugh, besides Mike who just rolls his eyes, and decides to start getting ready for their last beach with quick showers and bathing suit changes.

“We can stay here if you want, grouchy,” El whispers in his ear causing a ghost of a smile to cross his face that morning. 

“And deprive you of your last beach day?” he says with mock outrage, “absolutely not.” 

She gives him a doubtful look, head cocked to the side and eyebrows perched up at her red-faced boyfriend who looks miserable. “But you look really bad, I don’t think…” A wounded look crosses his face and she lets out a tiny snort, “I mean, sunburnt bad! You could get sun poisoning!” 

He just rolls his eyes playfully at his overly concerned girlfriend and swears he will be “A-OK.”

If he had only listened to his girlfriend, he wouldn’t be sitting on the hot California beach an hour later shivering despite his red, swelled face and hot skin. “Really, dude, you look rough,” Dustin says honestly. 

Mike gives him a blank look, not having the energy to even respond to his friend. 

“Oh, god, he’s not even fighting him,” Max says, the mock panic evident in her voice, “it’s worse than we thought!”

“It’s not funny you guys!” Will screeches, “he could have sun poisoning!”

“That’s what I said!” his sister responds, sitting next to her boyfriend with a concerned expression on her face.

“Can you two calm down,” Mike says suddenly, “I’m just overheated and a tad sunburnt.”

A visible chill runs through him and that’s enough for El to grab his hand, not comfortable with his shade of red or shivers in 85-degree weather. 

“Me and you are leaving!” she announces during her attempt to pull her much taller boyfriend up.

“El, that’s not necess-“ 

One stern look from the small girl has Mike letting out a heavy sigh before getting up, the rest of the group snorting. 

“She must’ve learned that from Hop,” Dustin whispers to Max who nods in agreement before yelling “meet you two back in the room! Keep it PG, you tomato! Or at least wait until she’s ripe!”

“Jesus Christ, Max!” Lucas says after El flips them off and walks faster off the beach with Mike, “that was inappropriate even for you, Will is about to pass out.”

“Or drown himself,” Dustin says as he watches Will take off towards the water, arms flailing in disgust. 

The three friends giggle at the smallest boy’s distaste, watching him throw his body under the waves.

“Oh, god, wait, I think he’s actually drowning himself!”

“Not on my watch!” a new voice proclaims to their left.

Their heads snap towards the voice only to see Justin standing, hands on his hips and chest perched out, in the smallest bathing suit bottoms they have ever seen.

“Is that a…”

“What the fuck…”

“We begged him not to wear it!” Kelly interrupts with a whine, “I have been apologizing to every poor, innocent family that has had to endure this horrific sight! Mother's are seriously shielding their 3-year-old’s eyes!”

Justin bats his hand towards the blabbering blonde girl before taking off into the ocean to “save” Will, the clumsy run against the sand causing the group to let out a laugh.

“He’s a damn mess,” Ryan grumbles as he surveys the group and realizes two are missing, “hey, where are Mike and El?”

“Pretty sure his bitch ass has sun poisoning,” Dustin says nonchalantly, “wanna build a sandcastle?”

The concern for Mike goes out the window in three-seconds flat, a challenge between Kelly and Dustin already arising at who can make the better castle with no tools provided. Ryan lets out a sigh, claiming to be the judge as he plops down on the towel and closes his eyes.

“Hi…” Maria says quietly to Lucas, a smile playing on her lips at his amused expression. 

“Hey,” he says, “wanna walk?” he asks, hoping for some time with just the two of them. 

They both mumble to their friends that they’ll be back and their hands graze as they walk down to the shore. 

“How was your morning?” Lucas asks, grateful his tone isn’t as nervous as he feels when their hands touch like he’s 12 years old again. 

“Good,” she smiles with a nod, “we got breakfast and then all wanted to barf it up when we saw Justin’s outfit.” Lucas lets out a cackle, loving the snarky side that she also has in her. 

“Yeah, that’s something…” he responds, not being able to help but match her smile.

It’s not that Lucas was particularly wary of relationships, he just never seemed to find the right girl. He’d been on a date with a handful after his high school basketball career picked up but never anything that had made him felt _this_ way.

Of course, there’s a part of him that maybe thinks his parent’s separation had unconsciously deterred him but he’s a fierce believer in creating your own fate and not dwelling on mistakes, whether it be his own or his parent’s failed marriage.

Maria realizes he’s deep in thought and instead of interrupting him, she takes one deep breath before boldly taking his hand and giving him a small smile when he looks down at her. He squeezes her hand and hopes to God that their last night brings some sort of future for them because he knows he’s not ready for whatever this is to be over.

“I am so ready for this to be over,” Mike whines, “it’s so fucking cold, El, please!” 

The second the couple got back into their room, El charged into the bathroom and started to run a cold bath for her boyfriend’s burned skin. She watched like a hawk from the toilet, squinting her eyes at him challengingly when he tried to take his red shoulders out of the water.

“You know,” he complains further, “I could’ve just taken a cold shower since it’s only my upper body, Eleven!”

She rolls her eyes and pads over to the door to grab a towel off the back of it, throwing it over the sink. “I’ll be in the warm bed when you’re done whining!” she says, sticking her tongue out playfully before skipping away.

He smiles despite himself and dries off his body that he will not admit feels a lot better before running into the cold air-conditioned room and under the warm blanket. 

“Oh, my god!” El squeals with laughter, “where are your clothes!”

“Sh,” he says hovering above her, “I feel better and we’re here alone.” 

The girl under him raises her eyebrows, turning her head to the side questioningly, “are you suggesting we…” 

Mike’s eyes fall to her lips and before she can finish her sentence meets them feverishly. She smiles against them before kissing back, her hand going to back of his head. Her nails graze his unruly curls and she pulls lightly, a small groan escaping his lips.

“Was this your plan all along?” she asks pulling away, a smirk playing on her lips, “fake sun poisoning to get laid?”

“Depends,” he says cheekily, “would that work?” 

A loud laugh escapes her mouth and she pushes him to the side and flips over to straddle his waist. “It just might,” she says as she leans down towards his ear slowly, all too aware of his view of her bathing suit top and how her hot breath fans against him. She hears him inhale sharply and can’t help but smirk, thinking his next treatment of Aloe vera can wait.

The hotel door squeaking opening is heard hours later, the tv on and a towel discarded right outside the bathroom. 

“Hey guys, how’re you…OH, MY GOD!” 

Max, Dustin, Will, and Lucas walk in to see scrawny, shirtless Mike Wheeler in bed with what appears to be an equally shirtless El, guarding herself with the covers.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Dustin screeches, “Will! Shield your eyes!” he screams, jumping towards the boy to hold his sweaty hands over his brown eyes.

“Jesus, we’re not naked Dustin,” Mike sassily says, throwing back the cover to reveal El in her bathing suit top and denim short and himself dressed in blue shorts.

“Definitely not,” El says, “the sheets are too sticky.”

Max’s face morphs into one of pure disgust and El’s entire face flames red. 

“Oh, my god! Not like that! I put Aloe on Mike!” she exclaims, throwing her hands over her face.

“This has been the worst fifteen-seconds of my life,” Lucas says with a flat tone.

The whole room is quite afterward before they all simultaneously burst into laughter at how horrifically awkward this all could’ve been.

“It really was,” Will says through his cackles. He then informs his sister and best friend of their plans for the rest of the night they had formulated while at the beach. 

“We’ll take showers now, then have our last supper before having our super depressing goodbye fire at 8.”

“Super depressing, huh?” El quips, “depressing because you’re leaving Justin?” 

Mike watches as Lucas’s face falls and quickly changes the subject, asking where they’re going for dinner. The topic of food sends the starving teens into action, showers and blow dryers and shouts of “hurry up!” surrounding the apartment for the next hour and a half.

Dinner goes as usual for the party, Dustin excitedly running through the door, Lucas and Max stealing one another’s fries, Mike and El sitting next to each other and only disconnecting hands to eat. 

Their friend group is one that they know is special, their bonds with one another all different yet similar at the same time. They’ve all learned to work with each other quirks and their bonds only grow stronger with age, something they’re all grateful for as they laugh and bump elbows at the diner table they had met their four friends at just a few days ago.

Mike sees Lucas looking in that direction of the table they sat at a few days ago and nudges him with his elbow, “you okay?” 

The boy just shrugs, not wanting to wallow on his last night but the sinking feeling in his stomach growing. Mike nods quietly, throwing his arm over the boy’s broad shoulders and squeezing reassuringly before retracting it. 

“It’ll work out, man,” Mike says, “a lot of people make the distance work.” 

Lucas looks at his friend and smiles gratefully, nodding and holding out his fist. 

“Thanks, man,” he says quietly, the intimate moment between the two boys gone almost as soon as it began. 

Mike holds out his fist to bump it and misses, instead his knuckle hitting the side of the boy’s fist and cracking into the edge of the table. Lucas bursts out into laughter, shaking his head with a playful mutter of “spaz.”

The group of six make their way down to the beach a few minutes after 8:00, the roaring bonfires and ocean breeze like something out of a movie. They spot the others a few yards down, blankets laid out and Justin sitting cross-legged strumming his acoustic guitar. 

“Hi, guys!” Kelly exclaims excitedly, arms flailing with a (leaking) red solo cup in hand. Maria smiles at the party, her eyes lingering on Lucas the longest while she shoots him a small wave.

“I see you ladies and gents came for the show,” Ryan says, humor in his tone, “Sunny Boyz are making a one-night comeback!”

“Oh, god,” Lucas mouths to Maria who giggles quietly and shrugs innocently, wanting him to be surprised when he realizes they’re actually pretty good.

And good they are, Justin strumming along to U2’s Desire while a drunken Ryan does a surprisingly well interpretation of Bono. Everyone sits around the roaring fire smiling and laughing along, El swaying back and forth excitedly against Mike’s back as he smiles into her hair, placing a light kiss atop it. Max and Dustin are up dancing far too fast for the rendition but “it adds to the effect,” as the curly-haired boy claims.

Lucas and Maria are sitting next to one another, him admiring her soft glow as she laughs at the goofy couple’s dancing. He doesn’t even realize he leans over to kiss her cheek in front of everyone until Ryan’s voice falters and his mouth is in the shape of an o.

They look in shock until Justin saves the day while belting out “DES-I-I-I-IRE!”

“Ain’t that the truth!” Kelly says pointing between her friend and Lucas, “these two are SO in love!

Maria lets out an awkward giggle, hiding her face behind Lucas’s arm. Justin starts strumming to the next song and the encounter is long forgotten as a drunken Kelly pretends to play an air guitar and Will grabs Eleven to dance with him. The two watch their friends with wide smiles before Maria’s voice breaks the silence between them. 

“I’m glad we met you guys,” she says sweetly. 

Lucas feels his heart soar and he looks down at her with a small smile, “me too, really really glad,” he says, his eyebrows going up on his second really. 

She giggles while pushing him softly to the side, her hand that grazed his arm sliding down to his own to interlock them. With the knowledge that they’re both gonna be saying goodbye in just a few hours, they lean into one another and enjoy their last moments together.

There’s dancing and drinking and laughing and it’s not until they’re getting kicked off the beach by beach patrol that they accept defeat and end the night. The tipsy girls cry and hug one another for three full minutes, swearing to never forget one another (even though 3/4 know _one_ of them is gonna be getting a certain boy’s number).

Will and Justin are off to the side, the smaller boy looking sheepish as he stands against the outside fence. 

“You remembered to bring the guitar,” he finally says with a shy smile. 

“Well, would it be a true bonfire experience if I didn’t?” Justin smirks, almost completely sobered by this goodbye. 

Will looks down to hide his smile before the larger boy grabs his chin, softly raising his head so their eyes meet. 

“Keep your head up, Byers,” he says, the emotion clear in his voice. Will bites his lip hard, nodding his head until it’s buried in a tight hug.

Just a few feet away, Maria and Lucas are in a heated kiss after exchanging numbers with crumbled up papers found on the beach and a pen, courtesy of rude beach patrol who wasn’t so rude after all. 

“See you soon,” Lucas says easily, not letting himself say goodbye. 

“See you soon,” Maria says, her eyes wet but a smile on her face. She pecks his lips one more time before grabbing Kelly’s hand and waving goodbye to their Indiana friends one last time.

The party walks back to the hotel, Mike and El hand in hand and Max sloppily on Dustin’s back giggling into his ear. Lucas throws his arm around Will, the two saddened by their goodbyes but always grateful to have one another.

“Guess we’re back to being mom and dad,” the darker boy says playfully causing Will to smile brightly until he realizes they have another 33-hour road trip ahead of them.

“Oh, god, I don’t think I’m ready.”

 


	19. Forever Bond

"Alright, are we sure we have everything?" Will asks for the third time, causing annoyed groans to fill the room.

"For fuck's sake, MOM, yes! We looked around this hotel room 1500 times," Max says snarkily, the 10 a.m. check out (and 9 a.m. wake up call) far too early for the redhead. "Hey, don't talk to your mother like that," Lucas chides playfully, surprisingly chipper.

Max simply flips him off and, with one final survey of the room, all six teens go down the hall to the elevator to check out and get the car.

The salty, California air fills their senses, the hot sun and sound of waves crashing in the distance really making it manifest that the long-awaited "1988 Senior Year Road Trip" is over. The two-day ride home will pass and before they know it, college acceptance letters will come in the mail. They'll wear the green and white cap and gowns and go to graduation parties just to leave early and play a final round of D&D.

But for now, they decide on a quick breakfast at The Waffle House before hitting the road. They drive the three miles in a relative silence, watching the palm trees and ocean horizon pass them by. The restaurant is fairly empty apart from a family with two young children and an older couple eating quietly.

"Table for six!" Dustin proclaims, his silence from just moments ago vanishing. "He's literally right there," Mike says quietly, referring to the male host, "you don't have to yell!"

The older man must've heard him, giving the dark-haired boy a grateful smile with a shake of the head. "Right this way," he says, leading them to a booth. 

Will, El, and Mike take one side with Lucas, Max, and Dustin on the other, the six quickly coming to a decision about their meals.

"Who remembers when El literally stole 800 boxes of Eggos from Bradley's?" Will says, humor in his tone. 

The whole table bursts out in laughter, just imaging the dirty, bald-headed girl with piles of Eggos in her hands. 

"You were such a crazy bitch!" Max says, "look at you, so domesticated now," she says playfully, gesturing to El's light pink dress and her arm brushed against Mike's side, his own lanky one around her.

"No...more...bad," the brunette makes the words out slowly, able to keep the conversation light-hearted after years of dealing with what used to be so traumatic. 

She stuck on to the idea that she was "bad" for quite sometime after, the constant reassurance from Hop and Mike and Joyce and really, everyone in her life that she was the complete opposite: a loving, strong woman who has people to support her no matter what.

Mike snorts and kisses the side of her head lightly, his thumb unconsciously rubbing over the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Okay no, how about the time she almost KILLED me," Lucas says with mock outrage. The rest of the breakfast is filled with swapping memories of what Max calls 'badass fetus Eleven'.

The group is packed back in the minivan by around 11:30 a.m., Lucas and Will in the front, Dustin and Max in the middle row with the two lovebirds snagging the back. The two boys up front are chattering about the routes they'll take home as Lucas merges onto the parkway before their interrupted by Dustin.

"I'm getting mushy here you guys and I don't even care," he says abruptly, "I'm so proud we didn't kill each other and this trip was awesome, you guys are my best friends." Mike and Lucas burst out in laughter at the same time Will and the girls squeal, all three of them jumping from their seats to envelop the smiley boy in a hug.

"This is so unsafe!" Lucas says, his laughter halting while his three friends are standing up in a moving vehicle, "sit the fuck down before we get pulled over again and mister emotional over here gets us arrested!"

"Speaking of emotional," Mike interjects, "I have an announcement!" 

Four heads turned to look at him, Lucas's eyes in the rearview mirror as they await the boy's words. The curly-haired boy takes a dramatic deep breath before exclaiming, "I finished our comeback campaign!"

An unsuspecting girlish squeal leaves the driver's mouth before he can contain himself, "no way!"

"Actually, there's no way that sound just came out of your mouth," Max cackles loudly, her comment going ignored while the boys excitedly discuss the logistics (time, place, snack prep, post-game movies, the important things in life).

"Look at this shit, El, we're not even off the trip yet and they've left us in the wind!" "Good riddance," she says back playfully, "I need a break from them anyway." The two girls giggles and listen to their boys gush over D&D.

They're still in the car at sunset, an unusual quietness in the car as they all reflect on the trip. They don't know what their lives are gonna be like around this time, next year; but they do know they'll always remember this trip and will always have one another's friendship. A bond like there's isn't something that just fizzles out, it's something special each of them will hold with one another forever.

Or at least for the remaining moments of silence, because the whole car is groaning in anger when the next words are uttered.

"I have to pee." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Finishing this story was definitely a challenge but low and behold, it is done! I want to thank all of the readers that have stayed interested in the story despite my extremely infrequent updates! I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless and as always, appreciate all of your kudos and comments. With school starting up (and a normal schedule returning), I'm hoping to get back into writing as I had completed the first chapter of a miniseries about them going to Disney which I'll probably post along with this and can now be found on my profile :)


End file.
